


So you wanna Love a Yakuza?

by The Rainbow Ram (Kaede_Toyama)



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Loves Fujioka Haruhi, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gangsters, Lily Dusk, Love/Hate, Meet-Cute, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Ritsu/tora mash up, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strong Female Characters, Yakuza, haruhi secretly likes girly things, inspired by lily dusk, midnight poppy land inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Toyama/pseuds/The%20Rainbow%20Ram
Summary: Fujioka Haruhi has entered the elite Academy Ouran High. However, her supposed running start as the Honor Student allowed in on a scholarship isn't exactly as planned. First, she manages to tick off a very angsty looking first year with shocking red hair, and if that wasn't bad enough, she then finds herself indebted to something called...a Host Club?Everyone thinks she's a boy, which is just fine with her. She had used one of Ranka's short wigs to keep her long hair out of the way; her dad had even helped her put it on-- he was so proud she was following in his cross-dressing shoes...or...heels...but this lands her between a rock and a hard place when she has to pay back eight million yen!Resigned to be a host for Tamaki, Haruhi's secret is soon revealed that she's really a girl! But...it wasn't exactly who she had in mind finding out...Ritsu Kasanoda is one of the most feared men aside from Mori at Ouran High. But... that big doe-eyed boy that made him question his own sexuality to the point of confession, despite the support from his Syndicate-- is a CHICK?!Things are about to get...romantic?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Kasanoda Ritsu
Comments: 54
Kudos: 42





	1. Oh God...They really think I'm a boy...

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC PLZ FORGIVE ME HAHAHHA I am so nervous but Oh Ritsu you wonderful scary looking warm gooey cinnamon roll. I am on a Midnight Poppy Land Kick. So he is gonna be a bit of a mish-mash of Ritsu and Tora; a bit different than he looks in the Anime because I can; and I like big strong scary men with golden eyes and tattoos and big...shoes... ya shoes. ;) 
> 
> (Explains so much about my marriage choice hahaha) Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this series, I will be writing up a storm for several chapters and hope to continue it but let's see where this takes us! Remember This Ritsu is a mash of Tora and Ritsu and when Tora was younger he was a bit of a very angry baby thug. So ya. lol
> 
> Ps: I do NOT OWN MIDNIGHT POPPY LAND OR OURAN HOST CLUB. This is one big vomit fan fic because I am BORED AND WANNA SEE THESE TWO TOGETHA LOL.
> 
> PPS: THESE ARE HIGH SCHOOL CHARACTERS STARTING RITSU AND HARUHI AT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS UNDER 18. NOTHING IS NON-CON, EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL IF IT HAPPENS AND EXPLICIT CHAPTERS SHALL BE NOTED. IN THIS HARUHI IS 16 AND RITSU IS 17. NO AGE GAP.
> 
> extra note: I DECIDED QUINCY HAS TO BE HERE. lol sorry.

Haruhi was grunting with a bit of pain as Ranka adjusted the short wig on her, “well, honey, it’s not like you don’t have a lot of hair.” Ranka’s long red wig glistened in the sunlight filtering through their apartment window. “Daddy’s so proud you’re following in my footsteps, and you make such a cute boy!” 

Haruhi sighed and adjusted the tighter bra she wore and slightly looser shirt to hide her breasts.” Thanks, Dad, for not asking questions.”

“Nah, who would I be if I did?” With a flick of the wrist, the lace wig was on, it matched precisely her chocolate-colored hair, and she tilted her head this way and that. She really did look like an adorable feminine boy. She loved it. Grabbing her bag and shrugging her sweater on, Haruhi got her lunch and set off for school.

The walk there wasn’t too bad, albeit a bit longer from where she lived. They weren’t in poverty, but they weren’t super well off. After her mom died, she had grown accustomed to being frugal on behalf of her father to allow more superior costumes and wigs for his job at the transvestite bar.

Haruhi paused walking by a glass storefront and paused, with short hair like this, she kind of resembled her mother, when she had pulled her hair up to go for court in two sticks. Smiling a bit, she pulled the locket she kept tucked against her chest and kissed it, the large round heart glinting golden in the sun.

“Let’s do this, mom.” She whispered.

Sprinting down the road, realizing she was running a little late, Haruhi darted through the gates of the prestigious Academy. “Oh, no! I can’t be late!” She gasped and turned the corner of an extensive limousine. _Damn rich people!_ But upon sprinting around, she slammed right into the broad back that was like running into a brick wall. “Ouch!”

“Oi! Fuckin lookout, will ya?!” A big hand grabbed her wrist as she fell and yanked her forward.

Glancing up, she blinked rapidly as shocking red locks of hair fell into a pair of gleaming gold eyes angrily glaring at her.

“My lord! Oh, hey, what the hell, kid!” Two bulky and rather scary-looking men snapped and walked over to grab Haruhi by the collar.

“Back off.” The redhead snarled and held Haruhi up a bit higher, so her toes were barely touching the floor. “Ya either a fuckin idiot or more ballsy than most knocking into me kid.” The young man growled at her.

“I’m so sorry about that! I was running late, and I wasn’t looking where I was going, but you don’t have to grab me like that!” She snapped at him feeling her annoyance flare.

Everyone stood stalk still for a moment and stared at her.

His eyebrow twitched a bit, and a disgruntled look crossed his face. “What was I suppose’a do when you charge into my rib cage like a mini battering ram!”

“Oh, I don’t know— accept an apology!” She snarled back. 

He lowered her slightly, so her feet were against the floor, and yanked her closer. _Something about this kid_ …he couldn’t put his finger on it. Another twitch at his brow, a vein-popping slightly as his jaw clenched. This boy was sending Ritsu for a loop, tiny delicate hands gripping his wrist and big eyes staring right at him. No one ever did that, not even his old man. “Sure… it’s fine.”

“Gee, thanks.” She deadpanned. “How magnanimous of you.” The blank sarcastic look on her face almost made him laugh— _ALMOST_.

“Why ya cocky little shit. You even know who I am?” It wasn’t in an aggressive tone; it was more edged with a bit of respect as he let her go.

She took a step back and adjusted her sweater. “No. But, excuse me, but I have a class to go to,” nodding, “sorry again, have a good day at school.” The straight face didn’t leave the expression.

Those big brown eyes blinked rapidly at him, waiting for him to respond. Ritsu rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at this strange individual. “Y-yah…just…just be a careful kid.”

Ritsu watched the boy run off, chocolate brown short hair waving with lighter strands in the sunshine before looking back at him. This kid wasn’t afraid? He grumbled under his breath. _Weird fucking kid_ and this horrid school he now had to attend. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder and glared at his men behind him. “Don’t be a buncha of idiots.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” They loudly chorused. 

“Ugh,” Kasanoda wandered into school, slightly slouching and ignoring the people dodging his left and right.

— - - - - - - - -

They had the SAME CLASS. 

_Shit, fuck, fuck damn it to hell and back what the fuck kinda joke is this from whatever God that existed._ Ritsu watched Haruhi introduce himself and settle in the chair in front of him. The boy was relatively slight, in fact, _very_ slight. The little frame of this was almost feminine. Kasanoda gulped and focused on what was in front of him, having to stretch his long 6’3 frame in his chair as best he could. 

Haruhi noted him and glanced back, watching him try to get comfortable. “Pfft.”

 _Did this kid just fuckin laugh at me?_ Kasanoda glowered at him. But Haruhi leaned forward and whispered. “You kind of look like a big cat sitting in a chair like that.”

He felt his jaw drop. And watched the smile that spread across his face as he laughed.

“What the-" Ritsu choked to himself, looking away, “Ya well, I can’t help it. I’m fucking six foot three.”

“Oh, really. Huh.” He watched Haruhi’s eyes go from the top of his head to the tips of his shoes. 

_W-what the, what is he looking at._ Kasanoda gulped for a moment and felt a blush cover his ears.

Without a word, Haruhi turned around and went back to what he was doing. He adjusted the leather jacket he had replaced the school uniform with; it made people leave him alone, and it was something more comfortable to him.

Haruhi wasn’t bothered by someone like Kasanoda; she knew better than anyone that there was typically more underneath a hardcore facade. This guy really did look like a hardcore type though, aside from the tinting pink on his ears, his large mass dwarfed most in class. He was running a hand through his red hair and glancing at her every few moments; she could feel a gaze on her back every so often, and peeking around, he’d dart his gaze away. What on earth was he thinking.

Ritsu was gripping the sides of his desk trying to control his body. Why _in the fuck am I getting the hots for a guy…n-not that I care if people swing that way but do I? Fuck, maybe it’s just a single attraction._ Ritsu glanced at other men in the class, nope…and again…nope…they all were just…eh… But this one. His gaze devoured the person in front of him. What in the hell was wrong with him.

Haruhi had caught him staring, and he glanced down at his paperwork—shit _way to look creepy._ Course, everyone in the class thought this poor new kid had pissed off the Kasenoda syndicate Young Master. And all thought this kid had a target on his back.

When in reality, it was the opposite as the Kasenoda’s young master was trying to come to grips with a startling attraction to a young boy who made him feel things he had never thought he would ever feel.

It was bad enough when his entire syndicate found out and gave him the thumbs up of approval. He never thought he would die of embarrassment. But now everyone thought he was gay, if anything he was Bi now. Wasn't that how it worked...liking both sides of the field so to speak...he didn't understand any of this.

— - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Two weeks later._ **

Haruhi could not believe this was happening. She glanced about the club room and sighed; she had broken a vase that cost eight million yen. Eight. Million. Yen.

She internally groaned and glanced at Honey and Mori, who were entertaining a slew of girls going crazy over how adorable Honey was. The golden-haired “king” Tamaki spoke to a dark-haired Kyoya, who both were glaring at her in a threatening manner. She fiddled with her large glasses and sighed long, sufferingly. “Why me?” She muttered.

“Haru-chan!” She glanced at Hikaru and Kaoru. “You know you really could become a Host perhaps, maybe if we take off his glasses.” Once off, though, the craziness became full-blown mayhem.

Now she stood with the twins attempting to dress her before flinging them out of the dressing room.

If that wasn’t bad enough, she had caught sight of Ritsu during this time of insanity; he had glowered at her with a growling low pitch of what could only be called annoyance every time she had looked at him. _Do I really make him that upset?_ She thought.

As time went on over the past couple of weeks, she realized there was one girl in particular who had disliked her. Jealously was not flattering, and upon finding her bag in the pond, she grumbled, trying to find her wallet. Tamaki, although a complete idiot, had assisted her much to her relief. However, they were without luck. Resigning herself to being without it, they gave up and went home, with Tamaki apologizing the entire time.

She had no idea Kasanoda had been keeping an eye on her from afar, still trying to figure out what on earth this little tiny creature was doing to him. Despite his stature, he could easily meld himself into shadows and keep an eye on him from afar. It appeared that this boy had gotten into some trouble with this Host Club. Why that bothered him, he wasn’t sure.

Grumbling to himself as he lit up a cigarette, he watched as the two left without fishing her wallet out. “Hey.” He called over to two bodyguards who were hiding.

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Call the others; we gotta find a wallet of mine,” Ritsu said, getting into the pond. "I dropped it in here like an idiot."

Both of the men sputtered, “no, my lord, we can do it!” Wildly they gathered up the men from the compound, and soon at least fifty gangsters were wading through Ouran’s pond as the sun went down.

Upon finding it, he almost cheered. Would Haruhi be happy? How was he going to give it to him?

Seeing Haruhi’s desk the next day, he set it on the surface and waited, crossing his arms over his expansive chest and looking at the door occasionally.

Haruhi was a bit low; she had tried everything to find that wallet, but it was what it was. However— getting to her desk, she gasped and blinked rapidly. THERE IT WAS. She squeaked and held it aloft before bouncing a bit in place. She noted Ritsu staring at her with a look of utter surprise.

 _Fucking shit, he’s just so…cute…_

“D-did you?” Haruhi asked.

Rubbing the back of his head, annoyed and looking down at his lap Kasenoda growled at her. “W-well, that idiot Suoh wasn’t about to fuckin help ya. Besides, my boys were bored…”

Big eyes looked him dead in the face, making him uncomfortable. And then a big smile finally broke onto Haruhi’s face. “Thank you so much, Ritsu! You saved me a lot of trouble!”

He was utterly gobsmacked. “Y-yhea whatever.”

Ritsu had usually only resorted to violence when needed. And he never ever hit a woman. Which was the reason he was utterly enraged when he had stopped by the Host Club to request Haruhi. Walking in and seeing a girl try to frame him for assault nearly snapped his reserves but he didn't know what to do, it wasn't like he had the one and only chick in the gang to help with him. _Now what the fuck do I do?_ He was about to step forward to quit the bitch from screaming about it when the twins dumped water and tea on them both like a pair of fighting cats.

Sighing with relief, he glanced at Mori, who looked right at him and nodded, and people called _him_ scary? This guy was just as capable of fucking someone up, but it seemed that people inherently liked him. _Wonder what that’s like_.

“Here, Haruhi, we got you a uniform; it’s all we have though, sorry.”

“Thanks, guys. I’m going to go change.”

Ritsu sighed and waited before deciding to follow him. He could hear muffled grumbling behind the curtain.

“Good grief, dad’s going to be so mad about this wig, ugh. It will be a pain to get the tea out of it.”

 _Wig? What the fuck?_

“Oh well, I guess it was too good to be true to not be found out.”

“Hey Haruhi, I grabbed the towels for you-”

Opening the curtain, he stopped dead in his tracks. Long chocolate hair swung past the tops of bare hips encased in a low riding school skirt. Turning, he caught the hint of pale peaks of breasts as she had been pulling the shirt on. “M-Ma….Ma,” He choked.

“Hey!” She cried, trying to duck. With a swift movement, he had turned her from him hands gripping her shoulders for dear life.

“Fucking shit, _sorry sweetheart_!” He hissed, feeling his entire lower half clench as soft silk hair brushed his knuckles.

Haruhi’s heart was pounding rapidly. Roughened hands gripped her shoulders and trembled. “It’s okay. It’s not like you did it on purpose.” A long pause. “Ritsu?” She whispered.

He gulped audibly. “S-so you’re a g-girl.”

“Biologically speaking, yes..”

“Stop being a smart ass!” He snapped. “What are you thinking about making yourself look like a dude!” He hissed in her ear.

“That’s not any of your concern Kasenoda!” She turned now totally lacking any embarrassment and had him backed into the wall of the changing room. “For the record, it’s none of anyone’s business what I do in my spare time, but girls get treated differently, so I wasn’t about to deal with that here. It’s already hard enough with all the _damn rich people._ ” Haruhi poked his chest, completely forgetting she was standing in a skirt and bra.

He was doing everything he could to look away from her. The ceiling, the floor, the curtain, before settling on her eyes, long wisps of hair draping across her chest and at least covering her slightly. _Thank god._ But he had to keep his eyes on her big brown gaze. Did she ever get scared?

“You’re pressing half-naked on a guy you don’t know, what is with you!” He asked, incredulous, and trying to control his expression.

She blinked owlishly. He was right; Haruhi was toe to toe with this guy. He was leaning over to bark in her face. She practically pressed the length of her body to his.

And when the realization came over her, she squeaked and turned the brightest red he had ever seen— Ritsu almost swore he saw steam come off her face in a poof. Her arms crossed over her front, and she looked at the floor, her hair covering her eyes. “S-sorry!” He had whipped his leather jacket off and yanked it around her zipping it up. “T-thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” he said, gripping the collar of the jacket and keeping her close, not allowing her to step back. She was swimming in this thing; Haruhi exhaled slightly and realized the pleasant smell of cologne and smoke came from the jacket itself and fought with herself not to inhale deep.

 _Did she just sniff my jacket?...and like it?..._ He felt his eyebrow twitch up. _What is with this chick? Crossdressing and working at a host club?_

“You gonna tell me what the fuck you’re doing in a host club?” He asked, leaning against the wall.

“I broke a vase, so I owe eight million yen.”

He felt his face drop down in a glower, “they fucking blackmail you, sweetheart?”

“S-sweetheart!” She gaped. “N-no! I have to pay back a debt!” She said earnestly.

He understood this, given his roots. And he sighed, nodding. More than likely, this waif of a girl wouldn’t allow him to do it for her. _Shit._ That would have made things easier.

“So you gonna keep playing the role of a host?” He asked.

But before she could answer, he had turned his back and waved his hand for her to get dressed.

“Haruhi!” Kyoya called. Everyone had gathered outside the curtain as she pulled it back and nudged Ritsu forward. “I see that people finally realize you’re a girl.”

Tamaki was in a stunned salt pile in the corner of the room as everyone else merely glanced at Kasanoda, who had rolled up his sleeves, revealing intricate gang tattoos. They weren't even about to ask what he had been doing in there with her.

 _I wonder how far those go?_ Haruhi found herself wondering.

“So he knows as well?” Kyoya asked, tilting his head.

Ritsu glared at Kyoya and took a step in front of Haruhi. “Ya, and what the fuck are you gonna do about it.” He wasn’t about to let this interesting little thing out of his sight.

Kyoya’s gaze sharpened but then flattened in a friendly smile.

A bit too friendly.

“Oh, you misunderstand me. She will, of course, still pay off her eight million yen.”

Ritsu glanced at Haruhi, who had grabbed his jacket and tugged it back on, snuggling into the warmth it still had from him. He choked at the gesture and felt himself stammer. Glancing up at him, he couldn’t help but ask, “What?”

“It’s okay. I don’t care if I look like a dude.” She said with a. Bright smile. _Fucking A, this girl is cute._

“I didn’t mean to cause you trouble, Ritsu.” She said.

He coughed and nodded, “right well. Whatever you wanna do, I guess. But still, you shouldn’t be alone with all these guys. Mori and Honey are fine, but these other shady fucks—”

Everyone glared at him, Mori trying not to smirk and Honey whispering in his ear, causing his smile to spread a bit more.

“Who you calling shady!” The twins snapped.

“Oh?” She asked, tilting her head.

Kasenoda glared at the others, planting his legs in a fighting stance and crossing his arms, drawing himself up to his full height, and looking every bit the Gangster Boss his old man raised him to be. “Ya, I might as well join in and make sure they don’t try shit.”

“Mommy, this guy is scary,” Tamaki whispered behind Kyoya.

“Who is mommy?” Ritsu asked confused.

“Based on preposition, it’s me.” Kyoya said, sighing, “well, welcome aboard Kasenoda; I look forward to working with you.”

Ritsu glanced at Haruhi, who was stunned.

They both regarded each other in complete silence and curiosity, both trying to control the emotions on their faces. Haruhi of curiosity and innocence, Ritsu, of absolute joy and primitive possession seeing this girl wearing his shit, he reached and tugged the jacket on a bit firmer and then ruffled her hair with a slight blush across his face.

_Wow, he’s really cute._

_Fuck she’s adorable._

“I do think we see the beginning stages of love here,” Kyoya said quietly to the others. The twins nodded with excitement.

It was about to get interesting.


	2. You First...

**_Before the Secret was revealed, Flashback._ **

Kasanoda scrubbed his face in agitation as he sat down in his room, trying to figure out what in god’s name was going on. His closest friend Tetsuya had been watching his lord and master for quite some time and found himself quite amused. Ritsu had come home earlier that day with a look on his face that he couldn’t quite understand at first.

Sure enough, though, he had called his long time friend Quinceton, an heir to a different syndicate in a country called Narin. 

“Quince,” he began.

“O.M.G, how was your first day at school, Ri-Ri?”

“I hate when ya call me that,” Ritsu growled, but he scrubbed his face lying flat on his back in his room. Staring at the ceiling wasn’t do anyone any fucking good. “So ah, there’s this person.”

“Person? You didn’t break their face, did you.” Quinceton asked, sighing to himself. “Ri-Ri, I keep telling you that you make more friends with honey than vinegar.”

“N-no, I mean…H-how did you ah,” he paused. “Shit, how did you find out you swung both ways.”

Tetsuya paused at the door. His ears perked, and he slapped his face to the door to try and listen in.

“OH MY GOD, DO YOU LIKE A BOY?”

“SHUDDAP YA GOD DAMN NUISANCE SO WHAT IF I DO HE’S AS CUTE AS A GIRL WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YA?” Kasenoda broke off what he said panting, he was about to reach through the phone and beat the shit outta this guy.

“Well, I mean, I’m not attracted to ALL boys, Ritsu.” Quince said, as a matter of fact, “sometimes there are some same-sex attractions that just happen for everyone. It doesn’t necessarily mean you wanna sleep with him.”

A pause. Kasenoda was gulping and feeling his entire body tighten like a coiled spring. _Sure as fuck does with this one. I can hardly be around him without feeling like I wanna grab him and…nope, don’t go down that road._ His lust-filled brain was filled with ideas from some of Quinceton’s romance novels he kept going on about and had made him read. Wall pressing, limbs tangling, mouths searching, biting, growling, fucking the lights out of a person thoughts that ran rampant through his head. He never thought of anything except straight forward sex, it was just something to do, and if he had the urge, there were plenty of options that threw themselves at him.

But he was scared shitless of his own feelings with this person, sex was one thing— hell, he wasn’t a damn virgin, of course, but this doe-eyed adorable THING was gonna kill him, and he knew it. If he gave in to that impulse, he was going to end up obsessed. _You’re not already?_ He asked himself. “Well, that’s beside the damn point.”

Tetsuya was laughing to himself, so that was what was going on with the young lord— he was in love? Well, maybe not love, but he sure did have a crush.

“Nothing wrong with being Bi Ritsu.” Quinceton said, “I like to think we get the best of both worlds.”

Ritsu grumbled at his friend and said their goodbye’s.

Tetsuya gathered the members that lived in the compound and had explained everything. “So, the young master has a crush on a boy?”

“Yes, if it’s who I think it is, he does have quite the adorable face,” Tetsuya said, thinking, his golden hair brushing his back as he tilted his head in thought.

The gang members paused. This was their young lord. The young man they all had watched grow up under the loving and harsh eye of their Boss. Someone finally spoke up, “if that makes the young lord happy, then so be it!” 

“YEAH!” Everyone cheered.

Tetsuya sighed and shook his head; these bunch of idiots were sometimes denser than a brick wall, but they sure did love the family.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

SATURDAY 

Ritsu was leaning against the wall across from the convenience store, waiting for them to open, it was early, but he wanted to grab some snacks for himself and Tetsuya before they went and walked the neighborhood for a bit. Kasanoda always made it a habit of keeping track of the goings-on and taking care of anyone that needed. Speaking of, he needed to check on the little old lady and make sure she and her husband were okay. They were sick this last week, and he made sure the boys brought them medication and groceries.

Looking at his phone, he sighed, thinking back to that moment in the Host Club. He froze; he was gonna have to see her again. Some weird part of him was a bit happy she was cross-dressing; if no one knew she was a girl, they wouldn’t be able to drool all over her.

He felt his fists clench; why was he bothered by that? It wasn’t like she was his woman or anything.

_But she could be my woman…_ The thought brushed past his mind like the caress of silk tresses across his fingers, the feel of soft skin under his rough hands. His palms had dwarfed the small caps of her shoulders, and he gritted his teeth. _Nope, get ya mind out of the gutter, ya damn perv._

On that note, he spotted a girl walking to the convenience store, and within one quick shake of his head, he recognized Haruhi without her usual garb on.

She was wearing a spring dress, pale yellow with white trimming the edges, and it swished in folds across her knees. A teddy bear embroidered on the side of the skirt with a heart. 

Mouth agape, he took in the appearance of sweet femininity that he had no idea she could have mustered, small black shining shoes and soft coral nail polish with her hair pulled up in combs, so it draped down her back but out of her face. She was half walking, half skipping, and humming with headphones on.

_She really should pay more attention to her-_ he was walking quickly over when he noticed her catch her foot on the edge of the sidewalk and fall sideways. _Shit!_ With a quick dash, he had skid himself underneath her, feeling a bruising slam as her body landed right on top of him. 

“Oof!” A little gust of breath left her, and she blinked dazedly. “Ouch!”

“That is my line, sweetheart. And ya really have a habit fuckin ramming into my ribs, don’t ya?”

“K-Kasanoda!” She squeaked and looked up to see him leaning on his elbow, glancing at her as she was sprawled across his chest, large hands gripping her waist and hip to him, but his stance had kept her from getting hurt, not even a scrape across her legs was present.

People milled around, some worried that a thug like a guy was holding onto a rather adorable looking girl. A few muttered that he might be trying to mug her.

At this, Haruhi glared at everyone with snapping fire in her gaze. “He helped me the lot of you should be ashamed. Get lost!”

Ritsu gulped; with a firm grip about her waist, he hoisted them both up. “You okay, Fujioka?” He asked with a soft tone dusting off her buttercup skirt from the flecks of dust. She, on the other hand, was dusting off his shirt for him.

They both paused and looked at one another before laughing self-consciously. “Thank you!” She said, smiling, “I would have probably really hurt myself,” She felt her eyes close for a moment as he ruffled the top of her head.

“No worries,” he said, “just glad ya okay.”

“Can I buy you a snack for your help?” She asked, cheerful.

He paused and mused about it. “Sure, why not.” The store was finally open, and so they stepped in and milled about. He grabbed a salmon onigiri and some green tea while she looked around and decided on a bowl of noodles and a peach tea. “You like sweet drinks?” Ritsu nodded toward her choice.

“Just peach tea, haha!” The giggle left her, and he felt his chest clench. _I am fucking doomed._

Before she could pay, he had already handed a large bill to the store owner, but Haruhi protested, “Hey, that was my thank you!” She said, pouting, following him out of the store; they turned the corner onto a quiet street. Haruhi grabbed onto his jacket, and he froze, looking back at her over his shoulder.

_Ah, to hell with it, carpe fucking Diem._ “I got a better idea of how you can thank me, sweetheart.”

_Sweetheart…_ “O-oh?” She tilted her head. Haruhi felt her eyes go wide as he leaned down, so they were nose to nose, stray locks of red hair falling across her face when she tilted her head up to look him in the eye.

“Why don’t you call me Ritsu.” A large hand had reached and trailed through her brown locks—long fingers caressing the strands that slid through.

She blinked, stupid for a moment. And a sly smile crept across his face. 

Was he flirting with her?! “Sure……” She saw something flicker in his gaze, an edge was there, and she couldn’t precisely place what it was. “Y-you can call me H-Haruhi.”

“Alright, but I wanna hear you say it.” He said, casually stepping closer, so they were a hair’s width apart. 

“You first!” She said.

“Nah, you first.” He countered. Haruhi had to crane her head back to see him. She felt her face grow hot and was at a loss for words. “Such a… pretty shade of pink.” He murmured, tracing a large thumb across her cheekbone.

She swatted at him, “Ritsu!” She snapped, feeling her blush deepen.

“Was that so hard, Haruhi?” He asked, smiling.

He had dimples when he smiled, and she felt herself choke down a squeak.

Why did anyone say he looked scary? She wondered. If anything, right now, he looked approachable and warm. He was as broad as he was tall and apparently worked out more than anything. He had crossed his arms over his chest, a bit of tattoo peeking from the cuffs of his leather jacket. She wondered if she asked if he’d let her wear it again. She held out her phone with the contact page up. “Add your number.”

He grinned and took her phone and did so. Handing over his for her to do the same. As he was keying in the number and info, he caught her staring at him. Was she curious? She had the look of a bunny who had spotted something in the distance and wasn’t quite sure if it was a predator or something else. If he imagined he could see little ears on her head, flicking back and forth.

Awe…He kinda liked rabbits.

“Find something ya like?” He asked when she gave him a once over, planting his hands on his hips.

“Shut up!” She cried before stomping off to go home; he let out a laugh that echoed off the street.

“See ya around, sweetheart.” He called, lighting up a smoke and leaning against the wall before opening his tea.

She had let him call her sweetheart. It was a step, and for a moment, he felt a bit of a thrill go through him, not unlike when he had to track someone down. Almost disgusted with himself, he shook the feelings off.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruhi was fast stepping home in a daze; she was red and couldn’t quite let go of what had happened. He called her sweetheart, and he had flirted with her! She paused and shook her head for a moment to get the sensation of normalcy back.

Ritsu…did he like her?

She paused, _but he was so angry for a while, and why did he join the club just to keep an eye on me…_ Haruhi paused and drank her tea as she pondered. Managing to get home, she lounged about and finally texted him. 

H: Thanks again, Ritsu, for catching me, I mean.

R: that’s fine, not like you weigh anything; what’s gonna hurt me with? Ya bone mass?

H: oh, haha! The big tough guy picking on a poor girl, I see.

R: You know you’re tougher than that. ;)

She paused and looked at the screen smiling. 

H: So, what are you up to today?

R: You first.

H: uh, I have shopping and dinner to make.

R: Oh, you cook?

H: Who else would? Dad works most of the time, so it’s usually just me, but that’s okay.

There was a long pause.

R: If you’re ever bored, you can always just come over here and hang out.

Haruhi paused and stared at the screen. Did he really just ask her to come over? Why not? I mean, they were friends right, he seemed like an okay guy.

H: Sure! That sounds like fun! Maybe we can play some games or watch a movie? (Movie reel emoji)

R: Fine, but none of that girly shit. (X emoji)

H: just for that, we’re watching THE girliest thing ever, and you HAVE TO. (Devil face)

R: Oh, really? Well, we will see about that Miss Crossdresser. (Sarcastic face)

H: Alright, ya, big thug. Bring it on. (Laughing face)

Ritsu suddenly came to the startling realization— she probably didn’t know he was yakuza. “Fucking shit.” He cried, slapping a hand to his face. He had gotten home and glanced around as he walked into the courtyard.

“WELCOME HOME, YOUNG LORD.”

“Shaddup!” He growled.

“YES SIR.” They scattered.

Groaning, he sighed and rolled his eyes. How in the world was he gonna explain…he looked at the courtyard and the three thousand square foot house alongside the sand and rock garden, the pool, the practice dojo, the cooking house, and the guest houses as well… ** _this_**?

“Fuck my life.” He muttered around his smoke.


	3. Movie Night!

Ritsu had prepped the entire compound for this visit. Stressed out till he had nearly gone through a pack of smokes before Tetsuya took them from him, almost earning a sound smack in the head. Deciding just to tie his slightly longer than shoulder length hair in a loose bun, he realized he still had to get his training done. Hitting the mat with his fellow members made him feel a bit better, given that he was able to blow off steam.

“The young master sure has gotten strong.” One of the underlings beamed with pride. Kasanoda’s father, the Oyabun Kenji Kasanoda, was known for his brutality and had raised Ritsu with a firm but guiding hand. Albeit he was utterly absorbed in his son’s well-being, both of the men ran the underlings with an iron grip and a glare that would cower anyone.

Except for a small girl with eyes like melted caramel.

They watched as the matches played out, ranging from jujitsu to kenjutsu and another form of fighting that was something done in another area from a country in the north.

Ritsu was easily able to make it through the rounds, quickly taking out each individual, trying not to cause as much damage as he usually could. He didn’t want to have to tape up his hands before Haruhi got there.

Once the matches were over, Tetsuya handed him a cold bottle of tea, which he gratefully took and wiped the sweat off his brow. “Good job, young lord.” 

“Thank you.” He nodded, “we should up training a bit, don’t ya think?”

“I can ask Oyabun about it.”

“Do so.” With that, he had given his command and stepped out of the training area. He breathed deep, facing the central courtyard to head over to his own rooms.

“Ritsu!” A delighted cry had him turning in shock, where he was almost bowled over by a tiny brunette.

“They let me in, sorry I’m a bit early! But I made lunch!” Her hair was flying about her like a warm halo, light refracting in cream and darker brown, even some mahogany tones, lids half-open with shining orbs looking up at him as her arms wrapped about his hips. He had to swing an arm about her small waist to keep them from knocking backward.

The men’s faces were all peeking out from the sliding door murmuring to each other. “I thought it was a boy.” Someone whispered.

“Me too…maybe they just crossdress?” Someone else said.

Ritsu’s face was somewhere between confusion, pleasure, and warring with embarrassment. “H-Hey! What is with ya and fucking launching yaself at people! Ya trying to kill me?” He snapped at her.

“Don’t be so grumpy! Besides, what can I hurt you with? My bone mass?” She scolded, “I was just saying hi.” She then realized that he was a large, panting, worked out, and sweating hot mess. 

Emphasis on hot. 

His hair plastered to his forehead and slightly tangled, she could see intricate Japanese art tattoos running up his muscled arms and across his shoulders and dipping into the workout tank he wore, which was drenched. He had been in the process of yanking it off before she had bowled into him, showing defined abs and trimmed hips. She felt her mouth go dry and averted her gaze for a moment. Haruhi had totally miscalculated this; she had meant to see if she could get him to have that flustered, embarrassed look again. “Oopsie.” She hopped back her arms behind her, looking embarrassed and rocking on her heels.

 _“Awwwwwwwww,_ ” the chorus of Yakuza men in the training room was muffled.

“Shaddup!” He snarled at the door, which quickly slammed shut.

Pink in her face, she laughed. “Friends?” Haruhi asked, tilting her head at the door, with a lopsided grin. Awe, does he have a large family? He must, with such a prominent place. She wasn’t even sure she had gotten the right address till she had said her name and was let in instantly.

“Family.” He muttered, able to hear the cries of joy at such a statement. He rolled his eyes. “Tetsuya.”

“Yes, young lord?”

“Please take Haruhi to the sitting room while I get ready, get her anything she needs,” Ritsu said gruff, and with a nod from his close friend, he walked off as calmly as he could, grateful for the loose pants and close-fitting brief-boxers that at least kept what was bothering him semi-hidden.

She looked perfect; her hair was loose and swaying down her hips, her fringe bangs brushing back with her bouncing movements. She had donned another dress on; she didn’t wear things like that around other people, though, did she? That mint colored floral print flowed and swayed with her movements. A gold chain glinting as she had slammed into him like a cute train wreck.

He stepped into the cold shower without even letting it warm up, stripping his clothes off while letting himself get drenched. “Just calm the fuck down.” He told himself, but he groaned as the cold water hit him where he felt the hottest. He didn’t have time for this; pressing his head firmly against the tile, he tried to focus on getting himself washed up and dressed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruhi settled herself on a comfy cushion and set up lunch on the low table. “Yay! It’s still neat!” She had made Onigarazu with pork katsu. Pulling out the bottle of green tea and the thermos of miso soup, she glanced at Tetsuya. “Excuse me!” She asked softly.

“Why yes, what can I do for our honored guest of the young master?” He asked, bowing to her.

“Do you have any bowls we can use for the soup?”

“Ah, you prepared food? That is so kind of you.” A warm smile directed at her. He did as asked, and by the time Ritsu had made his way out, everything was ready. 

He paused, toweling his hair still, and she bounced a bit in excitement, “well, hey there, didn’t think you’d be _that_ excited to see me.”

“Shut up, Ritsu!” She glared. “Come on, lunch is set up!”

She watched him with curiosity; he had chosen loose-fitting jeans and a linen open buttoned-up shirt with a short-sleeved shirt underneath. She almost felt like pouting, unable to see his tattoos again.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward on the table after he sat down. “Well now, what on earth did I do to earn such a gift?”

“I wanted to say thank you!” She chirped.

“You already said thank you, remember.” He crossed his arms as she poured some tea for them and sighed. “Well, if you insist.” He grumbled.

“Your family seems very nice; Tetsuya was helpful!” She said as they leisurely ate.

“He is pretty great, ain’t he?” He smiled at her now, warm. Why was it so easy for him to interact with her? He couldn’t understand it.

He wasn’t nervous or on edge; he didn’t feel like glowering her into submission or fear, and even if he tried, she might just laugh at him or do that little giggle where her nose would scrunch slightly like a bunny rabbit.

He loved it when she laughed like that; Ritsu realized he would break a man’s arms if it meant he could see her laugh like that all the time.

Her head tilted, “what’s up?”

“Huh?” He shook himself from his thoughts, “N-nothin sweetheart, food’s great.” He muttered.

“So you were training or something?” She asked about earlier, head tilting again in curiosity.

“Or something,” he chuckled; he wasn’t about to explain he had to train for missions or, even worse, taking down assholes who decided to make a muck of the turf. He glanced at this girl in front of him, making lunches, looking absolutely adorable, and he felt a pang of guilt for the first time in regards to his lifestyle.

He coughed abruptly, _might as well get it over with._ “H-Haruhi…” he said softly.

“Hm?” She blinked at him from across the table chewing, he laughed; she really looked like a bunny. “What’s so funny.”

He sighed, “just wondering how a small fry like you is gonna make me watch girly shit, I’m fucking sorry I don’t see it.”

A look of determination crossed her face, and she grinned. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

The members hummed around the other room glancing between the small crack in the door; the young lord was seemingly…enjoying himself? When did this happen? Who was this girl? This small girl made the young lord _laugh._ They decided that this precious person would need to be protected above all else and immediately informed the Oyabun.

Once they had cleared up, Ritsu informing her that others could clear up, but she was having none of it. “I got it!” She muttered as she made him lead her to the kitchen, where she proceeded to try and get everything clean, but not without Ritsu leaning behind her to grab something on the counter in front of them. “Wow, you really are tall.” She said with surprise.

He leaned on his palms, his arms on either side of her looking over her shoulder. “Yes. Well, I am tall for anyone who is five foot nothing.” It was strange being this comfortable with someone. He usually didn’t like getting close to people, but when it came to this one, he would be damned if he didn’t get as close as she’d let him.

“Hey! I’m not that short!” She turned and looked up, crossing her arms.

“Oh, really.”

“Mmhm.” 

In a fit of mischief and seeing her look up at him with eyes that brimmed with amusement. “Hm. Okay.” With that, he had taken her and flung her over his shoulder, making sure his arm kept her skirt against her legs. “Funny considering ya can’t go nowhere, come on, someone else can finish this. You said the movie. So movie it is.”

Haruhi let out a short laughing scream. “Hey! Ritsu!!” She tried to kick her legs but failed as he flexed his arm, keeping her legs still. So she settled for smacking him on the back. “Come on put me down!” She laughed hard.

“Nah.”

“You are so mean! Picking on a girl! Such a thug.” She was leaning on her elbow, looking at the walls and scenery as he walked.

“Oh, sweetheart. Aside from my old man, I am The Thug here. Get used to it.” Members hearing and seeing the scene before them as he walked by different rooms filled with gambling men and others smoking were slack-jawed or laughing.

“Wow, you sure do have a lot of family,” Haruhi said, looking at them. “Hi!” She waved at them with a smile that looked like flowers would bloom about her.

“Hi!” All the thugs echoed back, waving.

“Shaddup!” Ritsu barked at them.

She smacked him upside the head, “Be nice!”

Everyone stopped moving. Ritsu was stalk still. _Did she just smack me upside the head?_ “D-did you…”

The yakuza watched with bated breath as the little she-devil in adorable clothing turned her head to try and look at him.

“Well, you deserved it!” She cried as the young lord busted up laughing and kept walking to the living room. 

They could hear him cackling still, “God, you are a cocky little shit! I kinda fucking like it! Ouch! NO BITING, ya damn demon rabbit! I outa call ya Bunnicula!”

“Such a mouth on you, mister! Do I need to get the soap! How are you gonna host if you swear all the time!” She retorted deadpan.

“Like to see ya try, little lady.” The voices drowned out as they finally reached their destination, and he slammed the door shut.

No one quite knew what to say; they all huddled around and mumbled to each other about something being in the air. The young lord was acting…sweet?…no…well yes with her, but no one ever got that close to the young lord— wait…did she say, HOST?

Everyone was utterly confused, was the young lord going to host a clan party? Was she helping him set something up? He never even went to the events that his own father made, and suddenly she had him socially gathering? Who the fuck was this chick!?

Ritsu set her down gently on the couch and righted her skirt, his fingers brushing her knees. She froze, and her large eyes looked at him with curiosity. _Nope._ He told himself and smiled at her, stepping back. _Be a fucking gentleman Ritsu ya bastard._ She relaxed a bit and returned the smile.

The movie she had picked was something he had never heard of. “What the fuck is Fried Green Tomatoes.”

“It’s good!” She reassured him and pat the couch once he had Tetsuya deliver popcorn and dimmed the lights. They stretched out comfortable, her cross-legged and himself with his long limbs stretched on the futon.

Ritsu had hardly watched the movie, but he felt terrible for the main character; she wasn’t treated very nicely. He didn’t like that; his old man had taught them to respect women, his own mother had been respected among the yakuza before she passed away from illness. He did enjoy the stories about Idgei. The crazy woman kind of reminded him of Haruhi, fun, laughing, sweet and kind, but with a spine of steel. They opened a restaurant, and by the end of the movie, he was actually watching with interest.

“That ending was odd.” He confessed and glanced down to see that Haruhi was dead asleep, her head leaned against his shoulder, her arms wound about his bicep. “S-shit…H-Hey Fujioka…” he whispered.

She shifted in her sleep and snuggled closer.

“Nope.” He groaned and moved slowly to scoop her up and move her further on the couch. “Shit, what do I do?” He noticed her phone buzzing, “Dad? Oh, he’ll know what to do!”

“Excuse me, is this Mr. Fujioka, Haruhi’s father?”

A rough voice crackled on the other end, “Yyyyes, who is this?”

“This is Ritsu Kasanoda. I am a friend of Haruhi’s. She fell asleep during the movie we were watching, sir, and I wasn’t sure where to bring her home; I don’t want to wake her up, so I’ll just drive her over if that’s alright with you.”

A pause, and then agreement.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Haruhi was hot; she could smell cologne and smoke around her and snuggle deeper into it. “Tetsuya, it’s up ahead,” a soft voice near her ear ruffled her hair.

“Hmm, Ritsu?”

“Shh, just go back to sleep, sweetheart.”

“Kay.” She wasn’t about to argue and knocked out again.

Stepping out of the car, Ranka was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and blanched at the young man who stepped out, ink peeked out from his mussed overskirt, and he looked big enough to beat down the largest men at the bar he saw come in. But he caught a look on the boy’s face as he smiled at Haruhi. “Hey,” he whispered to Ranka and motioned his head. “Here.”

Ranka happily took his daughter and nodded to Ritsu. “Thank you.” Haruhi snuggled closer but kept the jacket tight around herself. Ranka wasn’t about to wake her taking it.

“Of course, let her know I’ll have Tetsuya bring her lunch gear, or I can bring it to school tomorrow. She can bring my jacket back, or keep it ha…I have others…” The young man rubbed the back of his head, harsh words melded with warmth and embarrassment. “It was a lot of fun to hang out with her today…um…Thanks for having such a great kid, sir.” Ranka was startled by this young man standing before him and giving him a respectful bow. “I…I would like permission to pursue Haruhi in a relationship. After, of course, we’ve been friends for a while longer, sir.”

“Hm…” Ranka tilted his head, “we shall see.”

He watched the young man get back in the car after goodbye’s and went upstairs to tuck Haruhi in. “Well, now, you seemed to make a new friend.” He said to his daughter. “Your mother would be pleased.”

He sighed, watching her sleep under the giant blanket of leather jacket, and tilted his head. “So, a yakuza…well…there won’t be any telling her no…especially if she likes them…it could be worse than a Kasanoda. Considering your mother worked for them.” He ruffled her hair and smiled when she shifted in her sleep.

“Daddy?” She opened her eyes and smiled.

“Goodnight, sweetie.” He kissed her forehead and shut the lights off.

Haruhi dreamed of her mother, watching Fried Green Tomatoes during thunderstorms drown out the lightning with ice cream and other snacks, Ranka coming home late to bundle up with them under the pillow fort.

She was happy.

And she slept without a care in the world.


	4. Son of a F*kin Yakuza...

Haruhi woke up and inhaled deeply, realizing she had Ritsu’s jacket slung over her in her bed; she had gathered it to her and buried her face into the material. Inhaling the lingering scent that reminded her that someone had carried her home. Someone had bundled her up and made sure to tuck her dress about her, so she was decent. Someone had nuzzled her when she woke up and got her to go back to sleep.

_He did all that for me?_

She felt a blush spread across her face and squeaked. That was so sweet of him. And the idea of the rough and tough guy bringing her home to her dad made her heart skip a beat.

Getting up and having Ranka help her get ready, she glanced at him and smiled.

“So, you had fun,” Ranka said, smiling and drinking coffee.

“Mmhm.”

“Soooooo, his name is Ritsu?”

“Yep.”

“He’s a Kasanoda.” Ranka pressed.

“Daddy.” Haruhi sighed, “yes, he’s a Kasanoda.”

Ranka raised his hands and sighed, “I know, if he treats you well, it’s not even really a problem, but he _is_ yakuza Haruhi.”

“I know, Dad, he doesn’t seem to realize I already know, I think he may be embarrassed about it.” She fiddled with her necklace and smiled at Ranka while they ate breakfast, “I don’t want to just come out and say I know; I want him to tell me on his own.”

“You think he will?”

“If he trusts me, I hope so.” She said with a sigh and got ready to go.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At first-class, Kasanoda glanced around and spotted Haruhi coming in with his jacket bundled in her arms. He grinned at her when she scooted in her desk and handed it over, “thank you.” She whispered.

Nodding, Ritsu tilted his head this way and that looking her over, she did look like a pixie with short hair, but he loved her long hair as well. _Either wait, she’s adorable._ But he really didn’t like the Hitachin twins wandering around her and poking fun at her. But she took it quickly in stride and handled them like a champ, but it didn’t stop him from growling low when they got a bit too friendly.

Even the twins who normally scoffed at Tamaki’s possessive nature knew not to mess with him.

“Thanks, Ritsu,” she said, leaning against him during lunch. They had found a quiet little area near the pond for them to sit down and eat. Tetsuya had used the lunch boxes she had brought and made them a bento.

“Oh, wow!” It was filled to the brim with really fancy food. _Holy shit Tetsuya what the hell did ya have a chef cook this up?_ Course knowing his cooks, they would pile in five-star recipes and food in here. In fact, alongside her lunch gear had been a three-tier traditional bento.

“Overboard, guys.” He said to himself.

Haruhi was laughing at him, “come on, they adore you, that’s all.”

“Ya think?” He asked, taking a bite of sushi.

Nodding, Haruhi was trying to decide what she wanted to try first.

Ritsu smiled at her and got her a piece of fatty tuna belly, “hey, this is my favorite.”

Her eyes became brilliantly bright. “Is that fancy tuna!”

He blinked, “ya, what you’ve never tried it, here come on.” He held out the bite, and she didn’t even hesitate to chomp down.

“Nom!”

“Well, don’t bite the ends of the damn chopsticks off ya little shark.” He got a bite for himself; it was perfect. They really didn’t skimp on ingredients. He’d have to thank them when he got home.

She didn’t even hear his quip as she was launched into foodie heaven. “Yummy!”

Ritsu was a bit dazed; she apparently loved good food. She could cook well, that was for sure, but _this_ was the look of a real glutton. Who would have thought?

“Hey, try this,” he had taken some of the shaved beef and cooked greens; making a wrap with the lettuce. “This is one of my favorites. But it’s a bit spicy.”

She munched that down too, the beef was marbled and high quality; he liked the mouthfeel from the fat content. Her eyes glazed over as she chewed and happily made munching noises.

“God, why are ya this fucking cute.” He muttered.

“Hm?” She looked at him with her cheeks stuffed slightly.

“N-nnothing. Just talking to myself, sweetheart.” Ritsu glanced at her, and they continued their meal.

She had heard him, and she was trying to not turn beet red in front of him again. _He thinks I’m cute?!_ _But…even when I look like this,_ Haruhi looked down at herself. She picked at her uniform with a slight frown.

“Hey,” Ritsu grabbed her hand, “what are ya doing that for?”

“Um…N-no reason just,” she fiddled with her uniform for a moment.

He didn’t push it and just sighed for a moment, “so you ready for the club today.” He shrugged his jacket off and slung it over her shoulders to keep the early spring chill off of her.

She yanked it, so it hovered over her entire form and even pooling on the step she sat on. Ritsu chuckled, “you’re so tiny.”

“And you’re a behemoth,” she sniffed. “And I may steal this if you’re not careful.” But she paused, “but people may get the wrong idea.”

“Fuck em.” He laughed out loud at her startled expression.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The entire host club room was covered in tropical plants. Haruhi and Kasanoda balked at the door and wore the same careful masks of indifference. Ritsu had to hand it to her; she could pull a poker face with the best thug and internally laughed.

“Oh, HARUHIIIIIII.”

“Oh, no.” He kept a laugh from breaking out as the twins swept by, yanking her with them.

“Ritsu,” Kyoya called, “come here, please.”

“Fine.” He did so and paused, “What the FUCK is THAT.”

Haruhi sighed and had been placed in a Polynesian getup with flowers in her hair; Kyoya had told the girls that he would be cross-dressing. So she was a cross-dressing girl, now cross-dressing as a boy? Wait... was that right?

This was crazy. But the girls were tittering over her outfit, the cream dress adorned with gold trinkets and earrings hanging down to her shoulders tinkled every time she turned her head. The beautiful head wrap gave her a curve about her neck.

She sipped her tea and posed for the ladies who were chattering about the spring dance they were going to have. “Will you be wearing a dress then too?” One asked with a sweet smile.

“I mean,” she paused, “if you would like me to, I don’t see why not. I really like cute things.”

They squealed happily and nodded, “oh, dancing beneath the cherry blossoms, it will be so dreamy!”

“You are so cute when you do that, ladies.”

“Do what, Haruhi?”

“When you dream like that,” Haruhi got a far off look in her eyes, and the girls all but fainted.

Kyoya watched with amusement, “Haruhi sure is popular.”

But in moments, squeals of feminine excitement filled the entire room.

Mori and Ritsu were leaning against one of the pillars, talking about jujitsu as Mori waited for Honey.

Haruhi paused and almost dropped her teacup seeing the tattoos he had entirely on display.

“This fuckin get up. I’m practically naked, Tamaki, you god damn idiot!” He roared across the hall. Did Haruhi see Mori almost laugh?

“Wow, he’s so…dangerous…” one girl sighed and leaned on her elbows.

Ritsu stomped over and paused when he caught sight of Haruhi. Holy _shit._

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as the girls crowded around her, “doesn’t Haruhi look _cute_ , Kasanoda?”

Haruhi almost melted when she looked up and saw two golden eyes burning as he looked at her. His entire body tensed and flexed like a predator trying to determine when to pounce.

“Abso-fucking-lutley.” He said with not a hint of an issue or embarrassment.

“R-Ritsu!” Haruhi turned beet red and clapped her hands to her cheeks.

Kaoru and Hikaru flanked her and leaned in, “he really does make a cute girl, doesn’t he, Ritsu?” Hikaru teased, taking a lock of hair and fiddling with it.

Ritsu felt his spine stiffen and his fist clench.

They felt the warning signs come and darted away.

Haruhi focused on entertaining the girls before her break and was grateful when it came, finding a moment to go sit amongst the large trees on a bench hidden away.

She fiddled with the trinkets on her dress and frowned a bit.

“Whatcha doing?” Ritsu was near her ear, and she almost screamed, leaping out of her skin. “Easy, sweetheart, it’s just me.”

“You scared me! How are you so quiet while being that big!”

“It’s my specialty.” He shrugged. But he watched her now. Her brow was furrowed, and she was looking down at herself, biting her lip.

“I don’t know; maybe this just isn’t really my thing..” She said finally, but before she could continue, Ritsu sat down and got her attention.

Kasanoda glanced her over and frowned. “Hey. You’re fuckin _beautiful_ in anything you put on.”

Haruhi felt her entire body zap with electricity. He was watching her with intent and determination.

“And if anyone tells ya otherwise, _I’m_ gonna have a problem with me. Got it?” He crossed his arms and looked at her from head to foot. “You wear and do whatever ya want. Hear me?”

Ritsu had then leaned forward after kneeling in front of her, so she had to look at him, gently cupped her face between his palms. “I’ll have your back regardless of anything you want. Just say the word. And if any one of these fuckers makes you cry, I’m gonna rip their spine out and beat them with it.”

Haruhi blinked rapidly at him. He was earnest. He really meant it. Golden eyes were filled with warmth and tenderness, and she swallowed the lump in her throat where tears threatened.

“You’re the prettiest thing in here, and anyone that doesn’t see it is a moron. Just means I get to look at you all by myself.” The last bit was murmured to her as if in private. Fingers diving into her brown locks and sending electric sparks down her back. And her fingers gently gripped onto his arms feeling muscle bunch under her touch.

“T-thank you.” She whispered.

A squeal came from the opposite side of the room. Making them both pause and glance behind Ritsu. A gaggle of girls hugging each other and having a fit of absolute craziness “OH MY GOD, THAT’S FANTASTIC!”

“THAT WAS SO DREAMY! DID YOU SEE HOW PROTECTIVE THAT WAS? I CAN’T EVEN AHHHH!”

“Goddammit.” They both said at the same time. Glancing at each other, they began laughing.

Tamaki was frothing at the mouth while the twins held him down, knowing that allowing the King to tangle with Kasanoda was a death wish.

“B-but…Kasanoda people are really gonna get—“

“The wrong idea, hey, at least it’s not incestuous.” He grumbled, glancing at the twins.

At this, Haruhi had to crack up laughing, “Ritsu!” She smacked his arm as he tugged her up and closer.

“And so what?” He whispered in her ear. “Let them talk,” he winked at her.

But the twins were right there in a moment. “Ya, but aren’t you a yakuza kid?” Kaoru asked, tilting his head.

Ritsu froze and glanced at Haruhi. 

“Ya, I mean, your dad is a syndicate boss, don’t they have issues with that kind of thing,” Hikaru asked, leaning against his brother.

Haruhi looked enraged. Her tiny fists clenched and shaking.

“F-Fujioka I-“ Ritsu began placing hands on her shoulders. “I was goin to talk to ya I swe—”

“Ritsu, please remove your hands.” She said calmly.

In that single sentence, he clammed up. He had meant to tell her later today, to sit her down and explain and let her know that nothing bad was gonna happen; his family really wasn’t into crime…more vigilantism…but…would that matter if he was a fucking yakuza anyway?

“You two. That is so rude to out someone like that. I already knew about his family. I’m not an idiot.”

Ritsu froze as Haruhi pointed at the twins and scolded them. “How would you like it if you two were outed by someone else on something personal, obviously? It bothered him, so he was waiting to tell me, but you had to go and ruin it!”

The twins had their hands up and shook their heads, ”well, we didn’t know!”

With that, Haruhi grabbed his hand and yanked him over to one of the side rooms, “come on.”

Shutting the door, she leaned against it and sighed, “Ritsu, I’m just so sorry I was wanting you to be more comfortable when—” turning around, she squeaked as he had put his arms on either side of her caging her in front of him. Slowly reaching down, he locked the door. “Ritsu?”

“Just don’t want anyone interrupting our talk, sweetheart.” He growled, his head ducked so she couldn’t quite see his eyes. But he was trembling.

“Ritsu, what’s wrong?” She reached up and placed her hands on his face, trying to get him to look at her.

“Are ya really okay with that?” He asked.

“With that?”

“My family.”

Haruhi laughed and tried to look at him “why wouldn’t I be? I like you guys, you’re funny, and they treat you nice, none of them have been mean to me, and besides, you’re a good guy.”

He scoffed, “Haruhi, I have really fucking hurt people.”

“People who would have hurt other people,” Haruhi said with absolute conviction.

“H-how do you know that?” Ritsu paused and looked at her full in the face now, his brow furrowed.

She traced one of the lines of his tattoo on his pectoral muscle making his skin light up with sensations that made his head spin. “My mother had old case files from your family. A lot of it was self-defense, or it was protecting citizens.”

He slowly began remembering something in a meeting and nodded, “that’s right, your mother was a lawyer…my old man mentioned her, but I misplaced the name Fujioka… but that doesn’t answer my question, Haruhi.”

“I’m okay with it…” she whispered. “I-I um…” she paused and fiddled with her clothing.

“Hm?” He tilted his head and stepped closer, so his forearms rested on the door, and he was within a single hand width apart. “You what?”

“I like you.” She squeaked.

“Like a friend?” He countered, not daring to even hope.

“No!” she blushed, “I really like you…more than a friend, I think…”

Ritsu felt his chest constrict, and he dove his hands into her hair and made her look him in the eye. “You saying you wanna be my woman?”

“I-is that what your family calls it?”

“Yes.”

“B-but everyone is gonna think.”

She was startled by the absolute determination in this man’s gaze as he gripped her still, long fingers diving into her hair to anchor her to him as he leaned against her, pressing her back into the wood of the door. “Let. Them. Think. What. They. Want.” He growled. “We can take it slow. I- I want you to get to know me a bit better, and I really want to get to know you better, okay?”

She nodded, feeling her heart skip a beat again.

“You sure you’re okay with having a son of a fucking yakuza boss as your boyfriend.”

“Quit asking, or I’ll smack you again.”

“I like em feisty.” He said with approval humming in his throat.


	5. Step...One...Two..Kiss?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu and Haruhi have to go to a spring ball!? 
> 
> IT STARTS GETTING HOT IN HERE FOLKS EXPLICIT CONTENT IS MILD HERE BUT IS BOUT TO GET FUN LATER ON ;) AS ALWAYS THEY WILL BE LABELD HERE.

Haruhi was attempting to calmly sit down and catch her breath. She waited at the school’s front after the club met for Ritsu to finish speaking to Mori and Honey.

Tetsuya smiled at her once he pulled up and got out to help her in the car. And it wasn’t long till Ritsu slid in next to her, his thigh pressing right to her own and causing a jolt to rocket through her. He had been a perfect gentleman. Ritsu had suggested that instead of walking when her dad worked overnight, she just stay in a guest room. She decided it was a great idea and was enthusiastic.

She wasn’t the only one.

“WELCOME HOME, YOUNG LORD, WELCOME MISS.” Bowed yakuza greeted them at the gates.

Ritsu rolled his eyes, but Haruhi nudged him. “Ya, thanks.” He grumbled, glancing at her smiling face.

She bowed to them. “Thank you. I shall be in your care.” 

Ritsu rushed her into the home to the buzzing charge of elated yakuza. “The Young Master brought home such a good girl!”

“She can cook too! It’s not a hopeless case!”

That had Haruhi laughing in a fit of giggles as Ritsu tugged her to the home’s central area where his rooms were. A large hearth, centered alongside lounges and different furniture, a widescreen tv, and training equipment were pleasantly organized around. She whistled. “Wow, no wonder you’re built like that. Is working out all you do?” She sounded incredulous.

With a smirk, he scooped her up despite her squeal of laughter and sat her down on a chair at the counter. “It’s something to do.” He had shrugged off his jacket and nodded his head at the door opposite his own room. “Had it set up so you’ll be comfortable.” She pranced over with her duffle-bag and went about doing whatever girls did to unwind, he guessed. “I’m gonna take a quick shower ring for someone if ya need something.”

“Kay!” The singsong voice responded.

He had felt like a can of soda shaken hard and set to explode. Ripping off his tie and clothing, he doused himself in shower spray and stood for a moment. This was becoming ridiculous. He couldn’t help but give in to having some form of release in hopes of coming down enough to have her near him without pouncing her like a beast. He was determined to treat her right, but his mind wandered to that dress she wore, satin skin, and warm smiles. Could he make her do that cute giggle of he touched her just right? If he trailed his mouth just so down her throat, what would she do? 

He had been so pent up it didn’t take much before he hissed through his teeth as his entire body trembled.

Ritsu was fed up with his lower half. And it seemed his lower half was annoyed at him, given that it had a propensity to get painfully aroused at precisely the wrong time.

\- - - -

Haruhi was stunned by the room. It was filled with gorgeous flowers and soft pastels, the bed was comfy and low, but it was ten times bigger than the one at home. What was this a king? She wiggled a bit and, after flinging her bag to the floor, bounced and landed on the bed with a giggle. Despite her discomfort, Ritsu had informed her that she should never feel the need to apologize for him spoiling her. 

So, realizing a losing fight when it happened, she backed off. But it was just the battle and not the war.

She got herself in her warm knit sweater and a comfy tank top and sweatpants with adorable bunnies on them. Fluffing her hair once the wig was off, she brushed it out. Should she tie it up? No... Ritsu liked her hair. Smiling, she kept it down instead in a very loose braid that whipped at her lower back. Shrugging on her long cable knit sweater and getting the provided slippers on, she stepped out and settled on the sofa.

Tetsuya had brought tea, and they chatted for a bit before he left. She was starting to get a bit concerned, but it was quelled once the door opened and Ritsu stepped out. She felt her jaw drop.

He was busy rubbing a towel through his hair, low riding jeans hugged his hips and showed a chiseled V where muscles bunched and flexed as he leaned over for a moment.

Her eyes traveled up to a defined six-pack and up to his broad chest and arms. Swallowing, she tried to still her heartbeat a bit more. He was tugging on a black workout tank before spotting her. Confusion at her expression and slowly, a smirk slid across his face as he watched Haruhi bury herself into her tea mug as if it were the most fascinating thing.

She wasn’t the only one looking though, his eyes roamed from her cute bunny sweats up to her tank top and open sweater that hung off her shoulders, due to it being so oversized. _She really likes big comfy warm things—_ another grin. _I’m big comfy, and warm..._ he firmly told himself to get a grip before walking over and sitting opposite on the couch. “So are you ready for that damn ball?”

“Oh the spring ball?” Haruhi groaned. “Tamaki said I have to learn the waltz. But since I’ll be dressed as a girl, I’ll be dancing the girls part.”

He laughed, “so you’re first cross-dressing as a guy. Now you are—“

“I know it’s confusing.” She exhaled snd her head fell back, revealing the line of her neck to him.

He practically licked his lips and groaned.

“I don’t know how to dance.” She admitted.

“Is that all?” He asked. “I was taught classical dance by my mother. I can teach you.”

“REALLY?!” She was bouncing across the couch and was now nose to nose with him in excitement, “because if you’re joking, I will throttle you!”

He swallowed, trying not to look down her shirt, and nodded, “yep.”

She was knee to knee with him now, her head reading on the couch. “Hm, well, if you’re teaching me, it’s okay.” She giggled at him making his heart skip.

“Course, sweetheart, I’ll teach you how to dance.”

She was actually very gracefully, not that he was surprised by that. But she fit perfectly with him and was very fast at learning. Before supper, he had gotten her around the living room in full than before she had almost tripped herself. “Easy, you’re still trying to lead.”

“Sorry!”

He thought for a moment. “Here.” Tying a scarf about her eyes, he smiled to himself, “now you need to trust me.” He said firmly.

Haruhi felt everything zero in on his hand at her back. Through her sweater, she could feel the heat and shiver. “Okay.” She said.

Everything was far more exact; he guided her through the dance with ease and praised her once they did a full turn and moved into the second. Pulling her closer, so she was flush against the length of his body, she wondered if it wasn’t a miracle their legs had not tangled. But it was exciting, and she laughed with glee.

As they finished up their first lesson, he undid the scarf and paused, “good job, see, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

She shook her head, and he grinned at her sheepishly.

Dinner was a quiet event for them, chatting back and forth and poking fun. And the nights went on like this except Ranka’s day off.

Finally, the day of the spring ball came, and everyone was on Twitter. Haruhi had been wrangled into a ball gown and her long hair swept up into a gorgeous pile of brown curls. She felt almost like Cinderella. The Hosts were all in suits, and even Ritsu looked dashing and cleaned up; however, his suit had to stretch here and there to keep his strength within. She had fiddled with a button on his shirt and flattened a hand against his sternum, earning a smoldering look from the yakuza.

“You look, beautiful sweetheart.” He murmured into the shell of her ear as they readied to welcome guests.

She blushed and swatted at his arm. But he had plans to stick with her, and while girls were no longer afraid, they were happy to watch from afar as this yaoi thing played out. In fact, they were hoping for it.

“Oh, but Haruhi, you really do look like a girl!” One client said, smiling as they walked in a group.

“Awe, you’re so sweet!” She watched Ritsu following on the outskirts before he came over and requested a dance glaring at Suoh.

“Mama he’s mad at me!” The King cried to Kyoya.

“Well, you did try to force Haruhi to dance in front of everyone. Did you not consider she wouldn’t know how?”

Tamaki shuffled his feet in guilt.

But it was a needless worry as the moment they were on the floor, Haruhi shut her eyes and smiled, nodding.

Ritsu wasn’t sure what his heart was gonna explode from first, pride or this unknown feeling of absolute delight as he tugged her closer by the waist, his fingers itching at the fabric.

The dance ended far too soon, and with it came the end of the night, where a girl was announced to get a kiss on the cheek from Tamaki— well, it was given to Haruhi. Much to Ritsu’s amusement and Tamaki’s dismay.

However, as Ritsu walked to help Haruhi down the last step, something snapped, given what Honey said “do you think this is Haru-chan’s first kiss? And Tamaki rushed forward to grab her— slipping on a banana and pushing her straight into Ritsu’s arms where their mouths collided.

Both froze amid the gleeful screech of females around them.

Ritsu had instinctively caught her by the waist to keep her from twisting her ankle. So her feet dangled above the ground, crushed to him as he had leaned over and kept his stance straight so he could set her down. They hopped apart with their faces a deep red.

_That was not how I wanted that to go._ Ritsu cursed himself and glanced at her. She was dazzling, her eyes shining snd her cheeks flushed. Wait... she was happy?

This reaction just fed the storm that was the yaoi craze.

Kyoya began marketing, and soon Ritsu had pulled her away to the garden. “Sweetheart, I’m so fucking sorry,” he gasped, cupping her face when he turned around after pulling them behind a wall.

She froze, wait. Was he sorry? Why? Her look of hurt and confusion was apparent, and he began soothing her.

“No, no, sweetheart, I’ve wanted to kiss ya for weeks, but... I was hoping it’s a bit more private, is all.” He was sheepish and looked at his feet.

“It’s private now...” she whispered.

He was a bit stunned as her fingers slid to his collar and yanked him down to her as she tiptoed.

This was warmer, his arm sweeping about her small waist and hoisting her to his chest. Letting her arms wind around his neck and fingers tangle in his hair. He fitted his lips against hers and felt his stomach flutter when she angled and let him deepen the kiss.

He had set her down and pressed her against the wall that kept them out of the line of sight of others. His fingers tracking up her waist to her shoulders to cup her neck and trace the pounding pulse there. He couldn’t sense his own rationality anymore and gripped her hips to him, large hands running up her back, leaving fire where he touched.

Breaking apart, he let out a sigh before kissing her jaw and neck, lingering warm puffs of breath as her head fell back in bliss. He wasn’t expecting a soft moan to escape her lips and make him remember the aching rod between his legs. The sudden throb had a guttural sound caught in his throat.

She felt like she was being devoured. Tugging at his hair, she heard a rumble from his chest as he caught her panting mouth again and twirled his tongue against her own. 

Haruhi went blank. Her fingers gripping in his jacket now and trying to pull him closer as a big calloused hand gripped her hip through the folds of her dress to hold her pelvis right against him. His hand traveled up but paused just where her waist met the short plunge of her dress. Fingers skating her collar bone deliciously, making her entire body thump as if her blood began moving faster. It was a silent question she answered by impatiently moving her hand over his and pressing it against the swell of her breast. She felt the shift in him and was firmly pressed to the stone with his thigh between her legs, grinding a spot that made fireworks go off behind her eyes. He had buried his nose to her shoulder and inhaled deeply before kissing her clavicle. She wasn’t sure what came over her, but she pressed a warm kiss against his throat and mischievously nipped him, feeling his entire body tense up. But before she could even begin to move against his solid form for some kind of relief, he paused, gently kissing her nose and untwining them.

He was not about to take her against a stone wall after a single kiss. _Did this little thing just bite me?!_ He was not going to survive this if she kept that up. Not in his life. She looked tempting, curious, and thoroughly aroused, her lips a little puffy from kisses, and her eyes gleamed over with want. He gave her one more deep kiss to try and satisfy themselves before he groaned when her fingers tugged his hair. “Sweetheart, easy.” He gasped, pulling his mouth from her. He was looking at her hungrily. And she felt a thrilling light through her.

“T-they’ll be looking for us.” He said softly, tucking her hair back in place and fixing her dress, which had wrinkled in a few spots from his grip. “Don’t think for a single second I don’t want ya, but there is no way I’m doing this right here and now. You’re far too precious to me for that.” Brushing his lips across the line of her jaw, he chuckled. “And here I am telling us to behave. Some thug.”

“So should you have a new category of gentleman thug?” She recommended with a smile.

He raised a sarcastic brow and tickled her sides, “oh ya that’s gonna scare the shit outta the men, such a gentleman!” This elicited a giggle fit from her that had him heartily laughing as she leaned against him for support as her sides hurt. He stopped and kissed her forehead and taking a moment to just hold themselves against one another, after a moment they sighed.

It was time to head back. And upon going to the restroom to splash some cold water on his face he caught under his collar the ever so light red print of a bite mark. _She did._ Sighing, _rabid little bunny_. But he couldn’t stop the giant lopsided grin from spreading on his face.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

They all sat down for a late tea with the group once everything was finished. Everyone teased them about it, and Kyoya seemed to be having outstanding sales given that he fully condoned any other public displays of affection.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and glared at him.

Tamaki almost got punched when he worked between them and hugged her, telling Ritsu he couldn’t touch his Haruhi. 

Ritsu felt an unnatural rage boil up. _Get ya fuckin hands off_ ** _my_** _woman._ The look he gave rivaled even his old man pissed off and ready to break kneecaps and crack skulls. “Ya wanna _die_ , Suoh?!” He had roared whipping the guy across the back of the head. What the hell had come over him? He pulled himself up short but the rage still ran rampant.

Somewhere in the Kasanoda estate, the yakuza perked up. “Anyone else feels that?”

The question rang out almost in unison. “Does the young lord wanna rumble?!”

Haruhi merely giggled at the enraged gangster and leaned on him when Tamaki retreated behind Mori who released a long suffering sigh, “down, tiger.”

That was all it took. He grumbled, flinging an arm over her shoulders and scooting her closer to him. “Who the fuck you calling tiger?”

“You!” She poked his nose gently, “you have orange highlights,” she played with a longer strand of his hair and he froze, “and your eyes remind me of a tiger!” She giggled and hugged him tight about the waist.

Ritsu stammered trying to find words and just grumbled something incoherent and leaned on the arm of the couch.

“Mama! Haruhi is getting close to the yakuza again!”

“Good, our sales will go up.”

This sent Tamaki into a spiral.

Honey and Mori were used to hanging out with Kasanoda, and they genuinely liked him. Honey sat on Haruhi’s opposite side and smiled at her. “Haru-chan did you have fun?”

A big smile that bloomed with springtime, “YES!”


	6. Just a little Physical...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are threats of violence in this chapter! And a thug gets beat up YAY. Ritsu being protective teehee.

“That does it!” Tamaki’s voice could be heard through the entire club room. “Papa wants you to go back to the way you used to be!” With that, he showed a blow-up photo of her ID with long hair.

“DONT GO BLOWING UP MY PHOTO WITHOUT ASKING FIRST!!!” She screeched.

Ritsu rolled his eyes; it was painfully obvious Tamaki cared about Haruhi, but not in the way the blockhead thought. And the other way, _if_ Tamaki ever found out about his own feelings— if Ritsu had any say would never happen. He lounged on a couch chatting with Mori and Honey, “You two should come and train with our men; they are quite fond of the two of you.”

Honey nodded, “I’ve heard that you and your father are very skilled in the art of katana.”

“Yes, it’s our family heritage.” Kasanoda coughed, feeling a bit self-conscious. “Oh no, what’s he going on about?” 

Ritsu could hear Haruhi groan and, in an exasperated tone, say, “I already said I don’t _care_ if I look like a dude.”

“Girls should never refer to one’s self as ‘dude’! MAMA! Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again.”

Kyoya merely rolled his eyes.

But Hikaru and Kaoru were standing on opposite sides of Tamaki, “it won’t matter anyway, physical exams are the day after tomorrow; if no one knew now, they sure will know then.”

Haruhi pondered for a moment, the cute expression when she was deep in thought, a finger tapping her chin. “Huh, I guess everyone will know I’m a girl…huh…” she paused, “I guess I’ll have to find another way to pay my debt!” That giggle, he tried to stifle a grin. If she ended up having to leave the club, Ritsu had already decided he would pay it off even if she beat the shit outta him for it. But for now, she was happy doing what she was doing.

“But even if she is a girl, boss, you won’t be spending much time with her anyway.” Hikaru pointed out.

Ritsu felt a smirk come across his face. They had him.

“Exactly, as where Ritsu spends the majority of time with Haruhi.” Kyoya looked at him over his glasses tilting his head. “But he already knows that.”

 _How the fuck did this guy?_ He grumbled, _damn, Ootori group._

Tamaki flinched and grabbed Haruhi in a hug, “please stay the club’s secret princess!”

“If she’s a girl, she won’t be able to stay in the host club.” Kaoru agreed.

Honey hopped over to her and tugged her arm, “Haruhi do you want to stay in the club?”

“I mean, I can’t help it if people find out I’m a girl, and I can’t exactly skip physicals.” She shrugged.

Mori gave Ritsu an imploring look, as much as the stone-faced man could muster with his eyes. But Ritsu knew well this language. Honey wanted her to stay, so he was obliged to help. Kasanoda sighed and walked over; Tamaki was gonna owe him. “Sweetheart.” He propped himself against the corner of the wall next to her, partially looming, so she had to look up at him. Leaning in, he grinned and said, “If ya go along with their stupid plan, I’ll make sure to reward ya.”

“Who’s plan you calling stupid!?” The twins chirped.

She scoffed, “oh please, like I can be lead with a carrot Ritsu.”

“I’m sure I can get Tetsuya to make one of those lunches again.”

People perked up and were exceptionally confused. Watching what Haruhi would do.

“I’m not some kind of glutton that I’ll just…” she paused and felt her face go red with the gleam he had in his gaze. “….n-not just that?” She squeaked. Haruhi couldn’t believe what had just come out of her mouth. She wanted him to kiss her again. He had kept his polite distance since the ball, and it was driving her crazy.

He knew _exactly_ what she was talking about and took a step closer and leaned in close. “We’ll see, _depending_ on how you behave.” _Poof!_ Her face became bright red.

Looking at her feet, then up at him, her brown orbs shimmered with blown out pupils.” _And_ fancy tuna?” The tilt-up in her voice, giving her an air of utter adorableness.

Ritsu almost grunted from the thump in his chest. “Sure, sweetheart, whatever ya fuckin want.” He wondered if he was gonna regret saying that.

The twins shrugged, “wow that was borderline inappropriate, good grief.”

“Ya, what on earth do _you_ _two_ do with your free time?” Kaoru added.

Haruhi gasped in scandalized anger and stomped her foot, and Ritsu roared at them, “ITS NOT LIKE THAT YA DAMN PERVS.” Though his cheeks flooded with red, and he choked back a growl. He _almost_ laughed; it _sort of is._ But he wasn’t about to say that.

She was fidgeting now, she wanted to snuggle, and he adored it. But she wasn’t about to with everyone just staring at her. He’d have to bundle her up in the car once the day was over with. With a quick kiss on the top of her head, he went back over to Mori, ignoring Tamaki’s interrogation about what he meant by behaving.

“Do ya want her to stay or not?” He asked, crossing his arms across the expanse of his chest and glaring down his nose at the host club’s leader.

The blond scoffed at him and tossed his hair back, “of course, but it doesn’t mean you act like an animal with her.”

His brow quirked, but before he could say something, Haruhi threw a book at Tamaki, “he is a perfect gentleman!!”

“Ouch! Haruhi!” He whined.

“Stop picking on Ritsu!” She snapped and turned away from him to chat with Kyoya.

Haruhi hopped into the car right after Ritsu and giggled when he yanked her over to pull her into his lap and bundle her in his jacket. “Ya know, eventually you’re just gonna have to steal it.”

“No! You have to wear it in between.” She shook her head and burrowed her face into his neck after working the short-haired wig off and shaking her hair out.

“Why is that?” He asked with a brow raised.

“Because then it won’t smell like you anymore.” She turned pink, saying it, and looked at her fidgeting fingers.

 _Is that supposed to be a good thing?_ She always nuzzled into him and inhaling when she had a stressful day, and he wasn’t about to move her from her spot, firmly sitting flush against him and letting his arms wrap about her waist. _Guess so._ He didn’t mind; he rather liked how she smelled too, like flowers and soap with some other scent that was just feminine.

They reached her home, and Tetsuya pulled the car over.

“Hey, you’re here.” Ritsu brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. He had been keeping a slight physical distance, he had come home from the ball an absolute hot mess, and it took everything he had not to pin her to the back seat of the car and kiss her from head to toe when he dropped her off. They had sat in quiet tension the entire time, not looking at each other.

“How come you’re being so distant?” She asked flatly.

 _Shit, she finally asked._ “W-what’da mean, sweetheart?”

“I mean. We didn’t exactly just kiss after that incident.” She said firm and not moving eye contact.

He tugged at his tie to loosen it. _Good grief, she was scarier than his old man interrogating him sometimes._ “Geez, sweetheart, if ya want me to kiss ya that bad, just _ask_.”

“I’m asking.” She leaned in nose to nose with him, and he gulped. _Who the fuck was the virgin again?!_ He shuddered when her lips gave him a soft peck on the mouth and a giggle. “Kay bye!” She sprang out of the car and up the steps leaving him heaving and beet red.

“The FUCK WAS **_THAT_**?”

He could hear her laughing as she shut the door. Tetsuya lowered the divider and grinned at him. “Young Lord?”

“SHADDUP!” He muttered into his hands, scrubbing his face in aggravation.

“Yes, young lord.” He was laughing the entire way back to the compound.

\- - - - - - - — - - - - - - - - -

Haruhi bolted into her room and slammed the door shut, feeling her chest-thumping from her heart. “What was I thinking!” She squeaked. She had only managed to give him a soft peck on the mouth. But it was a step!

Ritsu was always gentle with her, always making sure she didn’t zero in on homework during lunch and ate, even if he had to tempt her with food from the cafeteria if it was a challenging course.

People still kept their distance from him; she watched how they interacted with Mori and Ritsu totally different, like night and day, Mori seeming to have Honey near him gave a warm, intense silent type look. At the same time, Ritsu was a caged beast roaming the halls; it wasn’t his fault he had what her dad called resting bitch face. She giggled at that, more like resting gangster’s face.

But he always softened around her, and people seemed to notice he was more approachable, that included girls.

She stiffened and felt a bit of self-consciousness try and tromp her good mood.

No! Ritsu said he was only interested in her, and she would take him at face value!

But now, it was time to get ready for the physical.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The physicals’ day came, and Haruhi was exhausted as they began walking to the cafeteria, now made into an area for the doctors. Many long white coats and nurses scurried about the area as the club surrounded her. But she hadn’t seen Ritsu yet. “So how do you rich people do this?”

“Oh please, it’s just a physical it’s not like we have anything different.” But as the door opened, Haruhi knew they were full of crap.

The countless doctors and nurses and fancy areas with curtains almost knocked her over. “Why are there so many girls hovering?”

“Because the physical day is the best day!” One girl said. I glanced over at the guys and blanched. They WOULDN’T.

“Excuse me, Hitachin twins, we need to take your measurements.

“It’s fine we’re not shy!” Kaoru said.

“Ya, we don’t mind.” Hikaru said as they suddenly stripped their shirts off.

 _OMG_. Haruhi’s blank expression of absolute disdain made Kyoya chuckle darkly, “oh you might say that now.” He glanced at Tamaki and grinned, “I say though, surely you could easily take on Kasanoda, don’t you think?” As they gathered in the main curtained location for the boy’s physical, Kyoya glanced at Haruhi, “why don’t you give Haruhi a hug?”

 _What is this demon up to?_ Haruhi sighed.

“Awe, of COURSE. Come to Papa and let me give you a kiss on the cheek, princess!” Tamaki pranced over and was about to wrap her up in a hug.

There was animosity leaking through the curtain behind Haruhi as it slid open with a violent yank. “Kyoya, ya damn meddling fuckin demon!”

Kyoya merely shrugged. “It _did_ work.”

Ritsu stood behind Haruhi at his full height. “I see ya wanting to _really_ die there, _Suoh_.” Haruhi froze, pressed against her, a low grinding rumble vibrated at her spine.

A short pause and then swooning commenced.

 _What the?_ Haruhi turned and gaped; Kasanoda was glowering at Tamaki as he yanked off his tie on his half unbuttoned shirt, sleeves rolled up, and muscles bunched in agitation. He had stormed out of his curtained sectional like a charging bull, hair mussed and teeth bared. “Suoh, keep ya fucking hands **_off_** my rabbit.”

“Rabbit?” Everyone echoed. 

“My?” Haruhi whispered to herself as he draped an arm over Haruhi’s shoulders and leaned near her ear.

“Ya good, sweetheart?”

Squeaking whispers, “he calls him sweetheart?” squeals of joy.

“R-Ritsu… you’re a bit un-um..underdressed?” She was burning up, “and everyone…uh…”

He tilted his head, ignoring the squealing girls and Kyoya chatting with others about them. “And everyone else ain’t?” He asked, crossing his arms looking down at her. She exhaled and looked away. “And fuck em.” He kissed the top of her head and gave a final glare before going back to the doctor, who looked positively terrified. “Ya done, doc?”

“Yes!” The man nodded furtively.

Kyoya grinned devilishly. This went exactly as he planned. “Great distraction Ritsu.”

He turned to Haruhi, but she wasn’t there. “The fuck Kyoya?”

“She’s in the special boy’s clinic.” He answered simply. Ritsu nodded; he already knew this was at least Kyoya’s plan; the twins had planned on dressing one of them up like Haruhi— buncha fucking idiots.

“HELP” Everyone froze. “THERE’S A STALKER.”

Ritsu wasn’t about to freak out; he glanced over at a few men who were standing at the doorway— for once, glad his position gave him people on campus. They nodded and fanned out to go check on Haruhi.

“What happened?” One of the doctors asked the girl.

“This man just grabbed me! H-He came out of nowhere, and he told me I had to come with him; I was so scared, he heard the other doctors coming—he was headed to the special boy’s clinic!”

Kasanoda was already sprinting before the others had gathered what was said.

Haruhi folded up her clothing and took her wig off, shaking her hair out and sighing; it was nice Kyoya’s family had doctors here that were sworn to secrecy; he was so smart! And if this went well, Kasanoda said they’d go get sushi, YAY! She bounced a bit in place excited, but she’d have to change— was this a date? It seemed like a date…She pondered for a moment before she began to take off her pants as well.

A sound stopped her, “doctor I’m still cha…changing…” her instincts were on high alert as the person in a medical coat did not look anything like her doctor. “Who are you?!” She snapped. “GET OUT!” But he stalked closer and clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Just shut up and come with me, girl. I needed someone, and ya know what you’re gonna have to do, let’s go.”

She stepped hard on his foot and stepped back, ready to deck him.

“YOUNG MISS!” Three guys in black suits suddenly tackled the stranger to the ground, one of them throwing his jacket over her. They now grappled the thug to the floor. “GET DOWN!”

“NO ONE TOUCHES YOUNG MASTERS, GIRL. GET DOWN ASSHOLE.” The other snarled.

“Young miss?” She had sunk to her knees, and large tears welled up. Adrenaline kicking in and making her shake. “Come on, Miss Haruhi, it’s okay we’ve got it.” The yakuza gently lifted her up and sat her in a chair. “Don’t you worry, young miss, the Young Master will be here soon, okay?”

“O-Okay!” She hiccuped.

Ritsu stalked forward; he could see his men holding down a snarling thug on the ground. Behind them, Haruhi watched with wide, frightened eyes and had huddled in a chair.

“ _What_ is going on?” He asked, quiet and edged with tension…

The host club skidded to a halt behind him, and Mori held his arm out along with Honey. “Everyone stay back.” Honey said as his gaze took on a deadly look. “Takashi, back up Ritsu.”

Ritsu slowly moved forward, his teeth bared with Mori right behind him. “Who’s the bastard?”

“Boss, this guy cornered Miss Haruhi and was trying to drag her off! We got him before anything happened.”

 _Thank god._ He exhaled but glanced at Haruhi, noticing she was in nothing but her undergarments pants, and one of his men’s coats had a creeping rage come upon him.

“R-Ritsu?” Tears bubbled up, and she let out a sob, trying to hold it back and rubbing at her eyes to wipe tears away. “I-I’m fine! I’m okay, I promise.” But she stammered over her words and couldn’t look at him.

“She did good boss, broke the asshole's foot!” One of the men crowed.

The other laughed, “serves him right.” Ritsu almost praised her. If he wasn’t so angry, he might have.

“Might I remind you _not_ to kill him, please, despite the deep desire to do so.” Kyoya said, bored as he walked over and pat Haruhi on the head, “it’s alright now we’re all here.” 

Tamaki joined him on the other side and stood halfway in front of her arms crossed. “Don’t worry, you’re safe now.”

Ritsu felt a cold calm come over him. He lit a smoke and took a deep drag running a rough hand through his hair. One more glance over Haruhi, and he went still before walking over to the wooden table, and with one strong wrench broke off a leg. The thug made a sound of distress while the yakuza members whistled. “Boy he’s fuckin pissed.” One muttered. But they were silenced as Kasanoda held a hand up for silence from them.

Everyone stood still for a moment, “so you wanted to fuckin touch someone protected by my family, huh?” With a snap of Ritsu’s fingers, his men had the thug on his knees.

Ritsu kept his voice congenial like he was just asking for directions. “You wanted to scare the shit outta _my_ girl? Hm?” Haruhi watched as a transformation happened. Here was the next Oyabun of the Kasanoda Syndicate. Glancing over his shoulder, a deadly glint in his golden eyes and a curl of his lip, giving him a terrifying visage. 

_I should be terrified._ Haruhi just felt her heart thump a few beats out of rhythm, all he needed was a katana, and she might actually swoon. A fury was rolling off of his body as he glared down at the thug being held firmly. Walking over, Ritsu gripped the man’s head tight by the hair and dragged him up off his feet, eye to eye. “Answer me like a man ya fuckin punk.” Haruhi wondered if it was a practice that allowed him to not drop the smoke that still smoldered dangerously close to the guy’s cheek as he spoke.

The man babbled. “K-Kasanoda, I had no idea, I was just told to come to grab a girl, and she happened t-to be here I didn’t know she was ya girl!”

Haruhi watched in abject horror, more so from the fact that this man had admitted to trying to kidnap her. But did his family really have that much influence to cause such fear?

“Hm…” he glanced over the club he had made in an appraising manner after dropping the thug back into his men’s grasp. “I see.” Kasanoda sighed and took another drag of his smoke, leaning in, dropping the ash on the guy's face before leering at him. A feral look came over him. “Ignorance ain’t saving ya though; putting your filthy hands on my woman was your undoing.” He glanced at Kyoya. “I’m not gonna kill ya.” Tracing his eyes over Haruhi’s disheveled form and back to the thug. “I’m just gonna make ya _wish_ I had.”

“Ritsu.” Mori’s voice cut through the fog. “Not in front of Haruhi.” His firm hand gripped Kasanoda’s shoulder and brought him out of the blood lust.

Haruhi saw that something had snapped him out of it. And a realization seemed to dawn on Kasanoda; with self-inflicted horror, he looked at her and stumbled back a step shaking with rage. “S-sweetheart I’m-I…”

“W-wait!” Before he could take a step back and get away, she launched forward and hugged his waist. “It’s okay! I’m okay!”

He wouldn’t even look at her. His entire body tense as he extricated himself from her to slowly walk away.

Honey hugged Haruhi and comforted her, “just give him a moment, Haru-chan… I’ll handle this.” Looking at the deadly expression on the senior classmate, Haruhi realized this would be far worse for the thug than Ritsu would have been. “Come on, Takashi.” The twins even joined in with burning rage in their eyes.

She tugged on her shirt and followed him all the way to the empty music room, where he collapsed onto a couch with his hands over his face. “Ritsu?”

“Sweetheart _not_ now.”

“Yes now.”

He glared at her… a real glare, but it faltered for a moment before resuming his position, obviously getting a headache. “Ugh, what? You gonna yell at me or ask me what the fuck happened?”

She blanched, “n-no…” frowning, she stomped forward and grabbed his hands from his face, and pulled them away. “Look at me!” He slowly opened his eyes and felt the terror of her looking at him in disgust melt. She was…worried? “Are you okay?” She asked.

He froze, his mouth falling open. Am _I okay?!_ “Sweetheart what the fuck?” Leaning forward, he held his arms out as if in absolute stunned disbelief.

She stammered, “what!”

“Am I okay? Ya just got attacked by a thug there’s fearlessness, and then there’s just…I don’t even know! Recklessness!”

She frowned at him, now crossing her arms, “anyone who wouldn’t be scared of that has no sense, but I’m worried about you still!”

He was too amped up, adrenaline slamming through him. Watching her fidget in front of him. He sighed, “what is it, sweetheart?”

“D-did you really mean that?” She asked softly.

“What?” He asked, exasperated.

“T-that I’m your…”

He hauled her up against him and into his lap, tucking her head under his chin. “Yes, you’re my woman. And you need to know that if Takashi hadn’t been there, I might’ve beaten that thug's skull in for trying to take you.”

She blinked at him. “Y-you would?”

“That should scare ya, sweetheart.”

A pink flush, “um…and if it doesn’t?” It actually made her feel protected, he would never hurt her, and she knew it. And besides— he probably would have been nicer than what Honey and Mori were doing.

Ritsu blinked at her in disbelief, “you are either the ballsiest chick I’ve ever met or really fucking stupid-“he couldn’t finish as she had kissed him full on the mouth. Haruhi felt him relax completely back against the couch and smiled, peppering his face with gentle kisses, “I’m sorry that happened, sweetheart.” He muttered into her neck. “I can’t even tell ya how scared I was that something happened to you. I just snapped…you looked so scared.”

“I was scared, but then you were there, and I wasn’t!” She smiled brightly and smooched him on the cheek.

Sighing, he felt his head fall back, and he glared at the ceiling. “We’re gonna have to figure out if it was planned for you or if it was just a one-off.”

“What do you mean?”

Honey walked in with Mori, both of them looking solemn. “It wasn’t, and don’t worry, Kyoya is handling the rest with the private police force. Your Boss will be notified.” Within a moment, though, the anger dropped, and he giggled, “Yay, you made up!”

Haruhi launched herself to the other side of the couch in embarrassment, much to Ritsu’s dismay. _Ah shit._ He was enjoying her being close.

Mori walked over and clapped a hand on Ritsu’s shoulder and nodded. “Good job.”

Kasanoda gulped and nodded at him. “Thank you, Takashi. And Mitzkuni…anything you need. Just say the word.”

Honey smiled brightly, “we’re just happy our friends are okay!” Mori sat down with Ritsu, and they just both exhaled deeply.

Haruhi didn’t understand; it _must be silent, strong guy stuff._

The rest of the host club came in and checked on Haruhi, Tamaki looking abysmal, and Kyoya talking into the phone and making sure that his force was handling everything on the forefront of the thug who was now tied up and black and blue with several lumps on his head.

“W-what did you all do to him?” Haruhi asked.

“Ya, Ritsu may have been a better choice.” Honey said with a laugh. “We kinda got carried away.”

Ritsu was blinking at the thug and broke out in howls of laughter. “Shit, I was just gonna knock ya ass out and hand ya over to my old man HA!” He held his sides. Mori’s lips twitched, and he smiled at Haruhi.

“Well no one can mess with our Haruhi!” The twins said, hugging her on either side. “Right Ritsu?”

“Fuck, right.” He said, laughing. “Buncha nut jobs, what would we do without ya?”

“Ritsu!” Haruhi bounced over on the couch to him.

“What?”

“Reward?” She pouted, “you promised!”

“Fine, fine, fine. I’ll reward ya, it’s the least I can do.”

“YAY!” She tackled him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

Ritsu rolled his eyes. This group was gonna be the death of him, but he wasn’t sure he minded that much.


	7. You're a thug...but you're mine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CONTENT. SKIP IF YA DON'T WANT. IS DETAILED AND IT GETS HOT SO FOREWARNING YALL.

Haruhi was driven to the compound, Ritsu refused to set her down once he pulled her into the car. “Is Ranka working late?”

“Mmhm. Overnight.” Haruhi nodded and chewed her bottom lip. “I really don’t want to be home alone.” 

Kasanoda understood and smiled at her; keeping her bundled up and carrying her princess style out of the car, they entered the compound’s gates to a round of cheers, concern, and worry. “YOUNG MISS!” Yakuza swarmed them while keeping a respectable distance, all bowing. “We heard what happened, young miss. We will figure it out, so don’t worry!” One said.

The others all nodded. “Yes! We won’t rest till they are brought to justice!”

Ritsu spotted the three members who had taken care of Haruhi’s assaulter. “You three! Come.”

Rushing forward, they bowed. “Young master!”

“Names,” Ritsu demanded.

“Eiji!”

“Kosuke!”

“Souji!”

“YOUNG MASTER!” They all kowtowed, faces pressed to the ground.

Haruhi whispered in his ear, making him jolt. “Reward them, okay? They did a good job.” A soft peck on his cheek, and he nearly melted on the spot and cleared his throat.

“Haruhi states you did your job well. I am in agreement. Decide upon a reward, whatever you want, and come to me when you’ve made your decision. If ya don’t pick something, I’ll just throw a fuck ton of money at ya anyway, so choose wisely. If ya don’t pick, I’ll be annoyed.”

“Ritsu!” She whispered.

A long sigh, “good job.” With that, he stalked off with her to his quarters—Tetsuya right behind them.

Ritsu paused when an older gentleman garbed in a suit stepped from the shadows of the main house. “Son?”

Haruhi squeaked and squirmed, “I need to say hi, put me down!” She whispered. Bit Ritsu kept her in a tight lock.

“Not at all, young lady.” The gentleman said, smiling. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you. I am sorry that you have experienced such a fright today.”

“I was okay once Ritsu came for me.” She said firmly.

Kasanoda almost swayed at the absolute certainty she had in her voice and her grip that tightened around his shoulders. She spoke to the Oyabun of the Kasanoda Syndicate like he was a regular man at a coffee shop. _Good God, can she become any more attractive?_ He was starting sideways at her with shock.

Kenji glanced the couple up and down before throwing his head back and roaring with glee. “Now THAT is a woman worthy of my son.” Reaching forward, he took Haruhi’s hand and shook it firmly, “it is a joy to meet you, young lady. Rest well, and please join me for breakfast tomorrow. I would like to get to know you.”

“I would be honored to Oyabun.” She nodded her head to him in politeness before Ritsu grumbled at his father and stomped off to her room, slamming the door shut to the main living area.

“Tetsuya?” Kenji asked, lighting his pipe. “Be sure to keep an eye on her.”

Ritsu sat Haruhi down on her bed and checked her over; although she looked fine, he turned her head this way and that, checked her mouth and neck for bruises, made her rotate her wrists for him, and stretch her arms. “Just humor me.” He muttered when she complained.

He was brisk with his hands; he brushed her rib cage up to her shoulder; it was a bit tender from where the thug grabbed her. He glanced down at her as if trying to determine what to do.

“Just check it good grief you’ve already seen me in my bra twice.” She muttered. Leaning back on her palms.

He choked, “hey— that was an accident, and the second time wasn’t planned, ya know! If I’m gonna see ya in your bra, I would like it not to be out of necessity or a shit-tastic situation. But rather cause ya want me to.”

“Oh so you _want_ to see me in my bra? Or rather want me to want you to see me.” She gave a low chuckle, “my, my, my.”

He cleared his throat and methodically began to only unbutton the top few buttons and moved the shirt to see fingerprints on her collarbone, turning a deep purple.

“Geez I didn’t know he grabbed me that hard.” She said matter of fact.

He was shaking, though. Ritsu’s gaze boring into the bruise as his fingers brushed across it. “I really shoulda just blown his head off.” He whispered.

“Noooo.” She said, grabbing his hand and resting it on her cheek, “don’t worry. It’s over, I’m safe here, I doubt anyone would even dare try to come in here with this many angry yakuza and one super mad tiger. And once my dad finds out good luck with anyone coming near the house…so it’s probably best he doesn’t find out.”

“I shouldn’t have ever done that in front of ya.” He said remorsefully, cupping her jaw in a warm hand, “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head and grabbed his collar, and fell back on the bed, pulling him with her. He usually would be immovable, but out of sorts, he caught himself on his palms pressing down the mattress on either side of her head. “Stop apologizing. And reward me. I _did_ break his foot, apparently!” Haruhi looked so proud of herself that he laughed for a moment.

His adrenaline was still pumping through his system, and he paused. Her hair spread out on the cover, and a sparkle in her eyes. Most people would crack under such a harsh reality. _What makes her so different?_ He pondered this as he looked her over, a low groan tearing from him as he caught sight of the swell of her breasts from the open shirt as she took a deep breath. How much of a reward could he give? She did say that she’d let him know if she was uncomfortable. 

She just watched him, expectant, and smiled, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Ritsu took that as a green light and kissed her deeply, running his tongue into her mouth, producing a low sound from her. He felt a bit of his control snap, letting his hands travel, dragging her up, and tossing her slightly further up on the bed. “Get up there.” He growled.

A giggle. She actually giggled when she bounced. “Oh, you’re laughing right now?” He said with a smirk.

“Mmhm.”

“Well, _that’s_ new.” He grumbled, crawling over her straddling her legs, planting his forearms on either side of her head so he could lean down and mold his mouth to her own, silencing her. It wasn’t long till she melted into the comforter and tilted her head as he trailed warm wet kisses down her throat and arched her back. His breath caught for a moment breathing on her collar before softly kissing the bruise and traveling down ever so slowly to press a hot kiss to her sternum.

She felt him stop, and her body tensed; oh _no, you don’t_. Fingers diving into his hair, she pulled his mouth back to her and exhaled a breath between her teeth as he dragged his tongue up her sternum to her neck. “If ya want me to kiss ya all over, sweetheart, _ask for it_.” The low octave he hit rattled inside her brain, and she squeaked in embarrassment.

Brushing his nose to her’s he waited; he wanted her to say it, and she was beet red looking him in the eye as little pants huffed past her swollen lips.

She squeaked the words out, “don’t stop.”

A sly grin, “don’t stop what,” he murmured in her ear, nibbling the lobe, causing a jolt to buck her body up off the bed. “Oh you’re sensitive here?”

Haruhi opened her eyes wide in surprise. Who _the hell was sensitive on their ears of all places?_ But shuddered when he dragged his teeth across it and nibbled her jaw. He tracked his way back down to where the shirt was just barely open enough for him to skim the tops of her breasts with warm huffs as his hand ran down her body to grip her hip down to the bed, holding her still.

“P-Please kiss me there.” The whimper was almost inaudible.

“Oh? Where? Here?” He kissed the space just above where she wanted, looking up at her with teasing eyes.

Haruhi felt her body tighten up, tingling, heat sweeping over her. “ _Ritsu_!” She growled at him with a glare.

Surprise stamped his face, “well, now if you ask so nicely, why not?” He grabbed the buttoned part of her shirt with his teeth and pulled it loose, keeping eye contact the entire time. Her eyes widened, and her mouth went slack. She watched him travel down and do the same till the last button where he glanced at her, “can ya get that for me, sweetheart?”

Nodding, she undid the button with trembling fingers as he kissed her working hands.

He sat back on his knees for a moment and just stared at her, slender waist trekking up to soft small breasts that already showed hardened tips pushing against a lace floral patterned bra. She flushed and almost drew her arms up. “Ah!” He admonished and shook his head. “Keep your arms right where they are.”

She moved her arms down back to the bed and gripped the cover on either side of her head, looking to the side. “R-Ritsu don’t stare. It’s embarrassing!”

“Fine, no staring,” His mouth covered a perked tip over the thin fabric of her bra cup, and he watched her entire body bow off the bed once he applied gentle suction. Fingers dug into his hair, tugging him closer, and he grinned against her, nibbling lightly before grabbing the top of the bra with his teeth and dragging it down.

Her brain was short-circuited. A low, dull throb between her legs and where his mouth was, it tore a gasping moan from her. His other hand reaching to cup the neglected breast and rub in an agonizing circle on the aching tip before pressing it between his fingers.

“You’re _very_ sensitive.” He whispered, moving his mouth to the other breast and lathing attention till she whimpered and squirmed. “Is this what you wanted, sweetheart?”

Nodding, she let out a short sob as his big hands cupped her breasts and fondled her as he moved up to kiss her mouth, catching the sounds and whimpers that escaped.

He was completely drunk off of this. Gently tugging and massaging her flesh till her opened mouthed moans, let his tongue push the kiss even deeper. Her small hands gripped his jacket, trying to tug it off of him, her hips pushing up against his groin, making his brain almost shut off. “Easy, sweetheart,” he soothed her pressing her hip firmly to the bed.

She panted and stared at him, questioning. His fingers worked at his shirt quickly and slid it off, watching her gaze glitter as she reached up, grabbing his shoulder and tugging at him to come closer.

“Didn’t these hurt?” She asked, tracing his tattoos across his forearm, bicep, shoulder, and pectoral muscles.

“Nah. I got em several months ago. The biggest bitch was staying still.”

“That soon?!” He laughed and pressed his body against her skin, reveling in how warm and soft she was. “U-Um…Ritsu?”

“Ya sweetheart, ya wanna stop?”

“Um…I don’t know?” She was chewing her lip, nervous.

“Hey,” crooning at her, he plunged his fingers into her long hair and kissed her nose, “come here,” snuggling himself over her and burying his face into her neck, he sighed deeply. “I can just stay like this. Just fuck everything else.”

Giggling, she wrapped her arms about his shoulders as his arms scooped under her back to hug her closer. She liked his weight on her; it was almost like her own weighted blanket.

_The weighted tiger comes with the self-heating element._ She chuckled to herself.

“What’s so funny.”

“Just thinking about how I have my own heated blanket right now.”

“Pfft!” He busted up, laughing into her neck. “Oh is that what she wants me for a BLANKET? That is just fantastic.” Leaning up on his elbows, she followed and planted a deep kiss against his mouth, pulling a low moan from his throat. 

“A thug blanket?”

“Yeah exactly.”

“You’re a thug, but you’re mine.” She said, firmly planting a big kiss on his jaw and nipping him.

He growled and pinned her forearms to the bed, “playing with fire, little bunny.”

“What? Is the big bad tiger gonna _eat_ me?” She laughed at her own joke. Obviously had no idea what she was inferring to.

_If ya fuckin want_ ** _hell_** _yes._ He couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips and grinning at her. “If you say pretty please.” His gaze traveling down to the adjunct of her thighs. “I’d be happy to devour you. Won’t promise you’ll be quiet, though.”

The wheels worked in her head, and he watched as she figured it out.

If she said pretty please, what on earth was he about to do? Haruhi tilted her head and was about to open her mouth.

The door flung open. 

Both of them stopped still as if ice water was thrown on them.

“Young Miss supper is ready, and have you seen the young l-lord…” a pause. And then a gleeful sound, “Oh well. I guess I’ll just come back.”

“TETSUYA.” Ritsu’s growl had a deadly edge as he blocked her body from view, clutching her to his chest and glancing a baleful look over his shoulder.

“Yes, yes knock, I _forgot_ , sorry! Don’t stop on my account byeeeeeeee.”

Was it just Haruhi, or did this man sound thrilled? Her entire body exploded in a blush.

_omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg._ She was still blushing furiously as Ritsu gently moved off of her and got her clothing, red-flagged his cheeks, but he still kept his stoicism. “I’ll ah, go grab supper, and we can eat here, alright?”

“S-sure!” She said, nodding fervently, big eyes blinking rapidly.

Ritsu stomped out of the room with his shirt wide open as he yanked it on. Tetsuya holding a tray grinning from ear to ear. “Why hello, Young Lord, here is supper.”

“Mmhm. Thanks.” Kasanoda growled, “way to cockblock.” He wasn’t even angry about being so riled up, but if she had wanted to go to third base, he didn’t even care if he had gotten anything out of it. Just watching her become unhinged was enjoyable.

“Was that a cockblock for you or her? Seems more from her. Hope she’s not too cross.”

“Shut up!” Ritsu slammed the door in his friend’s face.

Tetsuya couldn’t help but howl with mirth after he left the main rooms. But he kept his lips sealed as to preserve Haruhi’s dignity.

_I know the Oyabun is worried about her being a spy, but if she is, she’s terrible at it._

Haruhi lay on the bed glancing at the ceiling, her fingers tracing her lips and that low thumping throb between her legs still incessant. He had really stared down at her as if he planned on kissing her _everywhere_. She clapped her hands to her face to ease the heat and clenched her legs together to stop the throb. “Ugh!” Frustration riddled her body. And she had not imagined the hard length pressing her hip when she had ground against him.

Her heart thumped rapidly. She had gotten to second…almost third base…and a gleeful little laugh escaped her as she hopped up and got her pajamas on. 

Ritsu had dropped off the trays and let her know he’d be a moment. She wondered where he ran off to but figured he was with Tetsuya. She was sorely mistaken. His hands braced himself on the wall as he took deep, gulping breaths to calm down. His mental images were filled with sliding her clothes off and burying his mouth where she’d thoroughly enjoy. She was so cute and had totally missed what he meant, or rather he wondered if she just didn’t think men did that sort of thing. She wasn’t totally sheltered; he knew that much. But— he was really looking forward to teaching her whatever she wanted to know. His nails scraped the walls as he groaned before unbuckling his pants and sliding them down slightly to free himself. She smelled divine, fit _just_ right against him, and responded perfectly. He could spend the entire night just teasing her if she’d let him. His hand pumped automatically, slicked by arousal, and became jagged and greedy. He gritted his teeth to keep from letting out a loud moan as release slammed into him like a freight train, his hand pumping slowly to draw it out. It took a few moments to gather himself together and get himself back to rights in some sweats and a soft t-shirt.

She was waiting with the heated trays smiling and bounced on the bed, sitting cross-legged. “Look!” She pointed, and he laughed. They had made ramen, and she was ecstatic. There was even a soft boiled egg in each. Ritsu took the egg from his bowl and placed it in her's. She lit up like a firework and continued eating, scooting closer to him, so their thighs pressed together.

He could get used to this. Glancing at her as she slurped noodles and broth, he felt a softness come over his expression. _I think I’m starting to love this girl._


	8. The Manager and the Yakuza...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CONTENT IN HERE TOWARDS THE END YAY THIRD BASE.

She wasn’t able to have breakfast with the Oyabun. Sadly, work had called him away, but that was alright. She assured Tetsuya to let him know that once he was available, to simply call on her.

This earned her the favor of the ENTIRE house. However, Ranka drew the line when they stationed themselves outside the apartment to guard their precious “Lucky Rabbit of Kasanoda.” Ritsu had howled when he heard them explain the name. Ranka even had cracked up when he heard it, and Haruhi, simply mortified, tried to sink into her shoes.

Ritsu and Haruhi were sitting with Mori and Honey eating cake, or rather Haruhi and Honey ate cake, Ritsu and Mori were speaking in hushed tones about fighting skills.

“Haruhi!” Honey pointed to the locket that had swung free of her peach-colored lolita dress. “What’s this?”

“Oh!” She smiled brightly and opened the sizeable heart-shaped locket. “It’s my mom!”

Ritsu paused and watched her.

“Oh wow, Haruhi, you look just like her!” He peeked at the locket and hugged Usa-chan, the bunny.

“Thank you! She was pretty amazing.”

“My old man said there wasn’t a single contractual case she couldn’t figure out.” Kasanoda said, sipping his tea. “She was _that_ good.”

Honey was wide-eyed, “and you wanna be a lawyer too?”

Haruhi nodded, “I think so, I mean— there may be something else out there for me, but for now, that’s what I want to do.”

Mori smiled and put a hand on her head. “Just don’t work too hard.”

Haruhi nodded, “I won’t!” Then glowered, “Ritsu makes me take breaks.”

“Yup.” Unabashed, the yakuza grinned and, to Haruhi’s surprise fist-bumped Mori.

“You two!” Haruhi complained.

They were dressed up like royalty this time, Tamaki a prince of course, and every one a different member of the court. Haruhi was in a very lolita-esqe dress with a high neck, and that flowed to the floor rather than short. She was grateful because the hickey _someone_ put on her shoulder hadn’t quite healed just yet even though a week had passed, her fingers strayed to the spot after she tucked her necklace away; she heard a chuckle. Glaring at Ritsu, who whistled and looked up at the ceiling, she sighed. _Incorrigible._

He was such a tease, light brushes as they walked past one another, or when he was handing her something, a breath in her ear if he leaned over.

But she one-upped him. In archery training at the compound, while he warmed up, she had gotten there early and was led to watch him practice with the longbow. Stealthily walking up, she blew on the back of his neck, her small hand against his lower back; his shot went wild and slammed into the wall of the house; embedded so deep everyone just left it there.

She had nearly rolled on the floor, laughing at his disgruntled look as he pulled his hair into a loose bun atop his head. “Very funny ya little shit.” He rumbled amid the laughter of the men.

“Good shot, young master!” Some of them cheered.

He had gotten revenge pinning her to the wall inside the house and kissing her limp and needy before backing off and walking away, smug.

Kenji had supposedly seen the arrow on his return and raised an eyebrow when he asked, “the bunny one-upped the tiger.” Tetsuya smiled and chuckled.

The nickname had stuck; Ritsu was now the Tiger of Kasanoda. It was rather fitting given his golden eyes and red hair with orange highlights when the sun shone; that and the sheer mass of him. It also helped that the katana given to him by his father had a tiger inlaid in the sheath painted on with gold leaf and beautiful Japanese art similar to the style he had on his body.

And so the Bunny and the Tiger had a whirlwind relationship that no one entirely understood. Side by side, they were polar opposites. Haruhi with her tiny and delicate frame, and he, massive and threatening in stature. But she latched onto him whenever he was around, and he seemed to allow it.

They lounged in royal wear and watched as Tamaki made all the ladies drop in a swoon. Haruhi was very good at entertaining guests, and they tended to like Ritsu with her— so it worked out. He would tease her and watch her blush, and the girls would lose their minds.

_Good grief, this yaoi shit is like a cult._ But whatever made being close to her work.

He caught sight of a girl with blond hair peeking from the side of the door. He whistled to Kyoya, who fixed his glasses and nodded.

Tamaki was busy trying to offer a flower when. BAM! She had punched him flat out. “YOU’RE PHONY!”

Ritsu put a fist to his mouth and choked down a laugh, “oh shit.”

Haruhi blinked. “What just happened?”

Renga Houshakuji had landed in the host club and beelined for Kyoya. Apparently, she was his fiancé.

Everyone felt their jaw drop. “uh…what?” Tamaki screamed.

“Daddy is mad mommy was keeping a secret.”

“Could we please stop referring to us as husband and wife?” Kyoya deadpanned.

Renge caught sight of Ritsu and frowned after looking at all of them. “Ugh you’re all so bland!”

Ritsu’s brow twitched. “Excuse me?”

“If you look like you do and act like a hardcore, then you’re nothing but a thug.”

“Look here, ya crazy broad.” Ritsu began. But Haruhi pat his hand. He grumbled and bit his tongue. But he didn’t miss the look of annoyance in her gaze.

Honey was hiding behind Mori after he was called no better than a baby. And Tamaki was, of course, sucked into his own self absorbance.

“I don’t like the look of this.” Haruhi said.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Ritsu tossed the “script” on his bed and snarled incoherently, scrubbing his face. “That chick is starting to piss me off.” He told Tetsuya. It was bad enough to cast Haruhi as some kind of damsel in distress—boy in distress…whatever…But his “character” flaw was that he needed to feel deeper and express it better.

He wasn’t sure if he was angrier than she had hit the nail on the head, or if she was trying to fit him in a box; he had already been shoved into his whole life and had some reprieve from with Haruhi was closing back around him.

Weeks went by, and they went about their merry way, script reading and other things before a team from Hollywood of all places showed up. _Ugh._ He finally understood why Haruhi said, _damn rich people_. All the time. _My poor bunny._

He lamented to himself. They had been studying for tests, and he was worried about her; Ranka had texted that she was okay and working hard. He brought her a gift basket with all her favorite snacks and a bunny stuffed animal he had seen online. Ranka told him she had bounced around like an actual rabbit and slept with the toy. The chat with the hosts, except Haruhi, a different group, was all chatting about Renge and what to do for the “movie” she was going to film.

Ritsu finally stopped his involvement and informed Renge that a yakuza was not going to be filmed. Dismayed, she attempted to get Kyoya to back her up, but he agreed that it would cause problems.

Kasanoda tried everything to keep Haruhi happy while she focused on school. He even came over when Ranka told him she was sad and shoved his jacket at her dad during a stop by when she was holed up in her room. Ranka rolled his eyes and opened the door to his daughter’s room, and flung it at her gaining a delighted squeeing sound echoing through the apartment. Ritsu was pretty sure small animals could hear her miles away and chuckled to himself.

A lopsided smile at how gleeful she was, Ranka walked back and high-fived Ritsu. “Thanks Kasanoda.”

But he got to see her at the club and during class, and the small moments when he would drop her off at home were filled with a crazed need from both of them to get as close as possible.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t in a foul fucking mood without their alone time. The yakuza members tried hard to keep his spirits up. They played kick the can, cards, watched gangster films for a laugh and found that he was getting closer to his men because of this small girl. His old man even joined in for the movies and boo’d with them during stupid scenes throwing popcorn at the tv.

But during their intimate stolen moments, he kept his hands at the appropriate spots, despite the absolute desire to trail them up to her thighs and waist up into her shirt to make her squirm.

He wasn’t an animal, and he had more self-control than that. So, he focused on working out and his training while she focused on her education. He had already passed most of his courses testing out and simply bided his time with her for his own enjoyment and the high school experience. His father had agreed because an Oyabun needed to communicate with civilians. And he had his hand in Ouran with countless donations, so the headmaster agreed whole-heartedly.

But this Renge… Ritsu grit his teeth as he watched the film, standing off to the side. It was a bunch of bullshit to him, and once finding out that she was some crazed Otaku mistaking Kyoya for a game character, he realized how spun out it was. But the dark lord had told him this was the daughter of a significant client. So that was that.

“H-have you been working out more?” Haruhi had stopped and eyed him with curious orbs.

“Yup.” He said, merely scrolling his phone.

“Wow!” She was toe to toe with him. Her fingers pressing against his forearm and bicep. His brow rose in humor, “you really have; at what point are you considered a physical weapon?”

“That has long passed.” He chuckled, feeling a streak of pride that she had noticed.

“You’re still just my big tiger blanket.” She muttered.

“Of course, at your service at any time.” His voice low enough only she could hear him.

“What are you two whispering about?” The twins asked, popping up.

“AH stop doing that!” Haruhi snapped.

“I don’t know why they make Karou the pitcher.” Hikaru said with annoyance.

Kaoru nodded.

“Pitcher?” Haruhi asked, tilting her head; Ritsu was coughing into his hand, covering a laugh.

“If you gotta ask, never mind. Ask the thug.” They said, walking away.

“Ritsu?”

He was trying desperately not to laugh at her. And coughed, “um,” leaning down to her ear, he whispered a rough description and watched her turn beet red despite a stone poker face. _Atta girl, the best damn straight face I’ve seen._

“Oh. Good grief.” She rolled her eyes. “So incestuous.” Looking around, “I gotta find Renge for the next scene.”

“Alright, sweetheart.” He watched her flounce off in the cute outfit of the day. It was a wonder no one figured out she was a girl with her cross-dressing as a boy now as a girl. Shaking his head, he chuckled.

Haruhi came around the corner to see Renge trying to pull two rough-looking boys to the cameras, “look I found gangsters!” Haruhi paused and looked at the boys.

“Hey, my dad’s business ain’t got nothing to do with me!” One shouted.

“These are gonna be the bad guys for the finale!” Renge said happily.

But the guys were having enough, and Haruhi stepped in front as they shoved at her. “Will a quit assuming shit!”

The wind got knocked out of her lungs as she slammed into several cleaning supplies and sank down the brick wall with a wheezing gasp.

“Haruhi!” Renge shot forward and knelt near her holding her hand, “are you okay?”

She spotted Ritsu skid around the corner and come to a halt with Tamaki right behind him.

“Sweetheart…” Kasanoda spotted a single tear slide down her face and launched himself at them, grabbing both thugs by the collars and hauling them up off their feet. “Which one of you fuckers decided to touch Haruhi.”

“K-Kasanoda?” One squeaked. “It wasn’t us. It was that crazy chick we didn’t mean anything, but the other guy stepped in the way.”

Ritsu felt her grip his jacket, “they are right. It was my fault. Renge was really judgmental.”

Kasanoda didn’t hear the short speech she gave Renge and pulled the thugs close to his mouth. “I will fucking shoot you if you ever lay a hand on Haruhi again.”

They scrammed, almost in tears. Ritsu huffed and turned just in time to see the camera get smashed by an annoyed Kyoya. With that done, he bypassed everything and scooped Haruhi up and stalked over to the waiting car. “Tetsuya.”

“Young Lord.”

“Home NOW.” He snapped.

Tetsuya drove them to the front of the compound where Kasanoda demanded he go in till he called him or went in themselves.

Ritsu exhaled, scrubbing his face and leaning his elbows on his knees. “Why. Why do you find yourself in trouble all the time.” He asked.

Haruhi stammered, “B-but if I hadn’t done anything--”

“Haruhi, YOU could have been hurt! YOU. And I will take someone else over you being injured any damn day.”

Sighing, she glanced him over, “I had to do something.” She said firmly.

“You didn’t even call me. I was right there; we all were.” He couldn’t understand why she hadn’t just said something. But maybe it happened too fast.

“A-are you mad at me?” She asked, poking the bag on her lap.

“No. I was _scared_ for you.” He said, and she was locked in a tight embrace, dragged to straddle his lap. He would have to give Hikaru and Karou’s mother a massive bonus on a collection of dresses. The one picked today was perfect. The chiffon fabric was cool to the touch and bunched as her knees dug into the car seat beneath them. What had they called it? A sleeveless jumper skirt, whatever that meant, the ruffled straps accented her neck though; he kissed a line along the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

He had seen Tamaki with a magazine or something similar a while back and was gleeful the twins had roped her into wearing it. The mint color clashed beautifully with her skin tone. His hands traveled up her thighs and gripped her hips beneath her skirt to press her close, feeling hot flesh and her panting breath on his cheek.

“I want your word.” He said in a low even tone.

“Huh?”

“I said, I want your word.” He had dragged a sleeve down her arm with his teeth, running his hands into her dress up her spine, feeling a shiver. “That you call me if you’re in trouble, I don’t give a shit if ya can handle it, Haruhi Fujioka, if you don’t, I swear on my own damn family I will punish the shit out of you.” The idea of her pushed over his knee almost had his control unravel as she looked him in the eye with a curious confusion.

_Punished…wait…he can’t mean._

“Oh yes, you won’t be able to sit for days.” He growled at her, one hand coming up from under her skirt to grip the back of her neck to hold her still. “Understand?”

She nodded, “okay…”

“Your word! Haruhi.” His mouth had moved down to the neckline, which hid her breasts brilliantly with a big bow and ruffles, no one could see the soft swelling of the curve there, and he groaned low.

“I promise, I’ll call if I’m in trouble,” it was gasped out as he had tugged the top down with his teeth and pressed his open mouth on a taught tip of a breast, his gaze locking onto hers from where he was. _No bra, huh…probably the dress design._ But his brain couldn’t go further than that when her head fell back in pleasure.

She could have fainted, a heat pooling between her thighs as his other arm pulled her flush against his pelvis to rub against the hard bulge there and elicit a shock through her whole body. “Y-you’re…” she exhaled in a soft pant, “really protective, you know that?”

He released her breast with a soft noise before moving to the other while her fingers gripped his hair loose. “Hmm.” That was the only reply she got as his fingers twitched against her hip bone.

“Um…Ritsu?”

“Hm?” He was a bit involved in what he was doing and glanced up at her releasing her body and pressing a warm kiss to her mouth. “What? You good? Need a moment?”

Her heart thumped hard, he was always checking in, and she wasn’t exactly sure how to voice what she wanted. “Um…” her fingers found his large hand under her skirt and nudged it toward the top of her thigh.

She watched his brow knit in confusion till she nudged his hand a bit further towards her inner thigh close to the top of her pelvis, brushing against the soft cloth. His eyes widened, and he visibly gulped, glancing at her again, searching her face for a moment. “You sure?”

Haruhi nodded, almost frantic, she was throbbing and hot, and it was almost painful. Her breathing hitched when his fingertips brushed the top of her underwear. _So close…so close…_

He was about to have a heart attack. Her fingers kept his hand brushing against her pelvis, almost the top of her pubic mound. Ritsu swallowed down his nerves and grit his teeth as she jerked her hips against his palm, which flattened across the top of her where her heat was apparent. Haruhi had pressed her forehead to his. “Please?” She whispered. “Touch me? P—Pretty please?”

Kasanoda could have sworn his heart stopped. “Not here.”


	9. Pretty Please?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STRAIGHT OUT THE GATE WITH SEXY TIME SORRY! NOT REALLY BUT YA. NSFW
> 
> https://www.lolitashow.com/en/p681804.html?Promotion=enlolitashowggPLALolitaDresses_681804¤cy=USD&gclid=CjwKCAiAgJWABhArEiwAmNVTB7JdgsbjxiCja0xx7aCO5sHacjy8JwRvIEgqi-FTjcGZwxkejHuLahoCnQcQAvD_BwE 
> 
> THIS IS THE DRESS HOWEVER IT HAS RUFFLES ALONG THE NECKLINE TO HELP HIDE HER ASSETS SO TO SPEAK LOL.

Kasanoda straightened her out and scooped her up princess style, and bolted into the compound.

Past the “welcome home young lord and young miss,” past Tetsuya, who was grinning to himself knowingly. Straight to his own room, where he sat down on the bed, pinning himself between her thighs.

She was flushed, her eyes glazed, and he moaned at the sight, “repeat it.” He whispered.

“Touch me.”

“Not that.” He sighed.

“Pretty, please touch me?” The blush deepened, and he felt a thrill slam into him.

Kasanoda growled low, “when you ask so nicely.” He exhaled, his fingers flipping her skirt up so he could see her thighs and undergarments. Dragging a knuckle down to her core where soaked cloth teased him, and she jolted violently at the light brush finding a protruding nub of nerve endings that exploded sensations across her limbs. Her head falling back, and thrusting her clothed chest against his mouth. _Go slow…just go very slow._ He told himself. But she was practically overflowing and heated, swollen and needy, her cheeks flushed, and her mouth open, trying to draw air into her lungs. He staved off his own lust by tugging her dress from her body again, teasing an aggravated cry from her toying with her breasts.

“I’ve got you, it’s okay,” he kissed her, gently catching her mouth and dragging his tongue across her own slowly as he slid a couple fingers past the fabric and tugged it to the side.

_Something_ was close, and she was dying to know what it was, that great cliff ending that people had said they were flung off, getting there herself didn’t work. She just got frustrated and bored. But _this_. She was focused on large fingers tugging fabric away and slicking through her folds. He swallowed her cries, kissing her firmly as fingers trailed up and ever so lightly brushed across that bundle of nerves at the top, making her buck hard down onto his fingers. 

He chuckled at her, frustrating her and licking her jaw languidly. “Slow down, I’ve got you.”

His voice vibrated in her ear and made her melt, relaxing against his hand, letting his palm cup her and rub firmly, feeling a gush of pleasure from her core as he sunk a finger slowly inside.

Her eyes fluttered in surprise, and she was mostly startled by how different this was; he was, either way, better at this, or his fingers just felt better. She couldn’t figure out which it was, but the thoughts flew out the window when he sank a second finger inside and curled them in a come hither motion.

Ritsu was grinning to himself, entirely focused as he watched an array of emotions and potential thoughts fly across her hazy expression. Her brown eyes were filled with need, and she was bucking hard against his hand, wanting more. Impatient, _I like when you get impatient._ He clamped his mouth over a taut peak of her breast and applied a rough suction as he ground the base of his palm against that nub that swelled for more attention.

She was gasping now, trying to stay quiet and failing slightly as small whimpers and sharp moans broke from her mouth as she bit her lip. Her nails dug into his scalp and shoulder and would sting deliciously later on.

He was focused entirely on how she clenched him, his mind wandering and starting to be consumed by her reactions. _Absolutely perfect._ “That’s it, sweetheart. Come on, just relax. Don’t think about it. Just let it happen.” He was murmuring in her ear the low rumble causing her to have shivers. But he about lost his mind when she pawed at the buckle of his pants.

“Whoa easy,” he firmly gripped her wrist and stopped her.

“Huh?” Her muddled response made him chuckle.

“This is about you, sweetheart. Just relax.”

Haruhi frowned, “but I want to touch you too.”

_She’s gonna fuckin kill me. Don’t say it… don’t fuckin…_

“Pretty please?” She whispered.

He let out a whooshing exhale. “Next time, I want you to focus on this,” he whispered. Despite her adorable pout, he focused on that spot that made her eyes rolled backward. “That’s it, good girl.”

That phrase _did_ things to her. He noticed and, for a moment, almost paused, was his bunny kinky? _Hm…well, we’ll find out eventually._

Haruhi felt like she was drowning; his scent was everywhere, rubbing into her, nimble fingers plunging into her body and making things go sideways. _More please more._ Gasping for air, she sought his mouth out and groaned into his kiss, twisting her tongue with his, losing what was left of her sanity as she began to buck on his wrist, grinding against his thumb for more friction.

She was close; he wasn’t about to leave her needing and slowly sank his fingers deep into her a soft side to side motion as the base of his hand rubbing firmly on the bundle of nerves. Ritsu was pleased as she flooded against his palm, giving him less resistance. But it wasn’t enough; she was desperate, pleading, and bucking violently. He felt something finally snap from his hard-won control, his free hand traveling up and grasping her jaw firmly, making her look him in the eye. Her wide brown gaze, with blown pupils, showed shock and curiosity at the sensation his grip had on her. Ritsu refused to break eye contact before tilting her head back, baring her throat to him so he could lean in and drag his tongue up her neck to her ear as he heard his voice pitch deep and demanding. _“_ ** _Give_** _it to me.”_

Her head fell back further, and she keened a low moan as her whole body shook violently like she was on puppet strings, gasping, grasping onto him for some form of stability; his firm grip on her jaw softened, and he rubbed her soothing the spot. He praised her, withdrawing his fingers to cup her sensitive flesh and drag her clothing back into place before wrapping her up in a warm embrace as she collapsed. “That’s it, sweetheart, just relax. Let go, I’ve got you.”

Haruhi slowly came back to herself, shivering every so often. “I need to go clean myself up; you good to get into a shower, sweetheart?”

She nodded as he laid her on the bed, watching his soaked hand glimmer slightly in the room light. It was taking all of his self-control not to have her watch him lick his hand clean, but there was time for that. Kissing her forehead, he slowly went into the bathroom and shut the door, barely even pausing to rip off his clothing and step in the shower before he gripped himself to pause an impending climax just from his memories and having her scent in his room. He’d probably be able to smell her in his sleep, his brain speeding through what had just happened and how willing she had been to touch him back. His body bucked hard as he shook from the idea and almost collapsed from the force of release at the thought of how she had felt around his fingers.

She was a pile of girl jello. Happy, buzzed, satisfied, girl jello.

Humming to herself and finally finding her legs, which shook like a baby deer, she managed to get to her own room and hop in a hot shower. Her breasts felt heavy, and her thighs were soaked, and that was before she had gotten into the shower. It wasn’t long, though, till she slid her own fingers between her thighs and pumped them rapidly, feeling another wave crest as she sunk to the tile floor with a muffled cry. She leaned against the tiled wall panting; this was insane, her fingers sliding across herself before she rinsed off and scrubbed up. Haruhi noticed he had gotten her cherry blossom scented soaps and items. Smiling, she wrapped her arms about her waist and thought about what had happened, and did a happy little hop.

But…she was a bit disappointed. She was curious and wanted to touch him too. That wasn’t very fair.

She needed to hop to it, she had to get home, and Tetsuya would need to drive them over. Sighing, she scrubbed up and got dressed in her comfy clothes from her duffle bag she had Tetsuya take every morning when she was picked up. She hadn’t walked to school in only God knew how long now.

Smiling to herself as she opened her bedroom door, he was leaning against the wall opposite. Ritsu watched her face flare in heat and laughed at her softly. “C’mere.” She didn’t hesitate and snuggled close into his massive bulk.

“Let’s get you home, hm?”

She nodded, smiling up at him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“DAD, IT’S NOT LIKE THAT.”

“Oh really, and why the blush.” He demanded, his hands on his hips in full transvestite gear. “Did he try anything?”

She finally had enough, “nothing I didn’t ask for!”

That made him pause, and he was stunned a bit. She was thoroughly embarrassed and slammed the door to her room. “Well…that happened.” He muttered. “Ugh, Kotoko, what do I do?” He glanced at the memorial for his wife and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Haruhi was growing up, and it wasn’t that he disliked Kasanoda; he was worried that she would get swept away, though.

 _He cares for her._ He could swear if he listened hard enough, he could hear his wife talk about the Kasanoda family with beaming pride, especially Kenji and his wife. Didn’t she pass away recently? Pausing, he sighed; perhaps they had more in common than he thought. And if those two were his parents, he had to be a good kid. Especially given everything he had been doing for Haruhi recently.

“Ugh, I am not going to be a grandma this soon. No, ma’am.” With that, he stomped out of the house to the tranny bar and to the store after.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ritsu sat with his father and the men drinking sake under the full moon. “So, it’s Kotako’s daughter.” Kenji mused.

“Yes.”

Kenji knew his son was a man of few words, “and how far has this gotten.”

A choked off a growl of outrage.

“Never mind, never mind. Just don’t be your mother and me, please.”

“Thanks, old man.” He grumbled.

“You were quite the player, alright. Obviously, you feel differently about her…it changes things.” Ritsu pondered this; his old man would know, he had been wilder than he was at his age, and his mother had tamed him in a month.

Was he really already wrapped that tight around Haruhi’s finger?

The look on the men’s faces said yes. “When can we expect a wedding?” One drunkenly asked.

“Slow down, men, relax, all in good time.” Kenji laughed, “at least I know she ain’t a spy.”

Once Kenji had heard Haruhi’s last name, all doubt had fallen from her, Kotako had been an incredible ally and advocate for his businesses, all legal he would add to the side, and she was the kindest soul he had ever met. Ranka was also a good man, though he dressed like a girl. The apple apparently didn’t fall far from the tree. He would need to send his condolences. He hadn’t because Ranka had never liked the Syndicate; it bothered him that Kotako had worked for them. But he hoped that now maybe Ritsu had made up for that.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The twins were fighting.

Haruhi had kept a hawk-eye on the two twins who now had pink and blue hair color. Ritsu had almost broken a rib laughing so hard. “Ya look like a damn flamingo and a fuckin berry!” He wheezed.

Both did not find it funny and stuck their noses up. “It’s not my fault I didn’t want to be mistaken for that idiot.” They both said.

“And still on the same track, I see.” Ritsu pointed out, “just tell me what the fuck ya guys are after.”

Both paused, “nothing.” They said firmly.

He shook his head, they were angling for something, and he and Haruhi followed them to the cafeteria, where he got them both lunch. “Come on, sweetheart, sit down,” he beckoned to a chair.

“It’s so crowded.” She grumbled; his girl liked peace and quiet, which was why she ended up in this mess looking for a quiet place to study. Only his bunny would end up in that kind of frying pan looking for calm pastures to hop in.

“Don’t laugh at me. I can see your lips twitching.” She grumbled.

Hikaru walked over and pointed, “can we trade? I got stuff I normally don’t eat.”

“Sure, why not.” She said, not realizing that this entire cafeteria was catered to by world-class chefs.

He leaned on his wrist, waiting for the moment she took a bite.

If rainbows could sprout out of thin air and starts would pop out of her eyes, he wouldn’t have been surprised to see both as she dug into her food. “Delicious!” She muttered around her spoon. 

Even the other members of the host club stopped by, and that didn’t help things. Tamaki fluttered around Haruhi, asking to trade before Ritsu growled a very low “fuck off Suoh.” So he’d stop bugging her. Hikaru and Karou were glaring at each other, “hang on,” Ritsu grabbed her tray and his and stepped back with her as they suddenly began flinging all manner of items at each other. “C’mon.” He motioned to a quieter spot on the other end of the cafeteria, where she was able to enjoy her food and chatter happily to him about recipes her mom had tucked away.

“You want the last strawberry?” Ritsu asked, holding it out to her. But when she tried to take it, he shook his head. “What do we say?”

“Pretty please?”

“That’s my girl.” He said low so no one could hear; it satisfied him to see a blush scatter across her face as he spoon-fed her the fruit.

Screeches of glee could be heard from host club fans.

“Good fuck do they ever take a break?” Kasanoda demanded, annoyed.

Sure enough, he had been right on the money when Haruhi was about to open a can of ass whopping once she clobbered them both in the head over a cursed doll.

Something about the Nekozawa guy gave him the heebie-jeebies as his mother would have said.

“IF YOU DON’T STOP FIGHTING, YOU’LL NEVER GET TO COME TO MY HOUSE.”

_And fuck, there it is._

“So what you’re saying is if we makeup, we can come over?”

He had to let Haruhi lean on him when she realized she had been duped. The twins stuck their tongues out, “we get to go to Haruhi’s they chorused.

At first, he was angry, but then he realized something. “Good luck with Ranka,” Ritsu said, grinning.

“Wait, you know her dad!?” They both cried. “On a first name basis!?”

“Ritsu comes over to say hi to dad all the time.” Haruhi huffed, “he also brings me snacks.” She muttered.

Honey was smiling, “awe, that’s because Ritsu is a good boy, right, Takashi?”

“Yup.” Mori nodded, he fist-bumped with the gangster in solidarity of men with few words but big thoughts.

Tamaki was now in a full uproar, and Ritsu glared at him, “Ranka has a great right hook, I ain’t gotta do shit Suoh.”

At this point, Haruhi began to cry from laughing too hard, the idea of the host club having to deal with her dad and a mob heir at the same time. “Oh my god, guys, please stop. I can’t keep laughing like this, pretty please stop!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT AT THE END. SORRY THEY CANT KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER HAHA. A boy shows up to the host club asking for help?! Ritsu has to deal with an upset Haruhi and Haruhi experiences...is this jealousy?? Some sentimental stuff for Ritsu at the end.

Tamaki was on a royalty kick again; this time, it was something straight out of 1000 Arabian Nights, however not that Ritsu minded; the outfit chosen for Haruhi was gorgeous. The flowing dress with golden circlet and large accent earrings gave her a regal look, her hair down as explained as the highest quality wig one could buy. 

Karou had tugged a lock of hair as a demonstration of wig glue, much to Haruhi’s annoyance. But the free-flowing cloth molded to her figure and showed…compromising assets, but was explained by Kyoya as “Cosplay molds” apparently, those were good enough for everyone to nod and say ohhhh. Ritsu wasn’t about to let any girls close enough to cop a feel to test that out, though, and kept her under his arm.

Kasanoda almost bared an evil smile at them but leaned into Haruhi’s ear “I can attest that is most certainly false, not that I’ll let anyone else test it- OOF.” She had elbowed him right in the gut. “Fuck, sweetheart, I was just joking.”

“Bad tiger.” She said tartly.

She was still a bit cross with him. Earlier the past week, he was jumped and got hit by a bullet in the shoulder. Tetsuya and the men beat the guy within an inch of his life and sent him back to his Boss. Haruhi had arrived at the compound at the behest of Tetsuya, who informed her Ritsu was difficult. He instead thought it was okay to dig a bullet out by yourself and drown it with alcohol, his father cackling the entire time as they sat discussing what happened.

“RITSU KASANODA.” Even the Oyabun paused at his son’s shoulder. The doors slammed open, and Haruhi stepped through in a flurry of sweaters and sweats as if she had ripped on whatever she could find. Tetsuya was behind her bowing politely. Marching over, she noticed the bullet in the pan next to the doctor’s side table.

“Why didn’t you call me?!” Haruhi asked, dropping to her knees next to him on the futon in the living room.

“Sweetheart it’s a scratch.” He complained, it actually didn’t hurt too bad. His dad looked rather proud too that he was holding so well.

She pointed to a scrape on his hand. “That is a scratch.” She pointed to the wound, “THAT is a hole in your body that does not belong naturally!”

Kenji was almost about to laugh at the scene. But kept his composure.

“What was the one rule.” Haruhi asked. They had this conversation; she had let him know that regardless of what happened, try not to get hurt.

“Not get shot.” He winced as the doctor cleaned the bullet hole.

“And what happened?” She demanded, crossing her arms.

Kasanoda paused and couldn’t help it, “I got struck by fucking lightning-OW. Fucking shit, woman, I’m already wounded. Don’t hit me!”

She sighed, and a sudden calm came about her. “You rushed in. Didn’t you?”

Yep. He had known it and felt like a fucking idiot. But she didn’t need to rub it in. He grumbled incoherently. That fucker had said something about Kasanoda’s woman, something vile, and he thanked his lucky stars he had merely taken a few paces before he dodges or the bullet may have landed in his chest. But what was said… it had made him see nothing but red. “I know. Believe me, I’m paying for it.”

“Ohhh no-no. You’re not done paying for it. Use your head and think about what you could have done differently.” She crossed her arms firmly over her chest once he was bandaged, and when he reached for her, she smacked his hands away. “No.”

He felt a frown cross over his face. And reached again.

“No. Stay right there. We’re going to sit and have tea, and then I’m going home.” And they did just that.

He was floored. No amount of placating, sweet-talking, teasing, or taunting had broken that girl’s straight back. “Don’t be stupid and get killed, or I’ll bring you back myself to finish the job again.” She said to him in a stone-cold voice. Kenji could no longer hold back and began to shake with laughter alongside Tetsuya. “And YOU.” He paused “teach him to not be so hot-headed and to ask for help. What are you here for if not that!” She stomped off, leaving everyone in the compound confused. And somewhat disappointed in themselves for upsetting the lucky rabbit. It was almost like having the Boss’s wife back at home yelling at them over their stupid injuries at training. Kenji felt a pang in his chest; she really was similar to Hinata. Glancing at his boy, he saw the look of dejection and upset at making this girl angry. _He’ll be just fine._

Tetsuya had explained what had happened, but Haruhi knew there would be more like that who would use her as a weakness. He had to learn words couldn’t do anything. At least when a gun was involved, he needed to take it one step at a time.

It was torture for her. Why did she ever think she could punish him. And he looked like a sad puppy. Stoic as always, but she’d catch him looking at her with a longing that didn’t exist for humans. He kept his distance, ever the gentleman. But this just made the clients go stir crazy.

_Why did I do this to myself?_ She thought. And the TEXTS. He was sending her things that were borderline salacious. Of all the things he wanted to do to her once he was back in her good graces. Mostly romantic, mostly just holding her close and being able to touch her again. He wanted to snuggle with her in his own bed so he could fall asleep and wake up and kiss her first thing. That had made her heart go erratic for most of the day.

Ranka was having a fit of laughter. The boy was absolutely done in by his little girl. He left her flowers, snacks, little notes that at least made _him_ laugh. Haruhi just looked sad. “Oh come on now, he’s sorry! Whatever he did, it can’t be that bad. Quit torturing yourself.”

“He got hurt because someone talked about me, dad,” Haruhi explained. “He has to know how to control his temper better.”

Ranka shrugged; getting hurt was in the job description of the yakuza. He remembered plenty a time when Kotako’s friends came over for her to patch them up. At the time, it had driven him crazy while they dated, but she really just was ‘one of the guys,’ and when she had passed the bar, Kenji had hired her off the bat. It had created the cushion that helped Haruhi and him now. He sighed and munched on some of the candied fruit brought over. “These are good!”

At the club, she had been polite, but a wall of ice was up, and people were stunned. Ritsu was miserable, and Mori maintained a stoic calm for him as Honey handled Haruhi by feeding her yummy food.

Tamaki watched the entire scene, not sure of what to do to help his friends. “did he do something to make Haruhi mad? Why doesn’t he just apologize?”

Ritsu heard him from his place next to Mori and snarled, “I have been.”

“I think she’s trying to teach him a lesson from what Ranka said.” Kyoya glanced over her, “I give her a day.” Riku hoped to hell Kyoya was right.

She caved after three days of avoiding him. Standing in the hallway, the energy was like an electric storm. They calmly walked out of the school, into the convenience store to get snacks before they walked back to his place. But not before they paused at a short alleyway hidden by a grove of trees. He stopped walking when she did and strolled back over, keeping his distance, when she grabbed his jacket and yanked him behind the trees.

He dropped the bag in a second, hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs about his waist. Leaning back against the tree trunk, he hissed in pain as she kissed over his neck, making the muscles flex.” sorry!” She nuzzled him apologetically.

“This mean I’m out of the dog house?” He couldn’t get anything else out as she kissed him silent.

“I missed you.” Her voice was threaded with hurt. “But don’t do that again I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. You have to use your head if they taunt you like that Ritsu.” He felt tears drop onto his hand; he kept her held up with one arm and had run his thumb over her lips. 

She realized what was supporting her and blinked. _Oh my god, how strong has he gotten?_ Maybe I _am_ worried for nothing. He was 6’3 and larger than life, a deadly trained weapon who could move like lightning, and his protectiveness over her meant what the guy had said must have been really bad. But still.

“Okay, shh, okay, I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He kissed down her cheek and nuzzled at her neck, soothing her. “I understand. Rule number one don’t get fucking shot. Rule number two don’t piss off the fucking lucky bunny. Ow, don’t bite my neck! How the fuck am I gonna explain that!”

She just leaned back, trusting that he had her supported, and crossed her arms, raising a brow. “And mine? How do I explain that?”

“Eh,” he shrugged and pulled her in and proceeded to mark her neck up despite her halfhearted protests.

He saw a blush creep over her cheeks as he moved his leg to the right, so their knees touched. It was the little things. The things that weren’t even innately sexual made him crazy over her. The way she clicked pens when thinking, the tapping of her fingers on the desk when she was frustrated with a problem she couldn’t figure out. But he loved that she relied on him; bit by bit, he was earning her reliance, which was a reward sweeter than anything physical that she could give him. 

The atmosphere changed, though, and a young middle schooler stormed into the club, asking Tamaki to teach him how to make women happy.

_Kid ya barking up the wrong fire hydrant._ Ritsu thought to himself. 

Haruhi leaned over and whispered to the twins. “Who’s this kid?”

“Shiro Takaoji!” The dark-haired boy said he had vivid blue eyes and a bit of a hard edge about him.

“Awe,” Haruhi said, looking at Ritsu, “it’s a mini you!”

“Wah!? Like fuck it is!” Ritsu snarled at her, pinching her cheek, “take that back, ya demented little rabbit.”

Later Haruhi was getting some tea for the guests that had just come in. “Here you go!” Haruhi held out the tray and smiled brightly to offer tea. “Want some?”

Shiro looked her up and down when Hikaru and Karou explained, “Haruhi likes to cross-dress as a girl.”

Without missing a beat. “No, this is totally a chick.” He glanced at Ritsu. “You’re really okay with acting like she’s a dude? Or are you just keeping her to yourself.”

Hikaru and Karou ran over, “oh Haruhi, you’re too manly to hold that here, let Shiro take it.”

He dropped it. 

“Haruhi, that was 100k yen.” Kyoya sang across the couch back.

She groaned but saw Ritsu drag a giant wad of cash out and hand it over. “Here.”

“RITSU.”

“Try and stop me.” He leveled an impassive gaze at her. She huffed but allowed it. Kyoya was happy to take it, smiling at him with renewed interest.

“So you’re a crossdresser; I mean, I guess you’re passible as a boy or a girl; actually, you’re pretty cute.” His gaze leveled at her waist and torso, and he reached out, “hug?” Haruhi smiled and innocently opened her arms.

“Awe, sure!” She smiled.

Shiro leaned in just as Ritsu stomped over and snatched him up, “not on ya life.” Ritsu determined that this kid needed a good old fashioned ass-kicking. He held up Shiro by the back of the jacket and gave him a firm shake like an unruly dog, rattling the kid a bit. “Look here, ya little fuckin shit, ain’t your old man ever teach ya manners and not opening ya mouth saying crap you can’t understand?” He roared.

Shiro glared back at him, growling, “it’s not my fault you and the band of fruit loops decided to act crazy; look at those guys. It’s inceptuous. And what’s with a big thug shaking a middle schooler!”

“Incestuous.” Haruhi and Ritsu both said deadpan. 

Tamaki sighed, watching Shiro stomp his foot once put down, “make the crossdresser do this crap I’m here to learn how to make women happy.”

Ritsu felt his jaw twitch in tension as Tamaki adopted a similar expression, “not with that attitude, you won’t,” Tamaki grumbled. “We need to figure out where he fits. We have the strong silent type, the dangerous type,” Ritsu pointed to himself with a glare as if to ask if he was fuckin kidding, “the natural,” that earned a beam of pride at his bunny. “The mischievous type, and the boy lolita. Along with the cool type.”

Suddenly, a giant motor went off, and Renge showed up; Ritsu dodged and glared up at the girl. _Fuckin Otaku_. 

“He’s the naughty type!”

Haruhi and Ritsu backed up, making way for the mayhem about to happen, “tea?” He asked, pouring her a cup and getting her a slice of cake. “Here, sweetheart.” She munched with stars in her eyes as Ritsu watched them try and fit Shiro into a box. He hated boxes.

It ended in failure as the kid ran out in a fit of rage. Ritsu saw this coming and sighed, getting up and dusting himself off. “I’m gonna go for a smoke.”

Haruhi watched him walk out and wondered what was up.

After a while, she had wandered around and found Ritsu leaning against a tree hovering over a furious Shiro, snarling at each other like rabid dogs. “It ain’t the same if ya only like _one_ girl ya idiot! Even Suoh knows that!!” He was telling Shiro. “Now are ya gonna explain to me what’s going on?”

He listened to the kid, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing as he sank down to sit next to Shiro. He had two cans of coffee and another can of juice and handed the juice over, taken with a grumble.

_They really are like each other._ She giggled, watching some more; they were sniping at each other, Ritsu taking a long drag of a smoke and talking to the kid as it hovered on his lips, she really did wonder how he did that. Taking the smoke from his lips he bonked the kid on the head with a fist. “Whatcha damn trap kid!”

Shiro rubbed his scalp and glared but fell silent and elbowed the thug in the ribcage. Were they grinning at each other? _Yup. Ugh, birds of a feather._

Tamaki had joined her and was curious.

Ritsu had clapped a hand on his shoulder and shook him teasingly, and finally Shiro began to talk, burying his face into his arms. After leaning into the muffled sounds and listening, Ritsu began laughing, “Is THAT all?” He yelled incredulously. “Just ask Tamaki to teach ya. He’s an idiot sometimes but he is _great_ at the piano.” He cuffed the kid across the head gently. “Dumbass, we can’t help ya if you don’t tell us what you need.” Ritsu sat up and knelt down in front of Shiro placing a hand on his head. “Look at me, boy.”

Shiro’s red face finally looked up from being buried in his arms.

“Making your woman happy doesn’t have to be anything extravagant; it’s what you do. It’s how ya treat her. And it’s making her smile. Will you playing the piano with her make her smile?”

Shiro nodded.

“Alright then, let’s do it.” He got up and hauled Shiro up with him, and walked him back into the building.

Tamaki laughed to himself and looked at Haruhi, “he really is something, isn’t he?”

She nodded with a giggle. “He sure is!”

Back in the club, Ritsu and Tamaki were muttering together. Everyone was stunned since the two of them rarely ever agreed upon anything, but with satisfied smiles, they turned to Shiro and told him that he would be practicing the piano for the next two weeks during lunch, recess, and after school. When the time came for Hina to be invited to the club, a middle school girl with adorable pigtails and large expressive eyes. “Let’s play together, Hina!”

Her adorable “Yes!” Made everyone’s heart skip as she pranced over and sat at the second piano.

Haruhi leaned on Ritsu while they got to play together; the girl was ecstatic, giggling, and filled with a brightness that blinded the entire host club.

“Shiro doesn’t have a chance,” Ritsu muttered to Haruhi from his teacup.

“Oh?”

“Sure, I would know.” He moved his hand inconspicuously against hers, letting their fingers brush.

“Sweet talker.” Haruhi rolled her eyes… “so why did you decide to help him?”

“I guess you were right; he reminded me a bit of myself.” Ritsu watched with pride as Shiro continued to play expertly and nodded at Tamaki, who gave him a thumbs up. An idiot he was, but kindness was something Suoh also had. _Like a big dumb golden retriever._

The guests loved Shiro, he was the main attraction when he could make it, and Haruhi would roll her eyes at the attention he got for being rough around the edges. Haruhi glanced at her grown size version of the thug-like kid. _They better not._ She glanced at Ritsu and scoot closer, so she was pressed leg to leg. The girls loved that Shiro talked about how Hina was jealous, so to keep it a secret. _Such a player._

“What’sa matter with ya all of a sudden?” He demanded, setting his teacup down. “I fuck up already?”

“N-no…but…” she glanced over at Shiro, and Ritsu could swear he saw flames leap in her eyes.

“Hey, I ain’t got anyone else on my mind. And I’m not gonna make ya jealous. Besides, the ladies like that I’m a faithful thug, right girls?” They nodded and bounced around in their seats.

“So romantic, you two are adorable together. And the fact that Haruhi is as cute as a girl is just so fantastic.”

Ritsu internally rolled his eyes but focused on Haruhi.

“See?” And for the first time, amid Tamaki wailing; and the others rolling their eyes, Ritsu kissed Haruhi full on the mouth in the host club. “I’m all yours’ sweetheart.”

Cue the fanatic screeching and swooning.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Haruhi waited till Ritsu slid into the limo shutting the door, and pounced. “Hey-“his words were cut off. She had grabbed Ritsu by the collar and yanked him on top of her in the back seat. “Shit, sweetheart, did that really get to ya?” Once she finally released after twirling her tongue in his mouth and nibbling his lip, he was breathless and trying to gain some composure given the throbbing erection he had.

Her annoyed expression said yes, it had bothered it. And it bothered her with how much it bothered her. She chewed her lip regarding him through half-closed eyes.

_She’s jealous… that’s a good thing, right? What did my old man say? A woman who isn’t jealous isn’t invested. But why does this feel different— she trusts me, right?_

It dawned on him several things she had said before about her not trusting shady women. No, this wasn’t jealous; this was territorial. She trusted him; it was the woman she didn’t trust. 

He settled his hips against her letting Haruhi enjoy the weight of his body; it was cramped even though the seating was more expansive than usual. “Hey,” he mumbled; Haruhi had moved them to straddle his lap and pressed against the rigid length between his thighs with a low purr, grinding in delicious friction and stifling a moan slipping through her lips. 

Muddled and in a haze of quickly brought out arousal, he didn’t register as she dragged her teeth across his bare throat till she bit him harder than normal tugging his hair with a growl of possession “ _mine._ ” she muffled around his flesh, her free hand cupped him through his pants and rubbed once across the length.

“Oi!” He pushed her arm’s length away, gasping for air and glaring at her, trying to shift his hips in a vain attempt to adjust himself from the painful pressure his dick had on the zipper. “Will ya slow down! We’ll be at ya fucking home soon, woman! And easy with the biting!” He added in a low whisper, “I really don’t wanna see your old man with a hard-on sweetheart.”

She narrowed her eyes, looking at him from his gaze down to the distinct bulge that twitched when he caught her staring, and licked her lips, tilting her head.

_She’s trying to kill me. Fine. Two can play this, ya little minx._

Kasanoda finally leaned in and murmured into her ear with a low rumble, gripping his fingers on her backside and dragging her clothed pelvis against his hard-on. “Keep staring at me like that, and I’ll fuck ya damn lights out right here if ya want.” His fingers brushed up her calf, thigh, and finally to where he found her pelvis and cupped her through the fabric, feeling her body drench the cotton.

Haruhi felt a flood of arousal through her that was borderline embarrassing, but his gaze had sharpened considerably. She took a deep draw of breath, and she looked down at the seat of the car, trying not to wriggle in his lap, she wasn’t quite ready for that leap, and he knew it.

_God damn it, that made it worse._ “How are you this fucking cute.” He settled her next to him firmly with a look that said to hold still, cleaning his hand off with a towel meant for his kendo classes, and they made it to her house without an issue, finally both calming down enough to have some tea with Ranka.

However, the embarrassment exploded tenfold when Ranka glared at them both and slammed several boxes of condoms down. “I will NOT be a grandparent this soon. GET ME Kasanoda?” He distinctly pointed at Ritsu.

Haruhi looked in horror at her dad, who just kept drinking his tea, smiling. “DAD WHAT THE FUCK??”

He wasn’t sure what he was shocked at more, the fact that Ranka had determined from L to XL or the fact that Haruhi just swore.

But Ranka was if nothing practical. “Hey, you’re my kid, and if you’re like your mother then—” he then glanced over Ritsu taking a long drink in a pure transvestite sass attitude, “besides I’m 99% sure I got the right size.”

“Ahhh I don’t wanna HEAR you say that about my boyfriend!” She clapped her hands to her ears. 

_Hey, she just called me her boyfriend for the first time._ He felt himself puff up a bit.

Haruhi said her goodbyes kissing Ritsu on the cheek and bolting the door to her room.

“Think I was too forward?” Ranka said, tilting his head, Ritsu was merely grumbling into his tea about how they hadn’t gotten there, and he wasn’t about to just do that now because he thought they were.

“Oh I know, you’re a good lad.” Ranka pat his hand. “It’s why I’m not going to kill you. Your dad and I already talked, so you two better not be having kids any time soon.”

_Why is everything set in fucking stone we’re dating!!!!!_ But he stopped. Glancing at the door, he found himself thinking as he looked around the apartment. “Hey Ranka…”

“Hm?”

“Can I pay my respects, please?”

He looked surprised and nodded, motioning to the altar.

Ritsu moved and positioned himself in a kowtow in front of the small shrine. _Mrs. Fujioka...Kotako, my dad said you were one of the kindest, smartest, and most honest individuals he knew. My mother loved you like a sister. I…_ he thought for a moment. _I don’t know if Haruhi won’t ever get bored and leave, or if I’ll be good for her, but I’ll try. Whatever she needs. It will happen. I vow this to you on my mother’s spirit._

Ranka watched as the boy prayed silently and as still as a statue. _It must be a pretty big promise you’re making to my wife, boy. Best keep it, or she may come back to haunt you._


	11. I'm your's...aren't I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So timeline wise, the cherry blossoms usually are during a 3 week period, whatever in spring time in Manga/Anime world they last longer. lol
> 
> NSFW ENDING. However there are a lot of laughs in this one. NSFW A LOT OF STUFF IN HERE. THIRD BASE STUFF.
> 
> AGAIN. SERIOUSLY. NO JOKE, THE SMUT AINT GONNA STOP I CANT HELP IT SORRY LOL I TRIED. I really did, there is however gonna be pretty angsty chapters down the line with some deep stuff. it will be over a few chapters.

It was finally time for the viewing ceremony! Haruhi launched herself to the window in the morning in excitement. It was officially the Cherry blossom festival. While many of the trees were now in full bloom, it was time to have a festival to view them. She excitedly got ready and realized it was a day off. She paused and knocked on her dad’s door.

“Daddy?” She called.

Ranka rolled over as she opened the door cracking one eye open, “hm what is it Haruhi Daddy spent all night working.”

“I know I’m sorry, can you help me find moms yukata?” 

He was up so fast it almost knocked her off her feet. “My baby finally wants to wear a yukata!?” He grabbed her and hugged Haruhi tight. “Oh is it for the cherry blossoms? I know just the one!” He flung open the attic and scrambled up, grabbing eight boxes.

“Holy crap, dad!” Haruhi had to laugh. There were a lot of different kinds of kimono and yukata.

“A kimono would be best on you, young lady.” Ranka said, “The furisode with longer sleeves, I think.”

“She looked at the one her dad b brought out; it was a bright pink with flowers splashing all over it in a pattern and a gold obi embroidered with similar floral decoration. The hair stick’s long dangling cherry blossoms would jingle with bells as she walked.

“This was your mother’s cherry blossom kimono.” It had relatively long sleeves and was meant to be formal, but not so formal that it was for a wedding.

Haruhi ran her hands over the fabric and felt tears well up in her eyes as she brought a photo up of the last time her mother wore it with her being very young, she was holding her mother’s hand under the blossom tree in her own mini version of the outfit, her mother shaded by a navy wagasa. “I really miss her.” She sniffled.

Ranka stopped everything he was doing and gripped Haruhi in a hug, “oh sweetie, I know. I do too.” They both cried for a bit, and then wiped their tears away and got Haruhi dressed. “So, are you going to go show off to your boyfriend?”

“M-maybe?” She squeaked. “Do you think he’d like it?”

“I’ll kill him if he doesn’t.”

Tetsuya had answered his phone right away once she texted that she wanted to surprise Ritsu with a visit. “He is in a meeting with the Oyabun, but sure let me come get you!”

Tetsuya almost fainted when he saw Haruhi step out in zori and the traditional kimono. _Young Master might think he died and went to heaven…good job, little rabbit._ He bowed low in a reverent gesture that got him swatted. “Come let me help.” He assisted her with sitting in the car and got her buckled in. _They should still be in the meeting. This should be good. In fact, the prominent members of the family were gathered right now having a grand time._

“Haruhi, they are in a meeting, but you wanted to surprise him, right?”

She turned pink and snapped her paper folding fan open to hide her expression. _Oh my, someone taught her traditional appearance?_

“M-my mother taught me.” Haruhi admitted, “she had a fondness for traditional wear.”

“Ah I see! It suits you, Miss Haruhi.”

She trembled, and when they got to the compound, the men gathered in the courtyard were stunned silent as she righted herself. Keeping her eyes downcast and her feet shuffling correctly as not to trip, placing the fan before her expression to hide the lower half of her face, she began walking into the main home.

“You look beautiful, Miss Haruhi.” Tetsuya reassured her, “and the great thing is they were going to do viewing in the private garden. The Wife planted many cherry trees to have a private viewing all to ourselves.”

 _That’s so nice of her._ Haruhi could hear the yakuza cheering and shouting like a band of wild bandits at a bar. She could even hear Ritsu’s laughter. Her heart slammed in her chest. 

“Tetsuya.” She whispered. He paused and looked at her, “I want to formally present myself to the Oyabun…”

She had never seen such pride in someone’s face. And for a moment, he choked back tears, “of course.” 

Tetsuya had told her to wait, and he entered the side door to see Kenji and Ritsu at the head of the group.

He bowed, “Oyabun, I have a guest who would like to formally present themselves.” 

“Huh, why not?” Kenji nodded, and Ritsu glanced at the sliding doors curiously. Missing Tetsuya’s motion to Kenji.

 _What is this girl up to?_ Kenji thought. But once the doors were slid open at the same time, he froze, and his face split into a wide smile. She knew exactly what she was doing. By presenting herself to the Oyabun, she formally stated she was accepting the Syndicate and planting herself into their midsts for as long as they allowed. Kenji had a flashback of Kotako doing the same with his father when they were young and almost put a hand to his chest. She had been his dearest friend and confidant. Love had other plans for the two of them, but they had been the best of friends till she departed this world.

The doors behind her were open to the private gardens, allowing various pinks, greens, and blues from the scenery to backdrop the kimono she wore. Eyes downcast, hands delicately placed in front and her fan placed just so, she was something out of a painting from a different time…

_Remember Haruhi, the kimono can make a woman feel invincible; it is her armor, her fan, her shield, and her eyes are her sword. You can stop a man with a single look should you wish._

Exhaling with ease, she moved gracefully forward down the center of the room, bowed before the Oyabun, and gave a traditional greeting.

Kasanoda’s throat had clenched abruptly; did she really understand what she was doing? The Oyabun motioned to a seat near Ritsu and smiled. “Please, take a seat.”

As if it were second nature, she did so, ensuring that her leg pressed against Ritsu momentarily, her eyes still downcast and her face a pool of calm.

“Miss Haruhi!” One of the men called out, “you look lovely! Doesn’t she, young Master?”

“I think the bunny got the tiger’s tongue.” Someone barked a laugh, and soon they were all chuckling to themselves as the young Master stared dumbstruck at the girl.

He swallowed the emotion in his throat, and his fingers reached and jingled one of the bells on her hair stick. It was a soft whisper for her. “You look _stunning_ , sweetheart.”

Her brown gaze swept to the side and regarded him with a smile behind her fan, only he got to see that; Ritsu wasn’t sure if he wanted to snatch her up and drag her back to his room or if he wanted to show her off to everyone. He decided on standing and offering his arm, “let me show you the gardens.”

Kenji sipped his tea and grinned to himself as Haruhi took his hand and slid up from her seated position as if she was born in traditional clothing. _I see you kept up the tradition Kotako. Good on, Ranka, for keeping your kimono._

Once in the garden, when the meeting doors were shut, and he had sent everyone away, he exhaled sharply and gently pinned her to one of the blossom trees. “Do you know what you did back there?”

“Yes.” She said.

“Do you really?!” He hissed in a fit of nerves. “You presented yourself to the Oyabun of Kasenoda and were given a seat at the table by my side; in our family, it is a formal acceptance that you’re…” he paused and leaned back.

“That I’m what.” She asked, already knowing the answer.

His fingers cupped her face, and he leaned in, pressing his forehead to her’s. “T-that you’re _mine_.” He whispered. “I-it is a formal acceptance that you belong to me.”

“Don’t I?” Those large brown eyes held an unfathomable warmth that he could drown in; when the light hit them, it was like a jar of honey. “You did call me your woman.” She pointed out.

He pressed the entire length of his suit-clad body against her and kissed her till she was limp, careful of where his hands gripped to not damage the kimono. 

“Ritsu?” Her little gasp as he kissed her throat and sucked at the tender flesh making a mark had his head swimming.

“C’mere.” Tugging her hand, he quickly directed them through several hallways away from the group to his private rooms and shut the door, locking it. She turned to look at him, her hair slightly loose from her hairpins, and had a grin. 

He was loosening his tie, panting hard, and staring at her like he was dying of thirst and had found an oasis.

“It’s a good thing you have extra clothes here.” He mumbled to himself; stepping forward, he herded her to the hallway where she backed up against his door. “Y-you sure?”

She pouted. “You said you wanted to snuggle me…” she paused, “I want to touch you.”

He didn’t let her continue and gripped her by the waist, walking her backward into the room before firmly locking the door behind them. Her hair was loose as he set down the pins on the nightstand. “As much as I wanna look at you more, I really…really… _really_ wanna touch ya.”

She nodded enthusiastically with a broad smile that made his heart clench. Slowly undoing the kimono and folding each section, she was finally in a cotton shift. He took care to tuck everything into a drawer where it wouldn’t get hurt. “I can have someone help you get it back on.” He said, seeing her confused expression at all the cloth.

“Kay!” She laughed.

But when he had moved to push her back on the bed, she refused and began to unbutton his dress shirt with trembling fingers. “I am a bit overdressed, aren’t I?” He teased.

Haruhi nodded firmly and kept going sliding her hands up his abs and chest, making him shudder. He almost passed out when she began to work at the buckle of his pants. “Sweetheart you are bound and determined, ain’t ya?” He groaned, “fine,” helping her he got them off and watched her eyes widen as she flattened her palm across the length of him kept constricted by his boxer briefs. Ritsu planted his hands on either side of her legs, leaning his forehead against her shoulder with a gasp. 

“Ya ever hear curiosity killed the cat?” He gasped as he tried to gain some control.

She stood and quipped, ‘but satisfaction brought it back.” Sliding her hand beneath the fabric, she let out a breathy sound at the feeling of velvet skin encasing a rock hard firmness. Her hand brushing against the top and down the length had his head falling back, and a guttural sound escaped. 

_Oh my, I’m doing this?_ She internally giggled, _payback._ But there was one thing. _He is literally huge…thanks dad…_ she offered a small bout of thanks because he was 1000% right on the money, and he was probably an XL. No way was this going to work.

He watched her and hooked his thumbs into his briefs and tugged them down till they pooled at his feet. “That’s enough teasing.” Kasanoda picked her up and tossed her on the bed, hearing that familiar giggle.

“Now don’t even think for a moment we’re going past what you’re good with, got me?” He demanded as he crawled onto the bed, gripped the hem of her shift, and dragging it up as he moved. She nodded her assent. “Good. However,” he grunted as her palm came into contact with the underside of his dick, which twitched impatiently. “I did promise that next time you could touch me back.” Hissing air through his teeth, he firmly took her hand and pinned it to the side of her head. “Gimme a moment, sweetheart.” He watched her tilt her head and blink innocently. “Oh what you do to me. Remember how I had said if you asked _very_ nicely, I would kiss you all over.”

She nodded, a look of excitement creeping into her gaze; his thigh was firmly planted between her legs and rocking that spot that made her achy, soaked cotton sticking to his skin. “You want me to show you what I mean?” He whispered, leaning down and kissing her nose.

Another enthusiastic nod, followed by a squeaked out, “yes, please!” Her body also responded with a rush of heat and liquid that made his dick jump in response.

He quickly dragged her undergarments off, kissing her breasts and nuzzling her neck gently. “You sure about this?” Ritsu asked, kissing down her body and finally settling his shoulders between her thighs.

“Um..-Ritsu?” She asked in a very high pitched voice.

“Hmm?” He was biting and sucking at a spot on her inner thigh, marking her all over and moaning at the idea that they’d be there where no one could see.

“W-whatcha doing?”

“What does it look like?” His big hands firmly planted her knees up and out into the bed. She let out a feminine sound of embarrassment and shook her head, “hey don’t do that. It’s…”

“Do you not want me to?” He breathed across her hot core, his golden eyes staring at her from between her thighs had to be the most erotic thing she’d ever seen.

Her head fell back, and she panted, unable to compute what was going on.

“If you want it, ask, tell me what you want.” He extended his tongue and ever so slightly dragged it along the outer area, feeling her entire lower half snap up from the bed, “ah hold still.” Pressing her hips to the bed, he began again, avoiding the one place that looked swollen and needy. This was driving him insane; he wanted to just bury his tongue in her and make her body break for him as many times as it could.

“C’mon, sweetheart, use your words.” She was already so aroused she was drenching herself as her core flooded with each ever so slight touch he pondered if he should have gotten towels, but he wasn’t about to stop now. 

“Okay! Stop teasing! Please, I can’t take it!”

Haruhi thought for a second he had become a wild animal from the low growl that rumbled out of him as his lips attached to that one single spot that throbbed and sucked hard.

Her fingers gripped into his hair as she arched off the bed, unable to move her hips. A chuckle against her sensitive flesh and a dragging lick with a moan. 

_Oh my god, he’s actually enjoying this._ She dared a glance down where she could have fainted seeing his mouth open across her, shoving his tongue deep as he kept his eyes locked on her face. He gripped her hand as he kept going and moved her small fingers to the bundle of nerves and made them rub gently, feeling a jerk in her body. “Touch yourself for me.” 

It wasn’t a request.

It didn’t take much, just a few swirling circles of her finger pads when he finally looked at her, “come on sweetheart, let go,” she had felt a violent tremor, unable to escape as he kept at it with a smirk, “That’s it, sweetheart.” Giving her a moment of breathing before he started up again, and again, and again. She had lost count now; any kind of stimulation was sending her into a violent spasm of release that had her sobbing, her thighs clenched about his head before he’d pry them apart. He backed off and was grinning at her like a devil. Dragging his forearm across his mouth. “You enjoy that, sweetheart?”

Haruhi nodded lazily, “mmmhmm…but..” She sat up, and before he could protest, she had flipped him, so he was against the bed and ran her tongue across his length.

“Holy _shit!_ Sweetheart, what do you think you’re…” the sentence ended with nothing but panting and a gasp as she shoved him into her mouth with a muffled hum of satisfaction.

The taste wasn’t too bad, different, but looking up and seeing the muscles in his body flexing and twitching uncontrollably was more than enough of a reward.

She pushed as much of his length in her mouth as she could, feeling it hit the back of her throat where she had to use both hands to clutch the rest of his length. Haruhi almost frowned; she couldn’t fit her hands around him. A hum of annoyance at her limitation ricocheted a shock up his back. “ _Fuck!”_

She glanced up as he stared down at her with a slack mouth and astonishment. She pulled him from her mouth with a wet sound that caused his dick to pulse in her grip, “but you said I could touch you.” Her lips were swollen and her gaze hazy and predatory.

“God fuck, I did, just didn’t think you’d, _oh my god…_ ” she had ignored him and kept going, his hands fisted into her hair firmly, and his hips began to move, trying to be careful of gagging her.

Ritsu began to unravel, growling words to her that made her gasp across him as she focused, swirling her tongue across the tip before sliding her mouth back down. “Oh the things I want to do to you. My sweet, sweet girl.” His voice caught as she had found out she could hollow her cheeks and create suction as she moved her mouth up to his length. “Sweetheart, hey, I’m… I’m real close. You might want to stop,” he began.

Her gaze sharpened, and she breathed through her nose as she shoved him as far as he could go locking her eyes with his and moaning around him as her fingers slid between her thighs and pumped in and out of her, sending her through another shattering pulse of climax. Muffled her cries simply vibrated on his length.

He couldn’t have held off for much longer even if he tried but watching her please herself while shoving him practically down her throat was more than he could take. Ritsu clamped his eyes shut and bared his teeth, growling, rumbling sounds that dropped off into the room so no one could hear outside as he felt his body explode in release. Stars were shooting off behind his eyes as white-hot pleasure speared through him.

She didn’t hesitate for a moment, and though curious, she gulped despite her first initial misgiving; he looked like he was in heaven. That was more than enough of a reason. 

Besides, she heard people did this all the time; she had even _researched_. 

Being a bookworm was a GOOD THING this time.

Watching her as he came down from his high, he frowned. “You look,” he paused, his chest heaving, “oddly smug where did you learn to…did you fucking google how to do this?!”

That giggle. _Of course, she fucking did._ Collapsing, he was trying to catch his breath before grabbing her wrist and yanking her to him. “C’mere.” He panted. 

After leaning off the bed and grabbing his briefs to put them on again, he got back into bed. With a strong arm, he had dragged the covers over them while pulling her to be the little spoon. “Sleep.”

“It’s afternoon,” she sputtered.

“Fuck it, sleep.” He grumbled into her hair before turning her over and pressing her face into his neck, and flinging a leg over her limbs.

She looked up at his already sleeping face and giggled to herself. “Awe, I wore the tiger out.” Kissing his nose and mouth earned her a grumpy stare as he peeled open one eyelid.

“ _Haruhi_.”

“Okay, okay, sleep.” She curled up as his arm gripped about her waist and knocked out.

They were so comfy they slept through the entire afternoon and woke up in the evening.

She opened one eye to the sound of knocking on the door. Quickly extricating herself and getting dressed in her shift, she cracked the door open.

“Hello Miss Haruhi, I brought this.”

He had a bag of clothing and bathroom supplies...aaaand..... “Ranka knows you’re spending the evening here.”

“Oh god.” Yep. They were in there.

“Oh, he said something along the lines of don’t do anything your mother wouldn't do....which isn't much apparently.” Tetsuya was trying not to laugh at her expression of horror.

“GAH! But we haven’t…” she paused…they did _something_ but not what required the freaking XL condoms in the bag. _Dad why? S_ he let out an embarrassed cry.

At the sound of her screech, Ritsu had sprung up with a blade out, looking around quickly. _Where the heck did that come from?!_ Seeing Tetsuya at the door, he rumbled in annoyance and flipped back over to sleep dropping the knife on the floor.

A long-suffering sigh, “he has weapons everywhere.” Tetsuya explained. “My my, what on earth did you do to him. Normally he'd have flung that knife into the door jamb.” The proof was in the countless wedges in the wood and some daggers still stuck out at the top. 

“Fuck off ya nosey bastard and bring dinner.” Kasanoda ordered in his most Boss like tone.

“Right away, young lord.”

Haruhi sighed and walked over to the bed, and leaned over. “I’m gonna go to my shower and get cleaned up; I’ll be right back.”

“Just bring all ya shit over here; my shower is bigger.” He grumbled. Realizing the insinuation, he amended, “for _you_.” Another pause as he felt his lower region tighten, “ ** _Alone_**.” He groaned.

She laughed as she rolled her eyes, glancing down at the slightly tenting bed sheets, “Was that said for you or for me?”

“Me. Fuck." 

“uh-huh. Okay, ya big thug, I’ll be right back.”

He flung an arm over his eyes to block the light of the room. A stupid lopsided smile spread across his face. He was gonna get addicted to this. But that was okay. 

_God, I fucking love my woman._

He saw the chat on his phone begin exploding violently with a multitude of pinging. 

**Tama** : KASANODA!!!!! WHY IS HARUHI STAYING OVER?????!!!! 

**Honi:** Awe it’s a sleepover! Kyoya called to ask about bringing a cake, but I guess she’s over at Ritsu’s! Maybe another day!

 **Mori** : Mitskuni, we should have one at my house come over.

 **Honi** : YAY! On my way!

 **Tama** : it’s DIFFERENT WHEN ITS WITH A GUY AND A GIRL!

 **Kyoya** : I am trying to study. Ritsu. Try not to be stupid.

 **Hika:** Well, that moved fast, Ritsu you are a perv.

 **Kao** : Haaaaaa! So THAT’S what you guys talk about. **Naughty**.

 **Ritsu** : Oi! Calm the fuck down everyone, nothing would happen unless she said so; besides that, she has her own room. What ya think we’re having a pillow fort or some shit?

_That might be fun._ He grinned to himself, _nothing she hasn’t asked for anyway. And that her room is across the way from mine…details schmetails._

**Tama** : WHY DOES SHE HAVE HER OWN ROOM AT A MOB HOUSEHOLD!!! MAMA!!!!!

 **Kyoya:** Use protection, kids. Ranka says hi and that he sent over...goods.

That got Ritsu cracking up. Now he knew why Haruhi had screeched so loud as he leaned over the bed and opened the bag. He rolled onto his back holding his sides to catch his breath. _Ranka you're gonna get me killed!_

**Tama** : AHHHHHHH!!!!!!

 **Ritsu** : LOL. Sure thing Kyoya, safety first.

 **Hika:** And, there goes Tamaki.

 **Kao** : Wonder if he’s eroding already if not that last comment probably did it.

 **Tama** : I am going to come over and make sure nothing happens.

 **Ritsu** : LIKE FUCK YA ARE. Good luck getting past the gate Suoh.

A final ping.

 **Haru** : IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. WHAT I DO WITH RITSU NOW KNOCK IT OFF YA PACK OF PERVS.

 **Haru** : AND DON’T YOU DARE COME OVER AND PRODUCE MORE WORK FOR THE MEN.

 **Tama:** They already accepted her!!! Ah! She’s gonna end up a mob wife!

 **Ritsu** : Hey! My mother was a mob wife the fuck are ya saying?

 **Tama:** That’s different…

 **Ritsu:** Do you imagine a tatted up woman with a mohawk and a sword?

 **Tama** :…

 **Ritsu** : Fuckin rich people.

 **Kyoya** : I take offense at that.

He sent a photo of his mother; she was in a business pant-suit with his father standing in the courtyard with a glass of wine laughing at the camera. Her red hair flowed wild down her back as his father kissed her cheek. A young Ritsu holding onto his dad’s shoulders for a piggyback ride while the yakuza men gathered around them to toast.

 **Tama** : Oh my GOD, YOU’RE SO CUTE AS A KID!

 **Haru** : OMG, THAT IS THE CUTEST THING IVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE.

 **Kao** : :O Wow you were scary as a kid too. That glare phew!

 **Hika** : Broke that Mob Glare in early XD .

 **Haru** : BACK OFF. :D IT’S A TIGER CUB!! SQUEE!

 **Ritsu** : I thought you were washing up woman!!!!

 **Hika** : From what >:3

 **Kao** : From what >:3

 **Ritsu** :Fuck you guys.

 **Haru** : I was I’m drying my hair now. I need help grab the blow-dryer.

A private ping from a personal message.

 **Haru** : I'm cold get over here.

Tamaki proceeded to freak in chat. He flipped face-first onto the bed and groaned loudly into the pillow as the chat continued to ping wildly. _Well better get to helping._


	12. A Rich B*st*rds Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will have less sexy stuff sorry haha I can't help it and they can't keep their hands off each other soooooooo ya.

It was just the host club, and Haruhi was excited as they all piled into a limo, Ritsu demanding Tetsuya at least go so that he had security. Kyoya allowed a few of the yakuza members to come along, but they had to station outside. “We also have our private police force.” Kyoya smiled.

“Damn rich people,” Haruhi muttered. “Who came along?” She asked Ritsu. 

“Eiji and Souji.” He said, patting her head.

Honey was grinning from ear to ear, excited to be able to go to a pool amusement park. “So Kyo-chan,” he began, “this is a health resort?”

Kyoya smiled and adjusted his glasses, “in a way, it allows for families to have a vacation when they cannot leave Japan. A tropical paradise without the travel or passport.”

Haruhi watched as Ritsu rubbed his jaw, his expression changing. She recognized it from walking in on business meetings even when saying it was fine, but the Oyabun and Ritsu had demanded she be allowed in whenever she wanted. He was spotting a new venture. “My old man may be interested in this. Ask Tetsuya to have a meeting with me.”

“Why we would be delighted for the Kasanoda’s to invest.” Kyoya said as if he were angling.

“Who said anything about investing.” Ritsu smirked.

The Kasanoda’s **bought**. And Kyoya knew it.

“We shall see.” Kyoya smiled.

They shook hands, and the cab fell silent again.

“So, do I REALLY have to swim?” Haruhi finally chirped.

“YES.” Everyone but Ritsu said, he chuckled and kissed her on the top of the head.

“Sorry, sweetheart, even I’m outnumbered here, and I can’t lie. I’m curious—“

“RITSU.” Haruhi smacked him upside the head.

Hikaru and Karou sighed, “such a perv.”

“Oh please, like you’re not curious—“Haruhi glared at him. “About how well she can swim.” She leaned over and bit his bicep through his sweatshirt. “HEY NO BITING!”

“THEN STOP EMBARASSING ME!” She hissed to everyone laughing, Tamaki freaking out in the background.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Oh Miss Haruhi!” A pair of female voices chorused. 

“Uh…” She squeaked, and Ritsu cackled as she was zoomed away to a bathroom.

“What kind of suit should you pick.” He waited outside the stall with a smoke. 

“Not that one. It’s literally string.”

He coughed on an inhale and wheezed. Maybe it could be just for him. A wolfish grin slid across his features. 

“Eh...I mean… that’s kind of nice…”

The girls both made an assessment noise of “hmmmm,” and then “how about this one?” 

“Okay!” The happy chirp made him laugh, she had found something cute, and he couldn’t wait to see it.

She had stepped out in a ruffled yellow swimsuit that was a two-piece with strapped sandals. He felt a blush sweep across his cheeks when she talked into his waist after hugging him. “Ritsu!”

“S-sweetheart, hey.” He looked down at her as she nuzzled into his ribcage. If he dropped his hands, he would be able to feel the sweep of her spine, and he almost drooled.

She caught him staring, “See something you like?” She teased.

“Very funny.” He pulled her along, and they met with Mori and Honey by the current pool. “Hey guys.” They nodded to him, and Honey was prancing around in afloat.

“Awe, that’s cute!” Haruhi said, smiling at the blond host.

Mori and Ritsu had sat down and been just being silent and stone-faced. She sighed— this was typical of the two; however, they gave the occasional conversation, or Ritsu kept the conversation going with Mori’s remarks.

“Takashi,” Ritsu said when Haruhi and Honey were out of earshot. “Do you think that host king is gonna figure it out?” Crossing his arms, he glanced at the tall friend.

Takashi shrugged his shoulders and drank from his glass in a long gulp. “Perhaps.” A singular answer that meant a lot as he watched Tamaki flap around Haruhi and try to get her in a sweatshirt.

“Oi!” Ritsu snapped, “paws off!”

Tamaki backed off, and Haruhi, in a fit of annoyance, yanked the sweater and tugged it on. “If it bothers you so much good grief.”

This didn’t sit well with Ritsu; he didn’t want Haruhi to ever feel like she couldn’t wear or do what she wanted. Mori seemed to agree as they slid their eyes to each other and sighed deeply in tandem.

Haruhi and Honey were floating in the pool, happily splashing and enjoying their time. But as he was walking towards them, a rumble came from the current pool.

Within moments both of the ordinarily stoic men were launching across the concrete floor.

Honey had grabbed Haruhi quickly, “hang on!” He commanded, and within seconds, the current swept them swiftly down.

“H-honey!” She coughed as the smaller frame somehow kept her above water to breathe.

“I got you, Haru-chan!” He said, “just try to relax, okay?” She nodded, but within moments another rush, and they were separated. “Haru-chan!”

She woke up on her back with coconut trees above her. “Oh _Great._ ” She inhaled and looked around. “Where is Honey?” Getting up, she realized her ribs were slightly bruised, but she was okay other than that. However…there were alligators all over. Her face blanked, and she slowly backed away from the other pool and picked her way through the jungle theme park. “Okay if I follow this stupid current pool, I should get back, right?”

However, the more she followed it, the more lost she got. “UGH!” A hiss near her, and she glared at the pit of alligators. “BAD!” She was fed up with this rich bastard’s paradise. 

But it wasn’t long till she heard cursing the likes she usually would have scolded and nearly wept with joy. “Haruhi!” A pause, “snap at me again ya fuck, and I’m making ya into a god damn fucking BELT and SHOES!!! I’ve BEEN to the fuckin Bayou they EAT you, and I am just fine picking that up.” Followed by a loud _BANG_! “I said fuck off!” Slithering and hisses and a cackle from a man.

“Nice one, young master.” Eiji said, “I’ll go this way.”

_Oh God, he has a_ ** _gun_** _on him. Well, King of the Jungle is the Tiger._ Haruhi almost laughed as she heard him swearing a storm about the damn current pool, the damn theme park, and Kyoya being an idiot, allowing them to wander around.

She was running through towards him, “Ritsu!” She felt tears well up when he spun, and relief flooded his expression.

“ _Sweetheart_ thank _fuck_!” Kasanoda absorbed the impact of her barreling into him as he switched the safety on his Glock and shoved it into the back of the waistband on his jeans, which he had hurriedly yanked on the moment he watched her swept off. “C’mere, baby.” Scooping her up and winding her legs about his waist, he tried to look her over. “Ya hurt? Anything broke? You didn’t breathe too much water, didja?” 

“N-no I don’t think so…R-Ritsu…did you shoot an alligator?”

“Maybe.” He deadpanned.

“Kyoya is gonna be so mad.” She whispered.

“Fuck it.” He growled and stomped off, “We found Mitzu he’s worried sick, the lot of em are, Takashi went the opposite direction with Mitskuni, but I figured if I knew ya you’d follow the pool through this shit ass maze.” He was walking them towards a rest area and sighed, “lemme see your legs.” They were banged up, and he sighed, his head dropping, “scared the shit outta Takashi and me.” He set her down on a bench and proceeded to look her over.

“I’m sorry!” She sighed, “it’s not like I planned to get swept away.” He was feeling the muscles up her limbs and stopped when he reached her upper thighs as her breath hissed slightly through her teeth.

“Hm?” He was all business, “ya hurt?” His large hands pressing her thigh and holding it slightly up to check for injury, calm and stoic, he glanced up at her and paused. His body was kneeling between her thighs, close enough to feel the heat of him.

“I might have pulled something.” She admitted, but a mischievous glimmer was in her eyes. She watched his hand trail across her leg, “a bit… _higher_.” She muttered. Haruhi had his full attention now as his golden gaze shot up to her face.

Her pupils were blown out, almost blackening her eyes as his fingers traced along the upper thigh near her hip. “Here?” His voice dropped to a velvet purr.

“A bit…inward….” She squeaked.

She was wandering her gaze down his arms and to the unbuttoned jeans that slung low on his hips that enticing happy trail making her drool slightly, watching as the fabric now strained.

His gaze narrowed, “you pick an odd time to get hot on me, sweetheart.” But leaning forward, hands bracing himself on the bench, he kissed her deeply, loving her lithe arms winding about his neck and fingers gripping into his loose hair. He groaned as she hiked her legs about his waist and pressed herself against him. 

But here was not the time or place…

That thought flew right out of his head when she nibbled on his jaw and moaned his name softly against his skin. A hard twitch between his legs accompanied by a dull throb had him gripping her thighs and dragging her to the edge of the bench allowing him to grind against her, feeling rough denim slide along the soft material of the swimsuit she wore. He was mildly pissed about the sweatshirt, but it was keeping his lust-addled brain slightly on track.

“C’mon.” He muttered softly. “I gotta get you back.” He took a few solid breaths and was grateful his jeans were loose enough to hide his ongoing issue.

He sighed when he heard footsteps fast approaching— _good thing we didn’t continue_. If it had been up to him, he might have taken her right there on that bench without any care. He paused. These were not the Host Club members.

“Identified!” One in black shouted. “A young woman and a suspect! Retrieve the target!”

“Who are these guys?” He heard her fear-laden voice, and she tucked herself into his side. “I think they’re the private police force…” she whispered.

_Great, I fuckin hate cops._ He thought. “Sweetheart, get behind me and don’t—“

She let out a sharp cry when a black glove closed on her wrist and yanked. “Ouch! Hey!”

Red clouded his gaze, and he felt his control snap.

Haruhi was knocked backward, and within seconds, the man’s broken visor and shattered nose came into vision as Kasanoda had slammed his entire foot into the cop’s face. “Get the _fuck_ away from her.” It wasn’t a shout; it was a low growl. Placing himself in a fighting stance, he braced himself in front of Haruhi and glared at the armed guards.

The men had guns drawn, and she felt her heart clench, but within a flash, he was gone, appearing behind one man and snapping his arm back before flinging him into a tree trunk violently.

Two down, six to go.

A few more moves later, and two more were twitching in agony with low groans. Haruhi was gripped gently and lifted away, “come here young miss, it’s alright.” She was grateful for the yakuza men who now stood in front of her.

“RITSU MOVE!” Haruhi squeaked as Ritsu bolted back, sliding his feet across the ground and coming to a halt at her side, hovering over her body defensively as Mori and Honey slammed into the final guards, enabling them useless.

“PICKING ON MY FRIENDS IS BAD, GOT IT!?” Honey shouted at them, wagging his finger.

Mori nodded with a low rumble of his own. “Yeah.”

“Young Master, we heard the commotion and went to get Mori and Honey.”

Kasanoda nodded, panting as the adrenaline left his body. “Good.” He muttered. “Good job.”

Without a single word, he had scooped Haruhi up and snuggled her to him. “C’mere, sweetheart. It’s okay now.” She gulped down tears and buried her face into his neck. “I know, I know ya don’t like guns. It’s okay now.”

“Haruhi was scared?” Honey came over and hugged his two friends. “It’s okay, Haru-chan. They didn’t mean to!”

“I know!” She hiccuped. “Thanks, guys!” Both Mori and Honey smiled at them, and Ritsu fist-bumped Mori in solidarity.

“Wow, Ritsu, you sure did a number on those guys.” Honey said, looking at the pile of broken officers.

“I don’t get along with cops; rather, they don’t like me.” He muttered. _Wow, typical gangster response, ya idiot_. Suspicious figure his ass.

“Good job.” Mori said, “you showed restraint.”

“THAT WAS RESTRAINT?” Haruhi asked, incredulous. Blinking, she looked up at her boyfriend, who grinned sheepishly. “Oh wow, you really are a weapon, huh?”

“Takashi and Mitzu are way better than I am. At least at Jujitsu and Kendo.”

She blinked again, realizing there was much more to them than she thought. Tamaki and Kyoya, as well as the twins, caught up.

Haruhi was sitting on a bench trying to calm herself when Tamaki hugged her from behind. “I wouldn’t do that right now, Tama-chan,” Honey said, grinning.

“Ritsu is feeling protective.” Kyoya said, grabbing the King by the scruff of the shirt and dragging him off.

But Kasanoda merely rolled his eyes; he was more at ease as they waited for the limo to be ready to take them. He watched Haruhi as she scooted closer, her thigh pressing against his. Grinning, he watched her shift a bit. She was still a bit… _bothered_. Ritsu chuckled, _my poor bunny._

Slowly sliding his arm behind her, he trailed his fingers under the sweatshirt against her spine and felt her melt into his hand. _She has got to learn not to respond so well._ He said to himself, feeling his groin tighten. _And I have to stop being a masochist. Fuck!_

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Haruhi sighed as she listened to Tamaki complain about dropping her off at the Kasanoda compound. “Have fun, kids, use protection,” Kyoya called LOUDLY out of the car, causing both Ritsu and Haruhi to blow up in a blush.

“STAHP BEIN A PERV YA DEMON!” Kasanoda barked.

Coughing into his hand, he tried to steady himself. “C’mon, sweetheart.” They greeted the members before finally getting to the inner house to his private quarters. Though Haruhi hated to admit it, she was starting to consider it her space, too— she had brought cute things over. Stuffed pillows in shapes of creatures, a few plants, and fixtures that Ritsu had chuckled and gotten for her when he had been leaning over to see what she was web-surfing for. 

She had learned that it would magically show up if he caught her eyeing something without any explanation. Arguing with the next Oyabun did nothing. Apparently, his mother had done the same but to no avail. The Kasanoda men were wired to please and speak by actions. She’d find little trinkets on her nightstand after being away. Her favorite was a bracelet with a tiger and a bunny on it, a beautiful pandora that glimmered gold and silver with cherry blossom charms along the length of the chain.

He adored seeing that on her, and she never took it off, it seemed. He’d feel damp metal when she got out of the shower and snuggled up to him on the sofa to chat or watch cooking shows.

Ritsu was feeling a bit disappointed in himself, though. He had berated himself for losing control in front of her, any further, and he’d have capped each and every one of those officers without a second thought for scaring her.

“Ritsu?” She whispered.

“N-nothing, sweetheart.” He said softly. “I’m sorry if I scared you today.”

“I keep telling you that you don’t scare me.” She countered, poking his chest. “I’m gonna get changed. Help me move my stuff I keep forgetting.”

He paused. “Huh?”

“You said to move everything in your room.” She said.

He inhaled, and it took a moment for the hamster in his brain to spin in its wheel again. In reality, the poor creature had probably stopped and was being flung around in the wheel haphazardly for all he could speak.

“Gah, um..well...I mean, if ya want to.”

“You going to help or stand there?” She called from the room.

They moved everything into his room, and he took a moment as she went to shower the chlorine off herself to glance around. The standard darker colors were softened by her presence. Dark navy contrasting with creams and soft pinks and reds. He liked it. Could get used to it.

But he felt the back of his skull smack back against the headboard as she walked out in a towel, drying herself. Oh right…that meant she’d _sleep_ here. They hadn’t actually had her sleep in his bed for an evening yet. But she hopped onto the bed and continued to dry her hair. “What?” She asked.

“N-nothing I’ll be right back.”

That energy was back, that thrumming across his skin that desire to pin her under him and love on her till she wept for mercy. His brain was cranking hard as images flashed in his mind’s eye. Blinking and giving himself a firm shake in the bathroom, he growled and hopped into the hot spray.

_Hm._ She chuckled to herself and made sure to take her pill and sighed, flopping onto the bed. Thank God she needed it for hormones anyway, plus it was nice not having to deal with that stupid monthly issue.

But…she felt a tug at her lips. Whenever that time came…she felt her entire body rock with a deep throbbing ache. _Oh my god, what is wrong with me?_ She gasped, her fingers traveling across her towel and feeling it loosen. He’d be a moment…biting her lip, she trailed her hand down her ribcage over her boy shorts. She liked this kind of pajamas, she ran too hot at night for anything else. The crop tank was loose enough and showed her tummy when she stood up, held up a bit higher from the perk of her breasts if she stretched the curve of the underside peeking from the fabric. And that thin cloth catching on the aching points making her shiver. 

But the ache between her thighs was more significant and required _immediate_ attention.

Ritsu was leaned against the doorframe, quiet and grinning to himself behind his fist that pressed to his mouth to not laugh. She hadn’t even noticed him, and he wasn’t about to break her concentration. She was hesitating, but as her thighs shifted apart, he bit back a groan watching her slender fingers slide under the fabric. A thrill of envy lit through him; as stupid as it was, he wanted to be where her hand was slowly gliding towards and causing _that_ gasp, that head tilting back sigh that shivered down her back and caused her toes to curl. His arousal came back full force, and he gripped himself through his sweatpants as if to tell himself to chill.

But when he heard his name on a breathy moan, he couldn’t take it. Silently sliding down to his knees, Ritsu snatched her up under her knees, causing her to give a short cry of surprise before he yanked her, so her calves were over his forearms, pressing his mouth over her clothed core looking at her from between her thighs.

“Oh _don’t_ let me stop you.” He growled, hooking his fingers into the fabric of her shorts and tugging down. “Come on, sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing her thigh as he yanked the clothing down slowly, watching her blush deepen as she looked away.

“U-um.” She squeaked out a sound and clamped her eyes shut, and panted.

“Don’t be shy now,” he soothed kisses up her thigh as her clothing was now on the floor, groaning at her fingertips, glistening and resting right where he wanted to flatten his tongue against that bundle of nerves that made her go insane.

“Or do you prefer me to…help with your problem?” His voice was low and vibrating as he pressed a kiss to her fingers, running his tongue across them before sucking them into his mouth, biting teasing as his hands pushed her thighs further apart.

She was totally transfixed, unable to think her brain had shut down the moment she opened her eyes to see a vibrant golden gaze burning up at her from between her legs. Her brain had been filled with images of this through the entire car ride and more. 

Haruhi exhaled and nodded a breathy sigh escaping her when he leaned forward and dragged in a long lick before he got a better idea. “C’mere.” He growled.

With a flip, she was on her stomach and flung forward; the next moment, she felt his chest against her back, his teeth nibbling at her ear with a rumble escaping him. “Relax for me. We’re going to try something a bit more…” a guttural tone leaked into his voice, “satisfying. But not anything you’ll be nervous over unless you say so.”

“W-what did you have in mind.” She whispered.

“Do ya wanna _feel_ me, sweetheart?” He crooned. She realized that he had propped her hips up with a strong arm, feeling the rigid length of him rubbing against where she needed friction the most. With a jerk of his hand, she was up against him, a muscular thigh rubbing between her legs, his arm bracing up around her waist, one big hand diving under her crop top to fondle her. “We won’t go any farther than that. Protection is in the other room anyway.” Kisses across her jaw and neck. If he told her he’d take her right there, she’d have just enthusiastically said yes. She was about to tell him she had that covered but wanted to wait.

“You tell me if you need to stop him?” When she nodded, he sighed and backed off just enough to slide his sweats down his hips, hissing at the relief he got from the strain. Keeping her thighs together, he kissed her shoulder, “just like that, try to relax. Now, move forward with me. Good girl, brace your hands on the headboard; that’s it. Okay. Easy now.” She was melting against him, and he was thrilled at the thought of how easy she was around him, how willingly she gave herself over for him to please her. A primitive possessive hum was skittering across his mind as his hands clasped her hips as he slid his length between her thighs, feeling her entire body jolt as if electrocuted. His eyes rolled back, and a growl escaped; it was taking every ounce of control to not slam his hips back against her again just to elicit that choked cry again. She was drenched and hot, warm and inviting, and he realized when he finally got there with her, he’d be a goner.

Taking a deep breath, he stilled himself. “Ya good, sweetheart?” He whispered.

She nodded a desperate jerky response with a sob of need and a jerk back of her hips against him, making him moan deep.

“N-need words, sweetheart. Are ya _good_?” Fingers bruising on her hip, he loosened them a bit, but she let out a disappointed whimper. Gripping onto her again, she relaxed further. _Oh, you are a bit kinky, aren’t ya…_ His brain filtered through with all the delicious things he could show her.

“Y-yes. Please, don’t stop.” It was gasped as her arms trembled.

Slowly he pulled his hips back, feeling her hot core drag across as the head of his length jostled that nerve bundle causing her to toss her head back in mindless pleasure.

The next harder slam forward was emphasized as his voice cut through the only sound of panting from both of them. “ _Fuck_!” He kept up a slow, languid pace, but it wasn’t enough with her leaning against the headboard.

Not close enough. He wound an arm about her waist, keeping his hand up in her crop top before he tugged it up, and almost had a heart attack when she bit the fabric in her teeth and dragged her head back for him to have further access, the fabric bunching up and staying still. “You really need to learn to not respond so well. How do you expect me to keep my senses, huh?” He growled as his hips thrust a bit harder gaining a short cry from her as his other hand reached to grip into her hair, tugging her head to the side and nibbling her shoulder.

“Stay just like that.” He ordered, slowing himself down again, feeling her soak his entire length as well as her thighs. Her fingers were playing with that nub and brushing against his dick when he would thrust, and it was perfect. “That’s it, sweetheart.” She moaned and leaned back against his chest, writing as he picked up the pace, the impact of his pelvis causing shocks to bolt up her back and simmer in her stomach—that knot tying tighter and tighter as she felt his control slip a bit.

He had braced himself with one arm against the frame now, fingers white-knuckled as his teeth worried that spot behind her ear at the back of her neck. She lost herself in a blinding light orgasm that ripped a choked moaning sob from her throat.

“Fucking paradise.” Ritsu’s voice was graveled and murmuring to her things that made her blush, things that caused her heart to patter even faster as he lovingly praised her, breathed compliments into her flesh with kisses and nuzzles, fingers dragging across her in worship. He released the headboard and wrapped his arm about her hips, using it as leverage to drag across her with firmer, more vigorous strokes that sent her flying off the edge again. “That’s right, sweetheart,” a low praising purr, “I have what ya need _right_ here, so give it to me. Let go.” He loved how tiny she was; it allowed him to hover over her, dwarfing her with sheer power, and secretly he thrilled at it. But he knew she did, too, the way she’d mold into him and let him do so.

Her head falling backward, her spine arching beautifully, his jaw pressing the juncture of her shoulder. Haruhi brushed a kiss over his cheek, her fingers reaching back behind her to grip into his hair; he was startled by how flexible she was for a moment before she uttered the words that made him lose it.

“You first.” Leaning his upper body forward to capture her lips and shove his tongue deep into her mouth, his entire world focused on the unraveling sensation at the base of his spine and groin. _What are you doing to me, woman?_ His entire mind was filled with her warm scent; it brought feelings of euphoric happiness and tender affections that were blossoming into something far more profound. 

The thought was thrumming through his head when he realized he had eased them back onto the bed, curling her into him like a little spoon, panting into her skin as his heart tried to slow down.

“Whoa.” Both began laughing when they had said the same thing.

“You okay?” He leaned upon his elbow and ran fingers across her hips, “I wasn’t too rough?”

“Uh-uh.”

A knock.

“Tetsuya, if that’s you, I’ll kill ya.”

“Just curious. Is that before or AFTER we get an heir?” Haruhi could hear the teasing lilt but was bright red from the thought that he might have shown up earlier enough to hear them.

Both of them, “TETSUYA!”

“God so touchy the two of you.” He sighed long-suffering, “fine, I’ll have the cooks wait a bit, and dinner will be up in an hour.”

Ritsu growled, “we are soundproofing this room.”

She blinked. Dear God, what was he gonna do to her to require that…

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it.” He chuckled into her hair.

“RITSU!”

“Wanna fuck with Suoh?”

“Sure. Whatever, just lemme sleep.” She had rolled over and was tucked into his chest, face pressed into his neck before he pulled away and got a soft tank on and dragged his sweats back to normal and got her shorts back on.

A wicked grin “C’mere.” Repositioning themselves, he got the camera and positioned it as she fell asleep and smiled; her hair was wild across the pillows. She was tucked deep into his embrace, his hand buried into the back of her head, fingers peeking through chocolate strands. He moved his arm to wind about her waist and dragged her closer, snuggling her into his side as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, loving how his hair spilled over her forehead when he leaned in, mingling the colors.

Ritsu realized after he had taken it the noticeable marks across her shoulder and neck. _Oh well._ His arm length allowed it to reveal her body entwined with him from the waist up her arms brought up and tucked into her chest partially hidden from view in his mass. He didn’t think there was a photo of him with such a peaceful expression, and she looked serene, a soft smile at her mouth, illuminated by the lamplight on the nightstand, her head tilted him as if to kiss his jawline. 

He was keeping this photo. 

AND fucking with Suoh.

“Isn’t **_my_** bunny cute?” He asked as he sent it to a group where she wasn’t in it. “She was worn out from the theme park. Poor sweetheart.”

Responses flew in.

**Honi** : AWE, she looks so cute sleeping! (CUTE BUNNY GIF)

**Kyo** : _Did you use protection. I will not be a grandma. (Glinting glasses gif)_

**Ritsu** _:_ Why does everyone automatically assume we’ve fucked? (Angry emoji)

He tried not to laugh outlaid and wake her. She was lightly snoring into his neck, and he didn’t want to disturb her. 

**Kao** : Damn, what did ya do, Kasanoda, that she’s worn out? (Evil grin)

**Hika** : Geez Kasanoda, give her some breathing room, here…with us…(thumbs up)

**Ritsu** : Wanna die twins?

**Kao** : so if you could just angle it slightly lower, I need to inspect that crop top for fashion reasons. (Devil grin emoji)

**Hika** : Ya no fair hogging the bunny!

**Ritsu** : Hey. She started it. Let’s get that clear. And didn’t require if ya must know ya pervy demon.

**Kyo** : What in God’s name is taking so long?

**Tama** : MY DAUGHTER WOULDN’T START ANYTHING. AND STOP MAMA!!

**Tama:** He’s corrupting our precious girl! See! He can’t control his baser instincts!

Ritsu almost busted up laughing, considering she was the one who had given in to that impulse.

**Ritsu** : Ya lemme just tell my woman I’mma do that because the host club’s scary demon mom said to hurry up and rail her.

**Tama** : YOU SHOULDN’T SAY IT LIKE THAT!

**Kyo** : Would that work? 

**Kyo** : I doubt it.

**Kyo** : I would try it for the sake of experimentation.

**Ritsu** : you just want me to get socked in the face.

**Kyo** : oh no…I got found out…

**Mori** : Nothing will happen unless she asks for it. Ritsu isn’t like that.

**Honi** : Yes! He’s a good boy.

**Mori** : Right. Mitzu, training tomorrow.

**Honi** : KAY!

**Ritsu** : Goodnight, I can’t really move right now, so I might as well sleep; she gets super snuggly like this anyway. 

He closed his phone after sending it to Quincy. The response was instant.

**Quince** : OH MY GOD, IS THAT YOUR BUNNY?!

**Ritsu** : Yes. Her name is Haruhi.

**Quince** : Good God, Ri-Ri, you hit the jackpot.

He smiled, smug, ha he had. Hadn’t he? Closing his eyes and ears to the rapid-fire text notification pinging of Tamaki, and chuckled into her hair and slipped into a deep sleep.


	13. When push comes to shove...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi graphic violence, Tiger getting protective, Kyoya doing something stupid.

He had fucked up.

Massively. 

He sat inside his living quarters, groaning to himself. She wouldn’t even talk to him. Wouldn’t look at him and had iced him out completely, only deeming him worthy of communication through the host club to make sure Kyoya was satisfied.

HOW could he have been so fucking stupid.

His thoughts flashed back to the argument; it had started out just as a disagreement. He had to handle some shit with the neighboring clan, and he was worried it would get a bit rowdy. So he had let her know, but she hadn’t liked that— what woman would? 

And instead of listening to her fears and assuring her it would be alright, he had snapped at her like an ass and told her to stay in her fucking lane and mind her damn business. But it was the venom in his tone he cringed at. The commanding voice that was trained into him from infancy to bend anyone to his will.

It was reactive. It was how he was raised. Women typically had no say in clan matters. They were to be protected. They weren’t to see that side. But like his own mother, Haruhi was determined to understand. But not at the cost of cowing to ANY man within the clan, including her beloved…

His father had shaken his head when told what happened and clapped an understanding hand on his shoulder. “Actions, son. Actions.”

Ritsu closed his eyes to block out the memory of how hurt she looked. Those warm eyes icing up, and a stoic expression sliding over the pain where she shuttered him out.

She hadn’t seen him in two weeks, and he was losing his mind. “ _Sweetheart…_ I… didn’t mean it,” his voice had shaken. He could only watch as she had quietly left and gone back home.

Ranka sighed when he had shown up looking like a beaten dog. “Son, she’s really hurt.” He said. “I understand where you’re coming from…”

“S-she told you…”

“Yes, Kotoko did a lot of things that I had trouble with…” Ranka was no longer in drag and sighed. He didn’t know what to do for Haruhi, she was distraught, and he didn’t think it had to do with what was said but how it was said. “It isn’t what you said; it’s how you said it.” He explained.

He knew this. His gut told him so, the flinch she had, her expressive eyes going wide as he turned full fury on her as he did others. 

He never did that with her. 

“Could you give these to her, please?” He whispered.

He would bring her things each day. Flowers, poetry from his favorite passages and authors, warm things to snuggle with. Notes for homework he didn’t think she had. It had all gone unanswered, and she wouldn’t even look at him anymore.

Worse, Tamaki and the twins were taking a full swing of his exile from her good graces. And every bush, every touch, every jerk towards them, he could feel a fire burning deep in his gut.

Haruhi listened at the door as Ranka sat Ritsu down and spoke with him in low tones. “She’s asleep. Sit down, boy, talk to me. You look worse than she does.”

 _Did he?_ She chewed her lip.

“Normally, women don’t involve themselves with clan business. It’s dangerous.” She heard Ritsu explain.

“I know, Kotako found herself in quite a few problems due to it.” Ranka sounded angry but sighed; he was pouring tea. 

“I just…I don’t know what came over me…” he exhaled roughly, and his voice caught on his words, “I never want her to look at me like that again.”

“You were afraid,” Ranka said, patting his shoulder, the sound echoing through the small space. “It happens to the best of us men. She doesn’t like being yelled at like that or thunderstorms; it startles her…it frightens her. There was a neighbor when she was a kid who was exceedingly loud and boisterous…a real yeller at his family…and everyone else around.” She could practically feel her father’s wrath flowing through the door into the bedroom.

“I beat the shit out of him for screaming at her one day…but the damage was already done.” He exhaled, “who yells at a child like that? And right after Kotako…” a sharp gasp of almost pain.

It was Ritsu’s turn to comfort the other man in the small apartment, “good on ya for kicking the shit’s head in.”

“Haha, so violent. I like that about you thought.” Ranka said, “I know you’ll do anything to protect her. She knows that…”

Ranka exhaled, “I will be gone for a bit. If she wakes up, let her know I’ll be back.”

“B-but…”

“Just stay,” Ranka commanded, and soon she heard the door click. She stayed still and heard shuffling.

She sighed deeply, trying to the right herself. She was more punishing herself for feeling like an idiot. Haruhi knew his position in the Kasanoda clan was high up and therefore dangerous. But she couldn’t seem to let go of the idea that she would never be able to deal with someone taking him from her in violence. And as much as she understood his world now, she hated it.

But it was his life, and she had butted in…but the response…she couldn’t shake it. It had broken her heart to see him turn that kind of rage on her, and in the back of her mind, she knew she had been afraid of him at that moment. But on the heels of the outburst, she had seen the realization crash down into his thoughts, and he had stuttered, stepped forward, stepped back, unsure of what to do with the chasm between them.

All she had wanted was for him to snatch her up and apologize, to apologize, that they both needed to discuss it…but he had stood rooted to the spot…helpless. 

Now she wasn’t sure how to breach it. She felt too fragile, like a blown-out egg, and huddled in her blanket for warmth.

Ritsu sat on the other side of the door. She could hear his bulk shift against the panels. And he talked, softly, so as if not to wake her. He spoke of how angry he was at himself and how upset he was that she had been fearful and he had been the cause.

“Just tell me what to do, sweetheart.” The plea was whispered, and his voice thick with unshed tears. “Please?”

She exhaled. “Show me.” She whispered.

He had slid the door back in a flash and scooped her up into a nest of blankets, keeping her away from any direct touch. Silent, both in silence, unable to speak, but he sat down with her on his lap and rocked her, nestling her into his bulk and warmth after giving her the bunny he had bought her. “I’m so, so sorry, Haru-love.” He finally cracked, muttering warm words of apology against her hair as he kissed her forehead and wiped away tears, “I know you worry about me. It’s okay. You have every right to.” She had finally fallen asleep after nights of less than adequate sleep. Soothed with murmured soft words as he fell into a dreamless slumber as well.

Ranka had arrived back, finding them knocked out cold, the large mass of gangster bundled about her swaddled form with the bunny toy poking out of the blankets, his head dropped onto her shoulder. He got a photo and chuckled to himself. _They’ll be just fine._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

They had decided to try a different way and slowly re-kindle what had cooled with the backlash. The rule was no touching. Kisses were fine, gentle, and soft, but they had to have a distance at all times. It drove the host club clients mad with curiosity. 

But Kyoya saw an advantage to get them to make up permanently.

“We are going to a beach resort.” He said with a grin.

Ritsu thought this was a shit idea, but Haruhi had mentioned going to the beach, so go to the beach they would. They were close on the couch but kept hands to themselves. This was harder than either of them thought to accomplish when everything was screaming to do the exact opposite of the goal. 

He could see her fingers twitch and then grip the folds of her dress just as much as he had a white knuckle grip on his kneecap.

 _Slow…take it slow…_ they both told themselves. Somewhere they both knew that if they did anything now, they wouldn’t stop till it was all the way, and they both were consumed with reckless abandon.

And soon, they were at the beach. The sun, the sand, and of course several clients there— Ritsu had cursed Kyoya for breathing that moment. But the girls were having fun, so who could blame them.

Haruhi also was enjoying looking for crustaceans and food to eat. His little glutton. They had danced around each other like courting birds in the air, brushing, but never leaning, soft-touch but not grabbing, a breath across the cheek but no kiss. She was in her short wig and shorts with a sweatshirt, not wanting anyone to find her true gender. It was okay with him…but…

He realized they were just adding fuel to the fire that was doused in gasoline. And one match was all it would take. One single moment and if she said yes, he would have her pinned under him screaming for him, damn the consequences and damn anyone else who thought— he glared at the twins— to take her from him after.

 _I want her to be mine_. It was possessive and archaic, he knew, and he knew in some way she rebelled against that very ideology. But he longed for it. Needed it. And on some level, despite her independence, she leaned into it with curiosity.

Haruhi caught his gaze, it was burning, and she sighed, frustrated. She wanted just to snuggle and pull herself into his warmth and sleep for a good night for once these past several weeks, but she denied herself— and for what!?

She decided as she watched Mori and Honey workout with the girls and the twins mess around with a ball rolling across the beach that she had enough. She texted him.

**Bunny** : Ritsu?

He glanced at his phone and blinked. She was opposite on the beach under an umbrella. But she ended up leaving her phone to go and have a game of “find out what Haruhi is afraid of” he felt like he was sucker-punched when he recalled that for a moment it had been _him,_ but she saw him cast a forgiving glance his way and eased up. _Didn’t Ranka say she’s afraid of thunder?_ He wouldn’t say since the goods were adorable photos of Haruhi up for grabs. Instead, he forked over a few thousand yen for them from Kyoya, who chuckled darkly. _Fucking asshole._

Mori tried sharp things, Honey tried darkness, the twins tried ghost stories and spiders, nothing worked, she was rock solid, and he laughed at their endeavors. She was nonchalant, and he loved it about her. _Fearless little rabbit and she bites too._ He felt his body respond to the idea and got a grip on himself. _No._ He growled.

But it wasn’t till they were up the beach a bit further than he realized he lost track of her. And spotted them up top on a large rock face. _Be careful._ His eye caught the movement of a few men walking up there. “Kyoya.”

“Hm?”

“Isn’t this a private beach?”

“Yes, why?”

“RITSU!” His entire chest clenched, and he was launching forward, watching as two girls bolted down the path.

“Kasanoda, it’s Haru-“ one began, but he was flying past.

“Look here, sissy boy, you wanna fuck around and find out!”

“Let go!” She had knocked a right hook, and one of the guys was holding his face, but the other…Ritsu almost froze, the other man was hanging her off the face of the rocky outcrop holding her by her shirt, her face lightly bruising around her jaw. He prepared to tear this asshole apart, but the next action had him changing gears in an instant. 

“Hope you can swim!” It was slowed down. Kasanoda couldn’t move fast enough, and after a pained cry as the jackass flung her backward, panic engulfed him. Ritsu on autopilot, slamming his fist into the man breaking his jaw before flinging himself off the edge and diving in after her.

The jackknife dive off the cliff proved to help as he caught her up and dragged her to the surface, keeping on his back and floating her with him. On the sand, he laid her out and listened. She wasn’t breathing. He quickly worked, and once he began pumping her heart, she heaved up seawater before he even had a chance to do CPR. Flipping her over, he almost sobbed in relief. The others were after that several moments. “The twins?” Ritsu wheezed.

“Beating the shit out of the guys,” Kyoya said.

“Ah,” he hacked up saltwater and took a deep breath. “Sweetheart, easy, just cough it up.” He firmly pats her back as she got the remainder up before scooping her into his arms. “C’mere.”

Tamaki was furious…he reached past Ritsu and shook her slightly, “what were you thinking!”

“I-I had to do something I couldn’t just leave them!” She snapped.

“You’re a girl!” Tamaki cried incredulously. “What would have happened if we weren’t there.”

“The same thing that happens to all women in such situations! Does that mean I should have left them” She yelled, her voice cracking from hacking up water.

“Enough!” Kasanoda snapped, assuming a deep baritone shout that echoed in everyone’s ears, he had covered Haruhi’s, and she glanced up at him startled. 

“You’re not trained…even Kasanoda is trained…” Tamaki said, bristling. “Fine. Be that way. And you Kasanoda? You’re okay with this?”

Haruhi could feel his grip tighten on her, and his golden gaze bore into Suoh. “She is the most precious thing I have. And you ask me if I am alright with this?”

Even Tamaki flinched back.

“But she called for help. She called _me_.” His gaze leveled all of them; Honey and Mori nodded and were quietly off to the side. They had not partaken in the beat down for fear they would lose control. “It could have been far worse if they _knew_ she was a girl. They only did what they did because they thought she was a boy.” Sighing, “so you know what I’ll take having to catch her off a cliff than capping two strangers in the back of the skull for touching her.”

Everyone fell silent, and an ominous feeling crept on them at the animosity flowing off the next Oyabun of Kasanoda. Even Kyoya knew that this individual would not hesitate when pushed too far, especially when it came to Haruhi. But that didn’t mean the girl could act so recklessly.

“Easy Tiger.” Hearing the pet name, he looked down at her warm eyes and exhaled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m hungry.”

“Okay, come on.” He motioned to everyone, and they all went up to the beach house.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dinner was crab, crab, and more crab! Lobster, clams, and all kinds of seafood. Ritsu had helped Mori and Honey cook, enjoying the companionable silence from his new friends. He waited for Haruhi to get changed and had checked her lungs for remaining liquid, helping her hack up the remaining had taken a bit, and she was tuckered out, so she napped till dinner time.

He caught sight of her in a soft pink slip of a dress with ruffles and smiled. He would have been lying to himself if he didn’t consider having Honey train her, in some form of defense, she was too defenseless, too prone to diving into situations, and he wasn’t sure how to show her that.

During dinner, he had kept getting pings of messages from her. 

**Bunny** : I miss you.

 **Bunny** : Come snuggle me.

 **Bunny** : Fine, ignore me then >:{

He finally shot off a reply with a chuckle. 

**Tiger** : You need sleep, Haru-love. And we agreed.

**Bunny** : What if I wanna forfeit…tap out…give up?

He damn near dropped his phone. What did that mean? What was he supposed to say?

**Bunny** : What if I want you to do what you said last time?

He gulped down a glass of white wine that was given to him from Mori, who was now watching him with a smirk. What in the world was she up to.

**Bunny** : What if I want you to come up here, rip off my clothes and—

He felt his heart stop as he kept reading. She was out to **_kill_** him. The things she wrote were beyond salacious, beyond anything he even thought she’d ever ask for, let alone say. It had all the blood rushing from his head straight to his groin, leaving him dizzy. He exhaled and looked at the ceiling. She looked irritated too. Frustrated, needy, cheeks high in color though people would explain that she hacked up half the ocean. But he knew, that shift in her thighs, the clutch of her hand as she sat down. 

But it was the last thing he had responded to and gotten a reply back. 

**Tiger** : Nice try, Haru-love, no protection.

**Bunny** : That’s okay. We don’t need it. I have it covered. 

Attached was a photo; a pack of pills, and he felt himself spinning off into the ether.

He slammed himself down into the chair stiffly and glanced across the table at her; she blinked innocent, but when others glanced away, a sly grin slid across her face. _Oh, this girl…_ he glowered at her and texted.

**Tiger** : Since when have you had those?

**Bunny** : Since you almost killed Tetsuya with a dagger.

**Tiger** : What you’ve been planning to jump me?

**Bunny** : sometimes a bunny gotta do… (bunny emoji)

 **Bunny** : what a bunny gotta do. (Monty python rabbit ripping into knights gif)

If he hadn’t been so turned on, he’d have howled with laughter at the reference of the white bunny ripping a knight's throat out. She was smirking into her crab legs after whacking them with a hammer like a tiny rabid otter. “Careful, Haru, you’ll get a stomach ache.”

“Eh.” She muttered.

“I want Honey to come to the compound and give you basic instructions along with myself.” He said softly. “If you would be amiable.”

She paused; Tamaki was gaping, he had meant to ask Ritsu knew, but this was his job. Not Suoh’s.

“Why?” She asked. It wasn’t a challenge she really wanted to know, and he firmly held a hand up to shut Suoh up.

“On the rare instance I am not fast enough, or you need to hold someone off sweetheart, I need you to know-how. This is what my mother did. Should you decide to follow such a life, it is what you will need to do.”

She chewed slowly and glanced at Honey, “but what if he doesn’t want to?”

But Honey spoke up, “I would love to Haru-chan!”

She smiled at him and considered. “Can I think about it?” She was exercising her autonomy, and Ritsu respected that; he nodded, and she gave him a warm smile. “I will seriously consider it.” She confirmed.

“Good.”

“Good! She should say yes after something like this happened!” Tamaki cried. Growling, he stomped off.

She glanced down at her plate, looking sad. 

“I’ll go talk to him,” Ritsu grumbled and stood up, following Suoh into the large garden room. “Suoh.” He called, but the blond didn’t stop. “Hey, I’m talking to ya fuckin c’mere!”

“Are you REALLY okay with that answer, Kasanoda?!” Tamaki whirled on the gangster, enraged.

“She’ll do it. She just needs a moment to breathe and think about it. I’ll push further if required, but best that it’s her choice. She won’t be in it fully if it’s not.” Ritsu explained with his arms shrugging.

Tamaki grumbled, “it’s bad enough she’s with a gangster.” He sighed, “it’s dangerous already for girls, but it’s not like your world is easy to deal with.”

“And yours is Suoh? My men respect women above all else. Even if a clan is caught in fire, many others do; only the despicable go after women and children. And those don’t last long.” Tamaki saw a deadly glint in this man’s eyes.

“You’re too violent for her,” Tamaki stated.

“She seems to like me just fine.” Ritsu felt a tightness in his stance as he squared himself up and lowered his pitch, piercing the man with a deadly look. He was getting sick of this infatuation the blond had on Haruhi. “She is mine to protect. Until she states otherwise.”

“I don’t have to like it.”

Ritsu nodded, “No, but you _will_ respect it.”

They had a standoff, Suoh glancing away first, “I’m gonna go check on her.” Ritsu said, going back to the dining room to find out she had an upset stomach after swallowing all that seawater and had gotten sick. Now he just had to figure out what room she was in. He was pointed down a hallway and began walking towards the door they pointed at; his hand paused at the door handle.

“You’ve left yourself completely defenseless against me.” It was the barest hint of a conversation. But he recognized the voice. A hot magma slugged through his veins as he turned the handle and swung the door open.

It took him only a second to register what he saw, Kyoya hovering half-naked over Haruhi, her wrist bruising and her blank startled stare as she was caged him by his hands pressed on either side of her head, the ruffle of her sleeve dragged down baring delicate collar bones.

Neither of them had realized, given the noise of her being flung onto the bed, that he had opened the door, and he took advantage to stalk forward silently. Kasanoda’s mind racing as his vision kept drinking in what was in front of him. Her gaze was fixated, frightened, and angry.

“You won’t do anything.” She said. “There is nothing to gain.” He almost barked a laugh, but he couldn’t speak. 

_She is_ **_mine_ ** _._

The phrase echoed in his skull.

 **Mine** …

Bouncing around like a pinball machine.

**_A l L M i N e….._ **

Kasanoda tried to grasp some control. He would give the man a chance to get off. Perhaps it was a lesson…that was how Kyoya worked…one chance…his sanity was slipping by the second…

He saw Kyoya seem to think, Ritsu was an arm's length away, cloaked in the room's darkness. The only visible thing was his golden eyes, a demon ready to snatch out and break someone’s neck.

“Hm…Nothing to gain…” Kyoya paused, and his gaze dragged down her body, and a slight grin tugged at his lips.

She saw the movement forward, and her hand shot out to press Kyoya off of her. “Stop!” But she froze seeing what was behind Kyoya. A rumble was coming from the end of the bed in the dark. A huffed breathing of a beast that was drunk on rage—the slanting light from the moon showing a pair of gleaming golden eyes and bared teeth. "R-Ritsu...?" 

Kyoya stilled, an animal caught in a trap. He glanced over his shoulder and felt genuine terror flood through his body. A hulking six foot three muscled wall was snarling down at him and reaching. But before he could move his body off the young woman, his face was slammed against a wall, nose cracking, blood spewing from his abused face and smattering the wall.

“Ritsu!” Haruhi stuttered and shrank back. She knew not to get in between, had seen Kyoya ponder placing a hand on her and had a feeling that Ritsu had seen the entire thing…what was started off as a lesson was going somewhere else and fast.

But Kasanoda couldn’t hear her; his hand crunched into the slender man’s shoulder, ripping muscle and causing a choked cry of agony to lance through his victim. Knocking them both to the ground, the beast on his knees and hovering, teeth bared in a savage leer, eyes sightless except to draw blood and pain. Kyoya felt his bone fracture and tried to hold back a scream, but failed. Somewhere in his peripheral he saw Tamaki run out the door after flying in.

Ritsu was hell incarnate; how dare this imbecile lay hands on his precious one. He hadn’t even been able to do such a thing for weeks, to smell her, tease her, show her affection, let her know how much he cared for her, and this _**bastard**_ thought to come in and— _kill, rip him to pieces, remove the appendages that offended her..._

“RITSU.” A hand clapped on his arm from behind, and was promptly removed when Kasanoda flung Mori over his back and into the nightstand. His large hand was around Kyoya’s throat and squeezing tighter by the second till Honey had launched at him and was flung back with the same savagery. Both Zouka House members were about to strike together when—

“ _My_ _Tiger_ …” It was whispered, and yet it was the loudest thing in the room. Slender arms wrapped about Kasanoda’s shoulders from behind, when the enraged yakuza tried to jerk them off, they clutched harder, covering his eyes from his victims gaze. “Be a good love…it’s okay…shhh,” he still struggled, but it was lessening, movements becoming slow, “…Ritsu…come back to me… he didn’t mean anything…it’s okay…”

He felt feather-light kisses and a wetness drop onto his cheek as she had pulled his face back to meet her lips, standing behind him and clutching at his broad shoulders and back. _My_ … _Sweetheart…she’s crying?_

Ritsu’s grip loosened.

Kyoya felt air swoop into his lungs. He watched as the monster that had him was wound up in pale limbs, head tilted back against her shoulder, and caused to give up with the softest of words.The beast was choking back a sob, tears streaming down his face as the smaller hands cradled his jaw. "Sweetheart I'm sorry..." the words were hoarse and Kyoya felt relief flood him.

“Let Kyo-chan go. Come now.” It was the softest voice. Like speaking to a child. “He is your friend, remember?” She softly commanded him, kissing across the monster’s cheekbones and over his closed lids, slumping the beast further, his body leaning backward as she hovered over him, hair softly cascading and highlighted in the moonlight—chocolate mixed with blood red strands.

Breaking through his rage, Ritsu released the slender man’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go to bed. I _missed_ you.” She whispered to him, a lover’s tone mingled with want and sadness.

Kasanoda could deny her nothing when she spoke to him in such a way, a kiss to his temple, a stroke across his jaw melting him back into her chest with a gasp. Kyoya got up and propped himself on the wall. He refused to be angry, he knew the picture that Ritsu had walked in on, and the man had reacted as anyone would expect…granted, he never thought to be on the receiving end of it. He coughed, and Honey helped him get out of the room.

“It was my fault,” he told Mori and Honey, “I assure you he was just protecting Haruhi.”

After Kyoya explained in the hallway, Mori frowned, “that is not a good lesson Kyoya. If we hadn’t been there— if Haruhi had not acted.” Even the tall man understood this kind of protectiveness due to Mitzkuni. There was nothing he wouldn’t do in a sheer instant to protect his cousin. And Honey nodded understanding as well. They were both impressed by the young Yakuza heir’s fighting in a fit of rage. They had underestimated him, and both of them knew it. They also knew their friend would be remorseful once he came to.

“I know! I know, but I was just trying to show her that she needs a bit of prudence and to take up the offer Ritsu gave.” He hacked and felt his nose; it would need to be set. He sighed, worst gamble ever. But, at least all of them knew, there wasn’t a single thing that man wouldn’t do for Haruhi.

Tamaki was shaking his head leaning against the wall, the shock had worn off, and he had gotten Mori and Honey in time, but he glared at Kyoya, “what were you thinking!” He knelt down and helped the man set his nose before embracing him. “You big idiot!”

Kyoya sighed and allowed himself to be taken care of. “Leave them be.” He muttered to the twins who had hovered back in the hall out of sheer astonishment. “He is going to be guarding her for a bit…and the fault is my own.” He admitted. The Shadow King allowed his friends to carry him to another room where they all shared a drink and chatted about the beast that sat silently in a room, moonlit clad and silenced by a small woman.


	14. Mine, and mine Alone....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND THEY SKID INTO HOME BASE WOO! 
> 
> IT IS ALL NSFW NO SHAME GET YOUR TIGER GIRL!!!!!
> 
> You're welcome. heheh. >:3

Haruhi was still petting his hair, tugging her fingers through the strands. "Come on, love." She murmured. "Let's go." She wasn't even the slightest bit afraid and wasn't sure what had come over her when she had stepped in. But she had remembered Ritsu's father speak of Hinata and that no matter what rage or temper he had been in, the only voice he had heard was his wife's. So, she had called to him. And poured as much affection and tenderness that she could to douse the flames.

His gaze was still pin-pricked, golden eyes blazed with rage when he stood, scooping her up with him as he got up and stormed out of the room, finding his own quarters down the hall, his long legs eating up the distance when he shoved the door open walked in and kicked it shut with a loud slam.

"It's okay," she was murmuring to him, but it did nothing to quell the rage. It was bad enough that someone had flung her into the sea with intent to harm her, but this was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. 

Haruhi was glancing up at him when he tossed her unceremoniously on the bed and took a step back regarding her, his palms flat on the edge of the mattress leaning forward. Her hair was splayed across the covers, warm eyes regarding him curiously through half-closed lids. "I'm okay." She said softly.

He hissed in a breath closing his eyes tight when she reached and took his hand and cradled her face in the big palm, kissing his fingers for a moment. "I promise." She assured.

"Just let me hold you." It was muttered as he leaned further forward, collapsing on top of her as her arms wound about his shoulders and his face buried into her neck; she entwined her legs about his lower back, running her fingers down his spine and into the collar of his shirt to feel hot skin. He shuddered, and she could feel the adrenaline wear off; the rage ebb out, and he finally breathed deep, inhaling her scent and burying his fingers into her hair to anchor himself.

"Sweetheart, I'm sor—"

"No." she firmly stopped him with the single word.

"But—"

"No."

"I-"

"Ritsu." She said with a growl of her own, "I said no. Do not apologize."

"He was just trying to show you why we were worried." Kasanoda gasped against her throat, realizing as the fury left him, his first thought to try and stop himself had been right. And although the Shadow King almost reached out to Haruhi to touch her, it didn't warrant that…

"But Ritsu…you couldn't have known. You saw what it was, and at that moment, you chose to protect me." It was a simple statement.

Kasanoda exhaled shakily, feeling a remnant pull as his hands traveled down her sides, and she wriggled under him. "Am I too heavy?"

She shook her head and clutched him tighter. "No, just missed this." It was a soft admittance.

"I shouldn't be here like this." He said, feeling a flare of possessiveness take over, stopping himself from crushing her little body under his into the mattress, pulling away. He groaned and scrubbed his hands down his face before looking at her. She was propped up, a confused and slightly hurt expression. "I…" how would he put this to her… _I can't be gentle…I can't stop if we start…I want everything…all of it… you're mine…_ he exhaled, his head falling backward in exasperation with himself.

"I need to get cleaned up." He glanced down at his hand, realizing his forearm had a smattering of blood.

"Okay…" she muttered, sitting up. "Um…m-maybe…I can come with you?" She was fidgeting, and he felt his heart thump haphazardly. "I can help!" _so…so cute…_

He chuckled and shook his head, "fine." He walked into the bathroom and yanked his shirt over his head as she followed, peeking into the sizeable expansive bathroom at the giant shower with the fogged glass. He had already tossed his clothing over the wall of the shower glass, and the hot water was making the mirrors steam up. She inhaled and exhaled, prepping herself; she had already seen the man naked. No point in being shy now. Yanking all her clothing off and opening the door, and leaping in, she smacked against his spine and wrapped her arms around his wide waist.

A low hum of a laugh, "getting shy on me?"

"N-No!" She squeaked up at him.

The fog was leaving him; he turned, feeling water slick down his hair and back as he shoved the locks back against his skull; she made a soft peep as it brought out the chiseled features of his cheekbones and sharp gaze. A lazy grin as his eyes traveled from her bare toes up where her arms hid. "Hm."

With a tug, he had her wrist and held her up slightly by the toes. "I seem to remember when we first met keeping you on the tips of your tiny cute feet." He dragged his free hand up her curves, watching her shiver.

He tugged forward, loving the soft, warming skin bumping against his ribcage, the tightened peaks of her breasts rubbing, tantalizing him to rumble down at her as he leaned forward. "Come here. I want to touch you."

Haruhi's gaze shimmered and a little tentative, but she took a step forward when he lowered her, so her feet were flat on the shower floor. And another till they were toe to toe, and she had to crane her neck to look at him. He focused on gathering the liquid soap in a palm and turned her, yanking her back against his bulk and proceeding to scrub her from head to foot till she whimpered and became limp and pliant. Rubbing his hands across her belly, eliciting a giggle as he crossed her ribs, down her sides and across her backside, up her spine, and traveling to the front to cup her breasts, which felt heavy to her as he palmed them.

She couldn't think. Didn't want to think, especially after today, he kissed her bruised jaw, almost reverently, sadly, brushing his lips over it before hissing a breath through his teeth. "My sweetheart." He murmured to her. "I adore you." Humming with pleasure, she squirmed closer, blinking when she felt the rigid length prodding her back, sliding across her skin from the slick soap. He let out a deep groan and gripped her, "keep still, or this will be over before anything starts." She followed his instructions, much to his amusement. "Alright. Sit." He glanced to the bench built into the large shower, designed like a rain room; he rather liked it and thought about upgrading the bathroom back home. "That's it." He washed her hair till her gaze was loopy. Dilated, and glassy-eyed she had her head tilted back with a low moan of pleasure, "Rrrritsu, that feels gooooood." A throaty purr.

He smiled, his temper now all but forgotten, and the situation in the back of his mind, he staved off his possessiveness by pampering her, letting his long fingers trail down her neck and wash the long locks that made him smile.

"Mmmmorrrrrre." She groaned as he worked a kink out of her shoulder and neck.

"So greedy." He chuckled. "My greedy bunny." He whispered in her ear. "Who's to say I'm not pampering you like this to lull you into ease before I _devour_ you."

"That's fiiiiiiiiineeeee." She hummed with glee.

"Oh, is it? You're perfectly fine with me—" He began raising a brow, her face was pressed to his stomach, and she had been looking up at him in a daze. But she paused, a change in energy. Why had she… He felt his mind blank out as she slicked her fingers up his thigh and firmly gripped his length in a tiny hand and gave one long smooth stroke, water creating a fluid motion.

Ritsu felt his entire body jerk his hips forward into her grasp with a low moan. "S-Sweetheart…?"

"I'm sorry you were saying something about me being devoured, Tiger?" She asked before leaning forward and swirling her tongue across the tip of him.

"W-Wasn't being…gah, wasn't being literal." He exhaled as she pushed her mouth onto him and shoved his length as far as she could take. 

"I thought you were going to help me clean up." Ritsu felt his brain turn to mush.

A muffled sound. It sounded almost like 'I am helping,' and she looked up at him with giant mischievous orbs refusing to release him.

Despite his current situation, he felt himself furrow his brow at her. "Don't talk with your mouth full." He scolded and stopped blinking, realizing it was a force of habit, but with a drag of her tongue, he was reminded precisely what she had in her mouth.

Muffled 'sorry' and a laugh ricocheted across his length humming and shooting fireworks up his back.

"Oh, but that feels so good. Better than good." He groaned, "perfect. But," he gently tugged her away from him, watching her pout at him before licking her lips teasing. She proceeded to do the same as he had, needing him to sit on the bench to wash his upper body and hair, taking care to run her fingers across his scalp, eliciting rumbling approval from him. "Shit, you're right that fuckin feels great."

"Heehee, I told you." She kissed his forehead when the water rinsed off all the soap; he sighed and looked at her with his head tilted.

"C'mere." A rumble, "I _want_ you. I seem to recall a bunny being very ballsy this evening. What is it you said you wanted." She squeaked, and her entire face went red as he stood and shut off the water. "I believe you requested I rip off your clothes, but it appears you beat me to it." A growl as he prowled forward, yanking a towel off the rack and wrapping it about his waist as he grabbed another and wrapped it about her, "what was it though that you said…" he paused. "You wanted me to, as I had put it last time, 'fuck ya lights out.' Ya, that was it." Stalking her slowly as she dried herself, scooting bit by bit away in the bathroom just made it worse. He wanted to pin her to a wall when her giddy little steps away gave to a chuckle from them both. "C'mere." He gently tugged her closer and proceeded to dry her hair.

 _Huh?_ Haruhi was confused now; he was pampering her again, though his hands were warm and heavy and set her skin alight. "Ritsu?" She looked up at him. He wasn't rushing to get either of them dressed.

"We don't need to get the bed any more damaged than it will be." It was a low promise in her ear as he dried his own hair roughly. She liked the slight wave it created in his locks. Reaching out, she stroked his hair and savored the hum of pleasure.

"I know; I like touching ya too." A whisper. "A lot." A moan, "too much." He couldn't resist anymore, "come here." Ritsu scooped her up, taking a few distance consuming strides, and gently dropping her into the cloud-like comforter.

"You sure about this?" He asked, glancing down at her, his gaze becoming hazy and lust-filled as she wriggled, the towel loosening and falling onto the bed, leaving her completely naked.

"Mmhm!" It was a happy sound with a nod, her arms stretching out to him and her hands making a grabbing motion. "Come, my Tiger, I'm impatient!"

"Fuckin rabid bunny. Sweetheart, you're gonna need to uh…" he paused; how was he going to explain that unless she was okay with it really hurting, he needed to prep her before they went that far. "Get a bit ready before I do anything like that."

"Huh?" Her head tilted, and her brow furrowed. But glancing down as he climbed up onto the bed, hooking her legs over his arms and gliding himself across her wet core, Haruhi's mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Head falling back as she felt her body jerk against him. 

It hadn't occurred to her that she hadn't been able to fit her hands around him, and that meant that it would have to fit…there…

"Oh."

"Hm?" He tilted his head, watching as her eyes dilated deliciously, little puffs of breath coming from her open lips. _Fuckin beautiful._

He was bent over slightly, leaning forward at the waist over her from where his pelvis pressed tight up against hers, allowing her to feel the weight of his erection where she craved it. Even then, he was massive and blotted out the lamplight behind him, a faint glow emanating from the edges of his body. There was a languid assurance, tinged with caution; he was being gentle. Slowing himself down. She hated to admit it, but he was right. It just logically made sense.

"B-but how?" Another head tilt as he dragged himself along her slit, rewarded with a keening moan.

"I see you understand now." A soft smile, "don't worry, we'll go nice and slow. I think having you come for me several times would certainly help."

"W-wait a…what…several?!" But her words choked off as his fingers traced along the top of her core and put a bit of pressure behind it.

"Oh yes…I plan on hearing you beg for me." There was a gleam in his gaze now, a feral look that edged his features in the artificial light. "I've _missed_ you." 

Those three words had never sounded so erotic.

It didn't take much; she was already so worked up; he was ecstatic the moment he buried mouth against her that she shattered with a scream and a warm gush of slick against his jaw.

Thinking he might let up, she felt her body fall back onto the mattress; she had two breaths in before his fingers slid into her easily, just one, pressing on a spot inside her that made her lower body buck her hips forward to him. 

She was a puppet on strings, and he the puppet master. 

Not that she was complaining, she missed him, his touch, his words, the way he always praised her if she pleased him— which apparently she could do without trying. Somehow during the second mind-numbing release, he had leaned her against his chest, her head fallen back on his shoulder, both large hands rubbing languidly across her soaked core, focusing one on the bundle of nerves that now screamed from overstimulation and made her a whimpering puddle of slick. "Try to relax for me."

But she winced when he added a second finger and stiffened.

"Easy." He crooned in her ear, scattering kisses along her face. "That's it."

"B-but wait." She was confused. Everyone said it would hurt…" Um…Ritsu is it _normal_ for this to not hurt?" He stopped all his actions and pulled her up slightly.

"What are ya worried about?"

"Um…well in the health class—"

He chuckled, "ya, my mom, thank god, was the one who gave me the sex talk. In her own words,' it's bullshit.'"

"Huh?"

"It doesn't hurt unless you don't prep. And I quote 'Ritsu if you act like a dog in rut I will find you and kill you have some sense'" He paused, and Haruhi tried not to laugh when he muttered, "what type of fucking moron thought there was a virginity detector?"

"S-so it won't…um…"

"Nope, nothing like you were told if we go slow, no 'breaking' no 'bleeding' unless we get rough, and even then…no 'pinch' unless I act like a fucking moron and that ain't happening." He nibbled her shoulder, "was that what you worried about?"

She nodded.

"It might hurt a tiny bit just I mean…" she glanced at him, and then at herself, a laugh escaped him, "well…ya…but aside from that, it's not like I'm ripping into ya." An ironic expression crossed his face." Good fuck, my mom was right men are absolute morons. But if you're tense and expect pain, it will hurt. So if you're not okay, you need to tell me at any fucking time. Got me?"

Nodding, she felt a bit better, but it wasn't lost on her that a gangster just gave her a startling revelation about the female body. _Thank you, Hinata._

"Any other questions?" Ritsu ran his hands up her thighs; when she shook her head, he chuckled and decided to detour for a moment, the break-in contact giving her a bit to gain some sanity. Ritsu wasn't about to lose the traction he had and used the time to stroke her all over. Before long, she was a shivering body of girl jello. He was rather proud of himself before he ran his fingers back down to where he wanted to be and slid his fingers back inside.

She exhaled, realizing he was right, there was hardly any discomfort at all this time around, but as that went through her mind, she locked her mouth onto his and let the sensations drown her. His lips, his teeth, his hands, his erection pressing into her backside and prodding her in a teasing gyration. Her brain couldn't catch up. He had slowly slid a third finger inside her and plunged them a bit deeper, her eyes rolling back in her head as his other hand palmed her breasts one at a time.

"You know, I just adore how you fit me." He rumbled in her ear. "So small, I've thought about how you'll wrap around me every time I think about how you feel with my fingers." Panting, she closed her eyes to try and right the world around her as it spun through another shattering release. "That's it, sweetheart." He was kissing her hair, picking up the pace of his fingers, but it wasn't enough. "Hmm, so you have been planning on jumping me." A pleased laugh. "Was what we did not enough for you?" 

_Demon tongued man._ She thought to herself.

"Hm? I don't think it was." Thick long fingers plunged deeper, "I think you might be just as excited by the idea of me inside you with _nothing_ between us." A low hum in her ear. "Do I have that right?" He kept up his slow fingering pressing his fingers inside, making her body pulse liquid all over his hand. Making her core quiver and clench desperately. "Not enough, is it, sweetheart?" Ragged, he was losing himself again.

She couldn't take it.

"Please?" The whimper barely escaped her lips as she dragged air into her lungs. "Oh please, no more teasing…I need…" she tried to fight off the lust addled haze consuming her, " _more_." It was a low groan of desperation.

"Alright, sweetheart, shhh okay." He had pulled her up and laid her back down, moving so he had her splayed under him. "Look at me, Haru-love." Soft kisses across her face, her nose, her jaw, her neck, he nuzzled her. "Remember what I said."

"Okay!"

"Not even to please me." His voice was firm. He was worried that he couldn't make good on his promise of barely any pain due to their size difference and the anxiety showed.

"I promise," it was a jerky nod, but she was tugging at his hips as he nestled himself against her soaked pelvis, allowing her to soak his entire length. Satisfied that she understood, he lined himself up and slowly began to push into her. He thought there would be a bit of resistance, but apparently, it ran through his mind he at least had done right by relentlessly teasing her. Gritting his teeth, he tightened the hold on his control as he trembled, feeling how easy it was to plunge inside, she was drawing him in, and he loved every second.

He watched her eyes widen, and a low gasp escaped her, soft plush lips opening for more air as he moved forward bit by bit. She startled him, her hips jerking forward and plunging him in more in-depth with a sharp jerk.

"Fuck, sweetheart, easy."

"I-I can't help it…" the whimper tugged at him. He couldn't be cross at her or scold her and just laughed. 

"Okay, just try to hold still."

He was used to holding himself back a bit, but whenever he thought he'd need to back off or stop, she kept grabbing at him and yanking him closer. _How in the fuck_ …his thoughts were muddled. She was so warm and snug, and having to go this slow meant he could feel everything...but when she got her heels onto the bed and rocked forward, pressing his pelvis up against her, Ritsu's brain short-circuited.

It took several moments for either of them to even start to think again. Gasping moans echoing in the darkroom.

It was so… _full_ …she felt like she had to work for extra air, but every time she did, her body clamped down on him, making the giant man thrust uncontrollably, increasing her pleasure. 

_I'm doing that?_ She had watched his strained expression curiously, basking in the fact that he was unhinged and that she was causing it.

" _How in the_ _fuck_ …" it was broken off with a strangled moan that seemed to get pulled out of his gut by force. He could feel himself bottom out and bump against her gently inside her body when she squeezed her hips to his tight. "God fuck, sweetheart, doesn't that hurt?"

"Uh uh." She muttered, "feels _good_." A pause, "oh fuck good, it feels _amazing_."

 _That's the second time I think I've heard her curse._ He barked a harsh laugh as she rocked against him, realizing he was rapidly losing control of the situation. _Who the fuck is the virgin again?!_

She let out a soft, wistful sigh as he dragged himself back and slowly pushed forward again, her eyes lighting up with a mix of realization and curiosity. "Oh my…"

It only took a few slow and steady thrusts before he watched her arch against the bed and claw at the sheets and his arms that kept her hips where he wanted them. "Ritsu…" her hand traveled up, clinging, searching, needy. 

"Alright, sweetheart," his control was slipping, his hips sweeping forward on a deeper thrust but at the same slow pace. "Y-you keep moving like that Haru-love I'm not gonna last." His growled words only seemed to spark a sadistic expression on her face. Nope, he needed to get control again. With a single swift movement, her knees were tucked against the bed. _Wow, she really is flexible..._

But the position gave him a smoother entry, hips slamming against hers, and the response was perfect as her body shook his name falling from her lips in a stuttered plea as her nails dug into his back.

"Oh, you want more, do you?" He was trying to fight off his own release, stubborn and having been so patient he wasn't about to have this end in a blinding flash. Leaning forward, he rolled his tongue into her open mouth in a heated kiss as he picked up the pace. Grinding down when he bottomed out and relishing at her cries.

He wanted her to scream for him. Ritsu could sense his control slip further as his hips snapped forward at a punishing tempo. Pressing her into the mattress as he leaned down to take a breast into his mouth in a hard suction. 

Shaking underneath him, her body arched hard. Breath leaving her body, mouth slack. He nearly got dragged into his own release when her body clamped down on him and sucked him in as deep as he could go. His name bounced off the walls as she screamed, head back, panting, sweat dripping off of her as he kept her immobile and pumped into her rapidly to ride out her release leaving her a stuttering whimpering mess sprawled on the bed trying to gather some sense of herself.

She could hear him murmuring to her, losing himself and getting louder, low growling words of possession and want. "R-Ritsu..." he exhaled sharply and locked eyes with her as she crooned in drunken words. 

His heart thudded as he took in her sprawled form, one arm clinging to sheets above her head, But the sharp edge that crept into her gaze was commanding. Her free hand dug nails into his shoulder when he leaned down to kiss her. Haruhi tightened her body around him " _give it to me."_

Watching him unravel had to be the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It was art; it was sensual and feral, his hands grabbing purchase and the harsh staccato thrusts as he leaned back using his arms as leverage; setting off mini shuddering earthquakes through her body. She eyed him when his frenzied gaze caught her expression and bit her lip with a low moan. That was it. He was pulsing inside as he pressed his hips into hers, grinding himself as deep as he could; her name was a prayer repeated in a rushed whisper. She watched the muscles in his neck tighten when his head fell back when ecstatic pleasure raced up his body. A heat spread through her womb. She had dragged a long drawn out curse from him in a shout as his entire body strained for a moment, mesmerized Haruhi could hardly register his next words. They were whispered against her skin as he kissed her sweat tinged limbs that languidly allowed him to move her closer.

" _Mine_. You're mine and mine alone... I'm never...ever letting anyone hurt you." A savage rumble and bared teeth "I'll _rip_ their throat out."

Such words should be foolish; such words should frighten her. She thought this as she watched him come back into his body and fall into her arms. 

But..... from him...

"I love you." She whispered. Feeling his heartbeat slow down as he breathed deep into her chest, arms wrapping under her to snuggle close.

"I love you more." It was a low purr of satisfaction before they passed out into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck the idea that you break or bleed or it has to hurt, it's 2021 fuck the patriarchy and in the words of Ritsu what moron thought there was a virginity detector. hahahaha


	15. The Bonds of Affection...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:3 I said I wasn't gonna stop and I didn't KINKY BUNNY TIME WOO. LOL And the one who gets tied up ain't necessarily who you think it is.

Ritsu had woken and untangled himself from Haruhi gently, trying to make sure she had gotten enough sleep…exhaling as he sat on the end of the bed, he got up. He went to the bathroom to scrub his face, dark circles under his eyes, and he blew out another breath. They had barely, he glanced at the clock, gotten a few hours of sleep considering that neither of them had the idea to stop last night after waking up and beginning to search each other all over again. He had come to with her, pressing loving kisses across his chest and nibbling on his shoulder, and like hell was he going to let that go to waste. She had squealed with laughter when he rolled and pinned her beneath him.

The next time was his fault…though…he had been asleep. “Ritsu…” the mumbled purr broke his dream, his hands were all over her, and her big brown eyes were narrowed at him with a smirk. “What _are_ _you_ dreaming about?” She had gotten on top of him, and they had simply enjoyed snuggling, petting, biting, nuzzling, whispering words into skin that caused the other to shudder.

She had fallen asleep sprawled across him like a tiny blanket, gently snoring into his chest. He couldn’t get the image out of his head of a bunny rabbit curled up on the flank of a giant tiger and laughed.

Getting dressed in a workout tank and jeans with a loose unbuttoned overshirt, he pulled his hair up in a loose bun before walking out of the room; he made his way to the dining hall where he spotted Mori and Honey. “Takashi…Mitskuni…” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his shoes. “Please forgive me.” He bowed. “I attacked you… I…”

Mori placed a hand on top of his head and smiled at him. “It’s fine.” Coming from the giant man Ritsu knew that he understood what had happened, Mitskuni merely shrugged and smiled at him. 

But when he got to the kitchen and spotted Kyoya with a cup of tea and Tamaki sitting at the small table, he went pale. With a swift movement trained into him from his childhood, he took three strides and kowtowed at Kyoya’s feet.

“Please accept the apologies of this foolish man.” He said in a loud and firm voice, pressing his forehead to the tile.

Kyoya was startled, his eyes were darkened, but it appeared that his jaw and nose had taken the brunt of the blow— but the doctors had also informed him— as did Mori, that if Kasanoda had meant to kill him, he could have. Even in a bout of rage, the man had been trying to hold himself back. So for now, all he sported was a sprained nose that was healing, and a partial black eye, and a torn shoulder muscle. Apparently, Kasanoda’s method was to cause as much pain with minimal damage to the human body to get one’s point across. 

Kyoya found that rather fascinating for a mobster. “If it had been me…” he said. “I think I would have shot myself.”

Ritsu looked up, startled. But Kyoya leaned forward and grabbed an arm, and tried to tug him up. Kasanoda followed and went to the fridge to grab some bottled orange juice.

After a long drink, he exhaled and looked at Kyoya, who was watching him, before saying, “I did not act like a good friend…I should have consulted you about my method.” The Shadow King admitted.

“You were only trying to instill prudence.” Ritsu replied, shaking his head, “I am a horrible friend for doubting you.”

“Oh no…I lost my sense for a moment.” Kyoya said. “It is rare for a woman to challenge me. I hate to admit it, but I was intrigued, and you responded appropriately, at least in my book.”

Tamaki sighed, “are you feeling better, Ritsu?” 

“Yes, Tamaki, thank you.”

Kyoya watched the two of them with a smile; well, if one thing was sure, at least his sprained nose was worth them becoming closer. Tamaki’s first instinct was to protect Haruhi, and when Ritsu had done so— it made the blond like the gangster better.

“Kyoya, could you please assist me with a few things? I don’t know the area…and Tamaki, please um…would you look after her while I’m gone? I can’t exactly trust the twins too.”

Tamaki’s eyes widened, and the glimmer was back, “I MUST I AM HER FATHER AFTER ALL.”

Ritsu rolled his eyes and departing with Kyoya.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours had gone by, and finally, she woke up— but her bed was empty; she read the note left behind. 

Sweetheart, Kyoya and I went out; Tamaki is here if you need anything, as are Takashi and Mitskuni. 

Haruhi yawned and stretched, yanking on a nightgown. She started to get herself ready, realizing it was almost mid-afternoon. _I wonder where they went._

“Haruhi!” A knock on the door. “Are you in here? You weren’t in your room!”

“Ya, hang on.” She yanked on a squishy sweatshirt from Ritsu’s back and tugged the hood on. _Hmmm smells nice_. She wiggled happily and pranced to the door. At least it covered the countless marks across her body— her particular favorite was a bite mark on her shoulder where the imprint of his teeth still was.

It was fine…he had one that almost bled. Hehe. She opened the door and smiled at Tamaki, “what’s up!”

“I brought you to breakfast, my little Haruhi!”

“Tamaki-Senpai, it’s like afternoon.”

“Fine brunch!” He laughed, prancing in. The blond almost fumed at the disarray of the bedding and realized no futon was out, so it must have meant they were in the same bed. He hadn’t missed the red marks all over the gangster’s upper body and a particular deep bite mark on his neck and lines of red down the back of his neck.

Sighing, he glanced at her, “so Haruhi, what do you have planned before we head back tomorrow?”

“Oh not much,” she said, munching down what was brought to her, “yummy!”

“Is it good?”

“Yah did you make this!”

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “it’s the only thing I really can make.”

She nodded, “it’s excellent, thank you.” She paused, “haven’t you eaten?”

“Oh yes, I did; Ritsu and Kyoya are out though they will be back soon, I think.” He sat down at the table with her that adorned the suite and watched her bundle herself up in the monster hoodie like a happy kitten and a ball of yarn.

_She really does love him, doesn’t she?_ “Haruhi, forgive me for saying this, but…you really do need to take defense. It would be awful if something happened.” 

Haruhi slowed down in chewing and sighed, “I will take what you say under advisement. As I am doing with Ritsu.”

“But why come back here! I hate to even think of what you were doing alone!”

“We didn’t do anything.” She kept a straight poker face that she knew Ritsu would beam with pride at. 

_That’s my girl_. She wiggled in her seat. _Heehee, ya he’d say that._

“You expect me to really believe that!” Tamaki cried. “You were all alone in his bedroom with the lights off; don’t you lie to me!” He paused, “ugh…never mind...if you won’t talk, I won’t push it… you had a long day yesterday.”

But…something changed…he heard a distant rumble. As he sulked on the couch, he flinched when her hand shot out and grabbed his shirt. “Senpai…” it was a tentative grasp.

“Hm?” He glanced at her hand, which she instantly took back.

“Aha, sorry, uh.” Another crash and lightning split the dark sky outside.

“What’s wrong, Haruhi?”

“Nothing, I need to organize something.” With a rush, she bolted into the walk in closet and slammed the door.

“WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE IN A CLOSET!?” But he paused, as another crack of thunderstruck. “H-Haruhi, are you afraid of thunder and lightning?” Silence, “come on, why’d you lock up in there? It’s scarier all alone.”

“I’m fine!” She cried. “I’m used to it! I can do it on my own, I promise!”

Tamaki hadn’t heard Ritsu stop at the open doorway. He paused, listening, and felt his entire chest constrict. The blond was attempting to get the door open.

“Come out, Haruhi…wait…what?”

“I said I’m okay!” She didn’t sound okay; she sounded terrified, a squeaky pitch of a child and tinged with tears. Ritsu had never heard her like that before.

“By yourself?” Tamaki paused, and he watched the king of the host club choke down tears, “y-you were always by yourself, huh? It’s why you’ve only _just_ now relied on Ritsu…why you never even think to call out for help…even though we were so close…” he paused, “I get it…” another pause, “Hey, come on Ritsu will be back soon, but I’m here to help. You don’t have to be by yourself. Come on out.”

He saw a small figure dart from the door and pile into a warm hug with a flash of blinding light. “There, there, it’s okay now.”

Ritsu merely held his hand up to his lips with a soft laugh— she needed more people to rely on. And Tamaki was the least of his worries.

But he started to almost scream with laughter when the blond blindfolded her and stuck earplugs on her. “Look! You can’t see it and the earplugs block the thunder!” Kasanoda had to admit it was stupid…but it worked. As his mother used to say, _if it works, is it really stupid?_

Haruhi’s giddy response was worse, “oh wow, hey, that works!” She squeaked. Kasanoda coughed, trying not to give away that he was there.

“Ya nasty pervert!” Karou said behind Ritsu, it was THEN that the gangster lost it and began wheezing through laughter. Holding his sides as the gang just head tilted at their leader in mild disgust. 

“Ya, what kinda foreplay is that?” Hikaru asked.

“Well Casanova—“Karou began.

“ITS KASANODA.” Ritsu snapped.

“Doesn’t even take it seriously, so what does _he_ do exactly?” Hikaru finished.

“I think Kyoya is more of a threat than the Boss.” His twin pointed out.

The twins knew this wasn’t anything kinky but the fact that they grinned at Kasanoda and gave him a thumbs-up made it worse. 

With a wolfish grin, he sauntered over and leaned down; Tamaki had kept a distance and was vehemently proclaiming innocence.

“ _Oh,_ ** _sweetheart_**.” A voice thrummed with affection in her ear after hands removed the earplugs, “all blindfolded and no one to make ya **_squirm_**.” His thumb brushed her already reddening cheek.

Haruhi turned five shades of red in .3 seconds; he could have sworn steam puffed off of her face.

Tamaki cried, “ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!”

“Never pegged the boss for S & M.” Hikaru said.

“Right? Watch your back Haruhi…course…” they glanced at Ritsu, who had her bundled up in her arms like a red tomato in a basket; he nuzzled her hot cheek and laughed, undoing the blindfold. “I think we’ll keep this.” He said, tucking it into his pocket. “For later.”

“RITSU, YOU AND TAMAKI NEED TO SHUT UP!” She screamed in feminine outrage, purely scandalized.

“Wow Bossanova is kinky.” Karou and Hikaru said together.

“IT’S KASANODA YA WANNA DIE!?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Back at the Fujioka household, Haruhi had to sit down and listen to her dad rant and rave like a lunatic once Ritsu had explained what happened…minus…getting to home base…

Ritsu winced when Haruhi glared with the promise of getting back at him but shrugged, “he would have killed me if he found out elsewhere, sweetheart.”

“Ritsu is a good boy for telling daddy what happened to my precious baby, but Haruhi, what have I told you about rushing into things without thinking!!!!” Ranka fumed.

At the compound, she got the same scolding from the yakuza but gentler, offers to teach her how to fight came in, and she received several weapons as gifts. She blinked stupidly. One was hair sticks that, when the top was pushed they became slim daggers. Another was a thigh knife, a small bottle of bear mace, and an odd contraption found in a pair of boots that, when smacked against the ground on the front, a compartment on the back opened, revealing Japanese throwing daggers.

“I AM NOT A NINJA.” She cried in response to Kenji and Ritsu’s laughter at dinner.

But she liked the thigh knife and decided to keep it; it would rest against her upper leg on the outside, and Ritsu began to tell her how to withdraw it without anyone knowing it was there; he made her have a second set, one in each of her shoes in case she had pants. “Really?” She asked incredulously. He almost pushed a small handgun, but those frightened her, so it wasn’t an option.

But the Oyabun and Ritsu both firmly nodded. “YES.” They said.

Ritsu began to teach her how to throw them; within a few weeks after practicing, it turned out because of her flexible wrists, she could slam a dagger within 8 feet of a target dead center at an alarming speed.

Everyone applauded, and she couldn’t help but feel somewhat accomplished. “Did I do well?” She bounced up to Ritsu for praise.

Kasanoda ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead, beaming with pride, “yes. Now do it with your non-dominant.” She was faster than he was with daggers. That was impressive.

“Aw come on!” But obediently, she began to work on her less dominant arm, stumbling but stubborn to the core, kept at it.

During this time, Mori and Honey came by after school and began to teach her Tai Chi and Kendo, alongside Jujitsu. 

His little bunny was exhausted by the end of each day.

“At this rate, you really will be that bunny from Monty Python.” He chuckled. “You’re fast, too; it’s a bonus.” He assured her.

“I feel gross.” She complained, rubbing a towel on herself, looking at her sweat soaked clothing.

“That’s good, means you worked hard.” He retorted when he sat her down in the kitchen. One thing no one counted on was that with exercise, she became exceedingly hungry. He watched her mow down anything with protein, fish, game, beef with great amusement. _How can something that small eat so much_?

But working out also did something else. Her endorphins up, her eyes greedily drank him in. Workout top, loose sweats, and his entire body taut with power. She licked her lips. Ritsu realized that Haruhi was getting a bit bolder, she would rub against him just so if he trained her, and as much as he tried to be gentle, she had decided during training when he had pinned her to make a sound that mixed between a moan and a sigh in his ear.

With a firm hand, he had pinned her to the floor and made her have a reason to make such a noise before touting her off to the bedroom with a slam of the door being kicked shut.

His favorite lesson, though, was to teach her hand to hand combat. It was a difficult task considering she was so tiny compared to most. The first part was getting her used to responding without flinching or getting caught up in her fight or flight response. It was cute watching her falter at first. But the host club made a game of it, and soon as she was walking holding a tray, any of them could snap over to grab her and be deflected with ease. Each time she did, though, he’d add a bit of a reward. A touch here, a kiss there, and if she was able to master it, he had promised her to make any request she had.

There was brimstone in her gaze that made him slightly fearful for precisely what his bunny would ask of him.

It came down to the wire, where she could easily handle even Mori and flip him if she used his momentum. Most would not be as skilled as the Morinozuka or Honinozuka clans, so Ritsu felt that if she could do it with the handicap they gave Haruhi, she could easily do it with someone on the street. 

And she came to collect. “Fine, what is your request.” Ritsu asked as they lounged on the couch.

“Ummm…” she blushed crimson and tugged at his shirt.

“Oh now I _need_ to know. What is it?”

“I wanna get rope.” A smirk went across her face, and he felt his eyebrows shoot upward.

“You. Wanna do what?” A pause, and he thought. "You want me to tie you up baby?" He was already hard as granite with the idea of her wrapped up in silk rope and begging.

She paused, gauging his reaction. “....who said I would be the one getting tied up?"

Now he laughed, "oh you wanna tie ME up." Ritsu leaned on his hand and looked at her with a wolfish grin, watching her face become beet red. "I don't knowwwww..."

"RITSU!” She squirmed. “You _said_ anything!” Haruhi cried in an annoyed tone after he sat quietly laughing.

“No rope, not experienced enough. But how about handcuffs.” He asked with a chuckle.

After a particularly rough training…Ritsu groaned to himself as he opened the bag he had acquired from a local shop. It had the handcuffs, and he had been swatched in red across his cheeks when he had gone in and gotten them.

“Oh, someone is a lucky girl to get tied up.” The salesperson said.

He grumbled, “ya not who you’re thinking being tied up.” As he walked out. Granted, the look on her face was comical. He was a 6'3 mass of muscle, who would even consider tying him up? Oh right...his sadistic adorable sweetheart. _Fuck._

But When Haruhi spotted the bag, her eyes went round, and he could have sworn he could see her pupils slowly expand as she eyed him. He usually was in charge. But he was curious to see what she had in mind with the curiosity running across her expression.

“Alright.” He flopped back on the bed with his arms behind his head. “How do you want me?”

“Safeword.” Her eyes gleamed.

“Uh” _oh shit, I need one?_ He sighed, “hmm…Strawberry. Yours?”

“Hmm…Bunny.”

He felt a lopsided grin slide across his face. _That’s my girl._

“Alright,” he sighed and had already attached the handcuffs to the part of the bed. Luckily they had safety where if he really needed to, he could get out without the key; you would need to know how to maneuver it, though— _thank god for being a gangster?_ He thought to himself.

“Hey!” Before he could get the handcuff, on the one hand, she was straddling him with a pout and tugged his shirt. “off.”

“Alright, alright.” He sat up and let her strip his upper body and yank his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers. “You don’t want me totally naked?” He teased.

“Hush.” She scolded and got him locked up. “Too tight?”

“Nope.”

“Can you reach the emergency latch?”

“Yup.” But before he could respond to anything else, she held a scarf. “Oh I see. Hm, alright.” She blindfolded him, and for a moment, he had to adjust himself.

She informed him that she was leaving him in silence for a few moments to properly acclimate. _How considerate._ But he could hear her shuffling around him. Occasionally she would lean in and nuzzle his cheek or stroke an arm, causing his entire body to jump. _What in the…_ a giggle, that soft laugh of humor. “Sensitive?” She whispered.

He nodded, feeling a bit off-kilter, feeling soft skin along his body in a whole new fashion; he could also feel his lower body tighten in anticipation.

Ritsu realized he was already impatient when he felt her at the foot of the bed kissing his ankle. His wrists snapped the handcuffs on the bed frame when she got to his upper thigh, and his dick twitched painfully hardening as all the blood rushed south.

“Ah ah,” it was a soft voice, “if you move, we start over.” Fingers trailed up his ankle again, a warm massaging motion that let the tension out of him. He bit back a groan. 

“Let me hear you.” It was a croon against the flesh of his knee and a warm kiss. His body reflexively moved his knees up into his body, but she pressed firmly on his thigh, straightening him back out, nails digging into the flesh gently and gaining a low moan. “Good Tiger.”

His brain was cranking at a million miles a minute. He could hear every soft breath, every rustle, every movement she made as she slowly— painstakingly slowly crawled up the bed where her lips ran on his upper thigh, to the dip of the V muscle on his hip where he jerked up at the sensation.

“Impatient.” She asked him, dragging a finger along the happy trail that disappeared into his clothing, watching him jerk at the sensation and the impressive length twitch in the confines of fabric.

But…she bypassed his most uncomfortable spot and licked and nibbled her way up to his abs, taking time to make him squirm.

She rather liked this; his hair was disarray as a frown settled when she moved up, _so disappointed poor Tiger_. His breathing had become rapid, muscles flexing in his arms at the restraint to keep from pulling on his confines.

“Do you want to touch me?”

His brow furrowed; he was getting a bit frustrated. “Y-yes.” It was strangled, a low pitched huff.

“Too bad.” She bit down on his pectoral, earning a snap of his arms yanking on the handcuffs, teeth bared and a low growl escaping.

“Ohhh my, so impatient.” She licked the reddening bite mark with affection and a smack of her lips before biting again and sucking to make a large dollar coin-sized mark next to where his tattoos started in swirls of peonies and koi.

“You taste yummy.” The words were settling into his lust-addled brain, and he couldn’t help but let out a wistful moan. Her little fingers sliding up his shoulders, his neck into his hair to grip him as her mouth found his. “Good Tiger.” The reward was sweet, her tongue dancing with his greedily as she rocked her naked core against the clothing of his boxers, dampening them.

_She’s completely getting off on this._ The idea thrilled him, she was going just as insane as he was, and she wasn’t even the one tied the fuck up. The darkness was easy to deal with— but not touching her was driving him insane. He dug his heels into the bed and gyrated his hips into her soaking wet pelvis, relishing at how quickly his clothing became soaked.

“Who said you could move?” Haruhi’s voice was edged with humor as her hand snaked down and tugged him from his clothing and gave a firm stroke but not nearly with enough of a grip to be more than teasing, but then she moved down and took his boxers off and repositioned herself, rubbing the aching apex of her thighs on him.

His breathing hitched on a gasp. He could feel the heat off of where he wanted to be most. Feel the warmth of slick running past her thighs as she wriggled against his length for friction that she wanted.

“N-no one. No one told me to move.” He admitted trying to keep his hips still but failing. 

“That’s okay; I know you’re just impatient.” Haruhi’s voice was as if she had caught him doing something he shouldn’t, but she’d forgive him. He almost laughed.

She removed the blindfold, and he felt his jaw go slack seeing her utterly naked, nose to nose with him, eyes half-lidded and playful.

“You’re going to watch, and if you move— you’re going to be punished.”

Golden eyes narrowed at her in a challenge. But he nodded, feeling his teeth grit as he resolved himself to hold still. She sat back, and he watched as she moved, so his length was in front of her, pressing the tip flat against the plain of her stomach and mound before she tilted her hips and let her core slide up the underside of his dick, propping herself on his thighs with her hands behind her.

_She is out to fucking kill me._ His head fell back, jaw slack, and a loud groan tore from his throat.

“Ah, ah.” She stopped. “I thought I told you to watch.”

Panting, he dragged his head back from the depths of the pillow.

“Hm,” she leaned forward, grabbing the other pillow, and propped his head. “That’s better.”

He gave her a tight grin— “such a benevo— _shit….evil…conniving…little…rabid…FUCK._ ” The sounds of her wet core dragging on him was almost too much as she pinned his dick between his stomach and her body and gyrated on his length.

“What was that?” She asked, tilting her head as she began all over again, feeling his rock hard erection twitch in front of her. She lifted herself, barely allowing the tip to sink into her before pulling herself off. “I think I heard someone wanting me to start over.” She paused just above him, feeling the tip rub deliciously along her bundle of nerves that she slicked her fingers against. 

He was gasping now, hips trying to bolt up from the bed when she’d slowly slide him inside but never enough. It was pure torture, the muscles in his entire body taut. “Fuck, sweetheart, let me feel ya.”

The plea was gasped, his eyes wild and desperate, “ _please_.” A loud moan, “please fucking shit, I’ll do anything.”

“You’ve been so good.” She purred at him, nails dragging down his flexed abs and hips like a kneading kitten. “Haven’t you?”

He nodded, his mind half gone, and he snapped his wrists against the restraints. “Sweetheart.” It was a guttural snarl, “slide down onto me _right the fuck now_.”

He watched her eyes narrow, “since you asked so nicely.”

He was seated fully with one swift movement and didn’t even mind the low shout that escaped him. He just didn’t give a fuck anymore. Fuck if the entire damn family heard, fuck if anyone questioned. 

This woman was going to be the end of him anyway at the rate they were going, and that was if he didn’t end up breaking ….breaking the… he remembered vaguely he could only attach the handcuffs to a thinner part of the frame. 

_Oh, fuck yes._

Haruhi saw something light up in his gaze when he brought his head back up, a sadistic smile slowly creeping onto his face. “You seem to have forgotten something, Sweetheart.”

“Hm?” She whimpered when he bucked his hips a few times, grinding to her, bumping inside her body deliciously. “W-what is that?”

“I don’t need the safety to get loose. But you never said anything about not breaking out. Besides— I’m a thug… can’t expect me to follow the rules.”

“Huh?”

A sharp crack of wood breaking, and she felt her mouth go slack when his right hand was free; before she could register, he wrapped his arm around her waist as he sat up against the headboard and jerked her body onto him with a hard thrust. “C’mere. _Sweetheart_.” 

Oh boy…now she’d done it.

“Get this other handcuff off _now.”_ It was a rumble, “ya had your fun…now it’s my turn. And the _longer_ I’m tied up, the longer ya ain’t gonna be able to _walk_.” Looking him in the eye was reminding her why she called him Tiger. 

She obeyed, watching the satisfied smirk on his expression as he licked up her throat and bit down hard enough to almost draw blood against her shoulder. “Good girl. Sadistic little bunny.Now I really _am_ gonna devour ya.”

His fingers gripped bruises into her backside as he stood up from the bed hooking her legs over his forearms. “Hang onto my shoulders. _Now._ ”

“Um..R-ritsu I—“a gasp, followed by a pleasured scream as he grabbed her hips and plunged into her at a punishing, furious pace.

Her gasps became mingled with deep moans as he angled himself deep, “such a sweet tease. Getting me all riled up, but ya had your fun. Didn’t you? And you’re good and ready for me, aren’t ya?”

She couldn’t answer but nodded into his throat as he hiked her up and slammed her back down onto him ruthlessly.

“Such a _good_ girl,” his lips found her jaw and pressed feverish kisses into her skin, relishing how she gripped him when he said those words. “My sweetheart.” He leaned down as she arched her back and sucked a taut nipple into his mouth, huffing against the skin.

“Ritsu I can’t—“a low gasp as her head fell back, “can’t keep up.” Her fingers dug into his shoulder and hair.

“Who said to keep up,” he was growling at her now, fingers gripping into her hips to hold her still as he pumped into her in a frantic motion. “You just hang the _fuck_ on to me and try not to pass out. I am far from done with you.”

She had lost count; the first time release ripped through her, he had slowed just a moment, seeming to relish the feeling of her body drenching him and opening just a bit more to let him thrust deeper, finally able to get the last inch of himself inside her. At some point, he had pinned her back to the door, slamming his hands on her knees against the frame so her thighs were pinned to the sides, opening her so he could stare down at his handiwork. 

“H-Hey! Don’t look it’s embarrassing!” She had yanked his hair hard, tugging his head back, but it only served to pull a low laughing groan out of her lover.

“No, it’s _mine_. _Nothing_ that is mine is embarrassing. But just for that, let’s tease ya a bit, hm?” He had responded, pulling himself out and sliding along the length of her slit, watching it clench at nothing. All she could do was gasp at the absence before he plunged back in and repeated the motion watching with sadistic pleasure as each time her body merely begged for him by gushing slick along his entire dick.

“Drive me fuckin crazy, will ya? _Fine_ , you’ll get exactly what ya want. _”_ His words rumbled in her ear as he picked up the pace, the slamming of their bodies against the door echoing in the room.

He finally allowed himself release when he tossed her on the bed on all fours, yanking her by her ankle back to him when she whimpered limp and desperate. “Ritsu, please,” it was squeaked out as he thrust back inside her and pumped deep, gripping into her hair to pull her head back, arching her body as he hovered above her, a hand planted firmly on the bed near her thigh. “Safeword?” He asked. 

But she shook her head firmly with a low moan of need.

She always knew how to get him to unravel. It was rarely a demand, just a whispered little plea, a soft sigh, a silent roll of her hips on him, and he’d detonate right then. And this time was no different, with the exception that he _absolutely_ could not keep quiet, usually stoic, maintaining composure, she had cracked it, and his panting, snarling, loud moaning couldn’t be held back as he felt fire light up his spine before he emptied into her, head flung back as he bared his teeth at the almost painful strain his entire body went through in a blinding rush.

They both promptly passed out when they collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

Haruhi woke up being washed with a warm hand towel, rubbing along her bruised backside with ointment with her lying on her stomach. “Shhh, easy bunny.”

Wincing, she took a glass of water proffered, and sighed. “Hmm. What on…”

“Weeee might have gotten carried away….or rather…I may have…” Ritsu looked utterly flustered, rubbing the back of his neck. “And we might have passed out. Drink.” Haruhi glanced at the door, wait…were there towels on the floor... she turned red but then didn’t seem to mind.

“Hmmm.” She went limp on the bed.

“Fuck, sweetheart, I didn’t hurt ya, did I?”

“Huh? No!” 

His head dropped back, “thank god.” He was rubbing his hands into her skin, where she could clearly see the imprints of his fingers bruised along her hips and buttocks.

“Mmmm that’s nice. Wait, where did the…ugh…Tetsuya.”

“Mmhm. He at least had the decency to leave it outside and knock.” Ritsu grumbled. But his entire face went dark red as he ducked his head down. “ _Fuckin A_ I don’t wanna know how many people heard all that.” 

She couldn’t help it. The laughter bubbled up, and she was having a giggle fit.

“What’s so funny, huh?” He asked, leaning over and tickling her sides. “Whats’ so fuckin funny?” A laugh escaped him as he tackled her into the mattress amid her peal of screaming laughter.

“Tied me up, and now you’re laughing, hm, maybe I didn’t do my job well enough.” He was admiring the bruising bite mark on her shoulder _fuck can’t cover that up_.

“Oh god, I can’t.” It was a deep satisfied groan from her chest.

“Hmph.”

“We’re doing that again.” She said after a long pause.

His eyebrows went up, “huh?”

Another pause. “But this time, _I_ wanna be handcuffed.”

“Kinky ass rabbit.” He rolled his eyes. “I think I can oblige ya.”

“Ya think so?” She asked, kissing his cheek loudly, “hm?” She kissed his other cheek, “you think?” Digging her fingers into his ribs, he gasped with a chuckle, “I don’t know, maybe not!” She countered.

“God, fuck woman, quit it!” He barked through fits of laughter, “ya gonna wake the whole damn compound up!”

“Too late!” Tetsuya called from the living room.

“SHUT UP” They both yelled at him.

“So touchy.” He said, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, I made them all go to the opposite side…though God knows I can’t even guarantee that.”

“TETSUYA.” This time scandalized, Haruhi’s voice ripped up an octave making the man laugh.

“So cute.” He went about his way to go and get everything needed for Haruhi’s stay, texting the Shadow King himself.


	16. PARTY ANIMAL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu has a surprise for his Bunny! Tamaki has a horrible discovery. And Ranka can indeed throw a right hook. FLUFF!!! SFW!
> 
> BOKKEN IS A PRACTICE SWORD

Ritsu glared at the ceiling— Ranka had almost _killed_ him. Well— emphasis on almost, it was their three-month anniversary, and he had wanted to do something special for Haruhi. But upon seeing Ranka— then Ryoji as all of his drag facade was gone. Ritsu braced himself for the rightfully deserved sock in the face. 

_BAM!_ The angry father actually managed to knock him backward.

“Fuck— Ryoji, you hit hard!” He growled from flat on his back. “So…should I just stand up and let ya get another one or just lie here?”

“You’re lucky I like you so much.” Ryoji grumbled, ruffling his hair sitting down. “And that Haruhi might beat me up if I do more than that.”

“Yeah— lucky me.” He groaned, sitting up and ruffling his hair. “We’ve been safe— don’t worry.”

“Psh, she’s still my little girl. But I know.” He fiddled with his teacup. “Want some?”

“Sure,” he sat down and accepted a cup of tea.

“So, what are you doing here this early while Haruhi is running around with the twins?”

Ritsu smiled, “I wanted to get some advice. Haruhi likes food— and cooking like— a lot, right?”

“Of course.”

“Well— I wanted to take her somewhere special is all, but I know she doesn’t like pretentious things. And I don’t want to overwhelm her.”

“Oh please, that girl for good food, and I mean delicious food would roll around and bark for you.”

Ritsu chuckled, “little glutton.”

"Mmhm." "

He paused, and it was like a light bulb went off. "Actually-- this gave me a great idea.” With that, he got up and made his way quickly back home.

In the compound, he sat down at the head of the table in the meeting room. “Listen up, ya buncha fuckin idiots!” He roared, and the room fell silent. Only about 60 people were there.

“YES, YOUNG MASTER?”

“I want to surprise The Lucky Rabbit with something.” He said, “and she likes food. Well, we have many people here who specialize in cooking— so we’re gonna have a party. Who’s up for it?”

The halting sound of confusion— only lasting for a few beats followed by the cheers of agreement almost had him wiggling a finger in his ear. “Fuck, ouch! Alright, guess it’s on. Comfort foods, traditional food, and only the best!”

“YES, YOUNG MASTER!”

\- - - - - - - - - - -

“Ritsu come on, let me see!” She hopped up and down as the Host Club gathered around her as well; it was the first time any of the Club was allowed near the compound except for Takashi and Mitskuni.

“Not yet, Bunny.” Ritsu smiled and kissed her cheek, holding both her hands and walking her forward. “A bit more, watch your lucky feet.”

“Shut up, you dumb gangster!” She barked, making him laugh.

“Ya know, I like it when you’re feisty, sweetheart!” He smacked her cheek with another kiss.

Tamaki rolled his eyes, “good grief, how big is this place?”

Haruhi spoke up, “huge— like I still haven’t seen everywhere huge.”

Kyoya was somewhere to her right, “I heard that this place has expanded several blocks to hold the majority of the clan members’ main family, correct?”

Ritsu sighed, “that’s not including the training grounds, the spa—“

“There’s a spa!?” Haruhi squeaked.

“The kitchens and our main quarters. Then the old man’s space, the…ya…no it’s fuckin huge.” He realized what he said when the twins piped up.

“Our as in yours and Haruhi’s you mean.” A sly grin on Karou’s face.

“WHY DO THEY SHARE A SPACE?!” Tamaki screeched, “DADDY SAYS NO!”

Kasanoda simply rolled his eyes as they walked her through the gates, where it was pitch black except for the moonlight in the courtyard. “Alright fuckin hit it.” He tugged the blindfold off, and the lights went up.

Haruhi gasped slightly— countless lanterns and stands were in the courtyard, tables with drinks and members and their families, kids running around— games, it was their own private little festival. “R-Ritsu?!”

“Ya said you didn’t get to go last time. Plus there’s any kind of traditional food ya want, sweetheart.” He gently kissed her cheek. “Happy Three Months of putting up with my ass.”

A startled laugh and she leaped at him, “I love it!” She squeed amidst cheers from the varying members. “Thank you all so much!”

“YOU’RE WELCOME, YOUNG MISS!” Little firecrackers went off, and sparklers too.

Tamaki was busy sobbing into Kyoya’s shoulder, “mama the yakuza accepted heeeeeerrrrr! What’s gonna happen to our baby girl!!??!!??”

“I know, Daddy. I know it’s very upsetting.” Kyoya secretly preened at Tamaki being so close. Haruhi just grinned at him, making the Shadow King flinch— she was his very best friend and knew his secret— he loved Tamaki. _Go for it!_ She motioned.

Kyoya’s glasses caught the light, and he sighed, _no_. He mouthed back.

Mori and Honey were arm wrestling and practice fighting with other members before Honey found the cake. The twins were busy playing the Which One is Hikaru Game? And Kyoya began negotiations with Kenji sitting at a rather large table where her place with a bunny figurine on top of the chair rested. “You guys are taking this lucky rabbit thing too far!” She screeched amidst laughter.

“Come one, Lucky Rabbit!” One shouted.

From the back. “Don’t be mad!”

“Come on, do the bunny foot!” Someone called as she walked by.

It was now known that in a fit of anger, her foot would tap rapidly, much like Thumper on Bambi, and noticing it for the first time when she was arguing with Tamaki, Ritsu had died laughing, “you really are a rabbit!” He said after snatching her up, “my little bunny.” Before dragging her away and smothering her with kisses in a closet before Tamaki almost dragged them out— Kyoya almost stopping him due to the Moe craze.

“NO!” She huffed— _tap-tap-tap-tap-thumpthumpthumpthump_. She smacked her face open-palmed. “DANG IT.”

She sat down, and Ritsu situated her to be comfortable with a blanket and his extra-large hoodie. “Comfy?”

“Yes!”

“Good be riiiight back.”

“Huh?” But before she could say anything, he set down a couple bowls— one held tonkatsu ramen, the other fresh sushi with her favorite thing in the entire world, fatty tuna.

Ritsu watched her gaze go wide and sparkle. “You are the best boyfriend EVER.” Leaning over and clasping his face, she kissed him right on his forehead before digging in happily.

“Well geez, sweetheart, way to make a man blush.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before sitting down with his portion.

They spent the evening watching as members of the clan performed, one playing the cello, one oddly able to mime. Another had been able to do balloon animals and gave her a rabbit, much to her bemusement.

Ritsu kept her close, tucking her chair close to his own and draping an arm around her resting his chin on her head when she’d lean back. She mowed through each dish with breaks in between prancing around the mini-festival and playing games— she lost at the archery, but Ritsu won hands down and helped her with a few shots— she had her own tiny bow too, which made him chuckle.

She won at throwing daggers, though, with the Host Club cheering and mildly concerned that she was so good at it. Takashi and Mitskuni giving Ritsu a thumbs up.

Tamaki played a beautiful pianoforte, and Kyoya managed to “guess the number” on one of the strange jars. He wouldn’t say how he did it. Mori and Honey showed everyone how to do Origami, and some of the clansmen and Ritsu actually had a full-on practice fight with bokkens*.

 _That_ had been the highlight of her evening— she had been slurping up a bowl of yakisoba and almost choked to death when Honey pointed out that several men and Ritsu were walking to the center of the courtyard. She had never seen him practice with anything except hand-to-hand combat.

“Alright young master, you ready?” One asked.

Ritsu growled. He slid his foot back and brought the practice blade up into the proper position. “Shut up and get over here.”

Haruhi nudged Honey, “is he going to be okay wait, doesn’t Takashi do Kendo?”

“Kenjutsu is the way of using live swords. Kendo is more with gear and using shinai…but these guys…” Honey smirked, “they don’t use protective gear.”

As if to confirm, the first swing cracked out as Ritsu deflected easily and slammed the blade against the man’s ribcage sending him flying.

“Eek!” Haruhi squeaked and leaned forward. He had moved so fast she almost hadn’t caught him.

The next two charged and were evaded and knocked backward with a deep thunderous connection of the wooden blade as it was swung in an attack.

He kept his gaze on his opponents— his feet slowly sliding across the ground as he placed himself in the proper position and waited. “You gonna leave me waiting?” He rumbled at the men.

The one who was on the floor coughed and waved his hand, “I’m out.”

“Shit, the young lord means business.” One of the remaining four said.

Another wiggled his eyebrows, “gotta impress the bunny?”

“What some kinda mating ritual?” Another teased.

Ritsu exhaled, annoyed, “alright— here is how I see it— the only chance ya have is for you all to come at once, so come on, I ain’t got all night.”

They didn’t need a second invitation.

Haruhi watched as with two deft moves, a couple of the yakuza were knocked out flat— the third grabbed by the back of the arm and, using his momentum, was flung off to the side onto a table. And the final one slammed into the ground blade at his neck “I yield!”

Silence for a quick second before cheers erupted; he stood up, helping the man to his feet; turning Haruhi had gotten up and ran right at him, slamming into his ribcage, “that was amazing!” She cheered, laughing.

He grunted, “every fuckin time with the tiny bulldozer!” But he paused, and his eyes went wide as he glanced down at her. The dress the twins had picked out was gorgeous, a chiffon pastel rainbow with white chiffon ruffles around the neckline, an empire waist that spilled into a loose flowing sheath to her calves. _Shit, why is my woman so damn cute._

“You’re welcome!” The twins cried, watching as the gangster’s jaw fell open and he went crimson.

Regaining himself, he grinned. “C’mere, sweetheart.” Ritsu grinned and scooped her up, carrying her back to the table.

“Ahhhhh Young Master has a faaaaaan.”

“Come pick ME up, young master!” Tetsuya teased from a table, obviously drunk.

“Careful Young Master— she bites!”

“Some-bunny is gonna catch a tiger by the tail.” Kenji mused. Loud laughter echoed as Ritsu and Haruhi merely got more embarrassed as they sat back down.

“SHADDUP, DUMBASSES!”

“SHUT UP, GUYS!”

Both Haruhi and Ritsu blinked at each other before laughing right along with everyone else.

“Bossanovaaaaa”

“YA WANNA DIE TWINS?!”

“You forgot this.” Handing him the blindfold from the seaside mansion Ritsu fell into helpless laughter holding his sides. Haruhi didn’t find it funny and sniffed in dignified outrage.

“Awe come on, you don’t wanna play?” He murmured into her ear, nibbling where she was sensitive as the remaining time was spent partying the night away.

Ranka finally showed up after midnight— wild as usual and ready to get his party on. He and Kenji drank each other under the table and reminisced about their wives and their children when they were younger.

Ritsu and Haruhi sighed; he invited the Club to stay in the guest rooms. They all instantly agreed— Tamaki being exceedingly annoying when Kasanoda picked up a sated, fully tummy tired Haruhi and carried her off to bed. Kyoya happily stopped the idiocy by grabbing him by the back of the shirt and dragging him off to his own room for a chat.

Ritsu nuzzled her cheek as he firmly locked the main door to their quarters. “Sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing her eyelids. “You sleepy?”

“mmhm.”

“Do you want to wash your hair?” She had mentioned wanting to use the new soaps the twins had gotten her— made with oatmeal and shea butter.

“Too sleepy.”

“Want me to do it?”

“Mmmmmmhm.”

Laughing, he kept her bundled up as he started the large bath and sank them both in, keeping her propped up against his chest. “Easy, don’t open your eyes, okay?”

“Tay.” She didn’t have any plan to; the scalp massage was more than mind-numbing, let alone lulling her into a deep sleep. But when his hands roamed elsewhere, she wriggled from the sensations. “Ritsuuuu, no tickling!”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” He nuzzled her wet hair and let her relax back against him with her eyes closed. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes I did. Thank you so much.” A wide smile.

“Good. You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

He got them out and towel-dried her after setting her on the settee next to the bathroom paying particular attention to blow dry her locks into a smooth finish. “Hmmmmmm.” She purred the entire time, making him laugh at her glassy-eyed expression.

“Bliss?”

“Oh my god, yes.” She hummed.

Finally snuggled in bed, her favorite crop top jammies on, and sliding himself into comfy sweats, he curled her into himself, his favorite little spoon, and wrapped his long arms about her upper body tucking her head under his chin. “Goodnight, Haru-love.”

“Hmmm. Night Tiger.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“MAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA!” The screech could be heard from across the compound. Tetsuya shook his head as Tamaki was gap-mouthed, pointing at a snuggled-up rabbit and tiger. “I THOUGHT SHE HAD A SEPERATE ROOM.”

Tetsuya nodded, “she did— that one…they moved it…emphasis on had.” He shrugged. “You try moving her. I don’t recommend it.”

Ritsu didn’t even move from his spot curled around Haruhi, a long limb haphazardly thrown over her slender legs, one arm tucking her body further into the protective bulk of his form. The other hand shot out and grabbed a blade from the railing on the bed; his eyes popped open menacingly to stare at Tamaki. “Suoh shut up!” He hissed quietly, looking at the sleeping woman who was stirring.

“Make him go away, baby,” Haruhi mumbled, sleeping like the dead; she turned and buried her head into his neck, arms winding about his waist, soon snoring after lazily kissing his skin.

He soothed with a forehead kiss, “alright.” With a quick fling, the knife was half-buried in the doorjamb near Tamaki’s head, his golden eyes blazing with the heat of a thousand suns. “Fuck off, Suoh, we’ll talk later.” He rumbled ominously.

Tetsuya laughed, “well at least it’s not me this time.”

“Oh good, just where I thought I would find them, “Haruhiiiiiii!” Tamaki was punched flat on his face with a slam as Ranka sashayed in stepping on the blond host king.

“Daddy?” Haruhi jerked awake. “Hmmm no, go away, sleepy.”

“Come on, darling, it’s time to wake up!” Ranka sang leaning over them and poking Haruhi. “Breakfast is ready!! Kasanoda, get her up, or I’ll punch you again for this.”

“Ugh.” Ritsu groaned and nuzzled Haruhi gently, “your dad throws a damn good right hook, come on.”

Haruhi tightened her grip on Ritsu as he tried to get up and growled low, turning her head glaring at the intruders. A demonic voice came from her bared teeth. “Get out!”

Ranka sighed, “so cranky, just like your mother. Hurry up!” He dragged Tamaki out, slamming the bedroom door shut, leaving the couple to shake their heads as Ritsu tried not to laugh.

“Poor thing.” He crooned at her pinning her to the mattress, “so cranky!”

“Shut up” she smacked at him. “Ritsu!” He was nibbling down her neck and making her squirm, a low rumble in his chest.

Ranka banged on the door obnoxiously. “NONE OF THAT! BREAKFAST! GET UP.”

“DAD!?” Haruhi sighed and leaned back.

“OI DO YA MIND?” Kasanoda shouted.

“Watch it, yakuza, or I’ll have a new Tiger rug!” Ranka barked back, laughing as he walked away once sure they were getting ready.

Breakfast was eventful, Tamaki was eroding away, the Twins were mad, no photos were taken, and Takashi and Mitskuni helped Haruhi cook breakfast. She made Ritsu his favorite omelet rice as a thank you and preened when he quickly ate it and asked for seconds.

Kyoya merely let Tamaki lean on him and pat the blond’s head, “yes I know very traumatizing our girl is growing up.”

“It’s so hard, Mama!!”

“I know, poor thing.” Kyoya tried to keep the smirk from his lips.

Kenji even joined them and drank his morning coffee and had his egg on top of rice that he usually had. Haruhi had a knack for having the rice at the perfect temperature, so the egg cooked well when stirred in.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be a chef?” Kenji asked, tilting his head.

“Honestly Law was something I’ve always wanted to do— but like I said we’ll have to see!”

“You should take her to Italy, Bossanova.”

Ritsu growled at Hikaru and rolled his eyes. “It’s Kasanoda!” Kenji almost sputtered with laughter.

Haruhi had a giant cup of iced coffee, so large it took both her tiny hands to hold it steady as she set it down, stick a straw in it, and proceed to drink.

“How…” Honey said with wide eyes.

Kyoya motioned to the similar cup of black coffee. “Coffee is life.”

Multiple agreements came from the table.

Ritsu merely tucked his girlfriend into his embrace and nuzzled her as she ate her waffles and drank her iced coffee. He was thrilled. She had loved her present. And he determined that he had a hell of a lot longer to come up with other ideas to make her happy.


	17. Lobelia Vs Kasanoda Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lobelia arrives and has some thoughts on Kasanoda's relationship with Haruhi and the club. SOME NSFW

Haruhi sighed as she maneuvered her way through the grocery store. She was on an expedition for more instant coffee, and she was so annoyed.

The twins always were teasing her, Tamaki had more harebrained ideas than she knew what to do with, and her training with Ritsu continued as well as… _other_ …activities. She coughed into her hand and gathered what she needed. She was missing a substantial cultural class that she had really wanted to see all because the twins got a kick that they needed more instant coffee.

Sighing deeply, she continued walking into the school grounds texting Ritsu.

**Bunny** : 

I got the Instant Coffee.

**Tiger** : 

Sweetheart, I woulda gone and gotten it.

**Bunny** : 

Nah, it’s okay. They would have thrown a fit anyway.

Into the group chat with everyone.

**Tiger** : 

Why the fuck is my group name Tiger, and why the fuck do ya keep sending my bunny out on shit ass expeditions? Send one of her guards!

**Kao** : 

but a yakuza may not know what instant coffee is!

**Hika** : 

That’s right, we can’t be sure about that!

**Tama** : 

STOP MAKING MY HARUHI MISS CLASSES.

**Tiger** : 

Wow, for once, we are in agreement.

Haruhi laughed, but she slipped on a banana peel and fell backward. A slender arm grabbed her from thin air.

“Why hello, young maiden! We wouldn’t want you to hurt that cute face of yours.”

 _The heck?!_ “Uh?” _Oh boy, she knows I’m a girl?!_

Haruhi began sweating bullets as the tall, short-haired brunette in a red-trimmed school uniform flipped her hair from her face.

Ritsu adjusted his leather armor and glanced at the blade in his hand; it was a longsword, but it was pretty cool, he had to admit. Nothing like the katana he used to practice but— when in Rome, right?

He gave a few practice swings and stretched a bit; they had saddled him with a Ruffian Knight look, no one had shown up yet, thank god, but he had to admit, the polished dark leather, breeches, and tunic cut an imposing figure in the knee-length boots and greaves and gauntlets. It reminded him almost of those warriors you saw on Arthurian legends, not in the metal armor but the ones who fought from treetops and shaded corners of the world.

A sinister grin crept on his face— wouldn’t that have been a kick?

He realized two young women had shown up and cocked a red brow glancing at Tamaki swooning over them. And almost barked a laugh at the response.

“Oh my, do you really think you’ll be able to protect us?”

The other sniggered, “you think that’s what a woman wants to hear, well you’re wrong.”

Ritsu inwardly groaned, _fuck more whack-jobs…_ he was seriously considering just paying the debt and hauling his bunny off into the sunset.

 _“_ By _Protection_ means he is unable to even protect himself and can’t admit to his weakness.”

Ritsu felt a vein twitch in his head, _the fuck?_

“Give him a break Suzerain, men can’t help but just boast about their testosterone-packed imagery.”

Tamaki kept a carefully composed smile, “Then what do women like you want to hear?”

A slightly deeper tone came through the door, “I would never leave my lover alone; if we fight, it will be together— if we fail! We fail together…” He let out a low rumble when a tall, lanky woman was flinging his bunny around like a dancing rag doll— a blank expression on her face carrying a grocery bag. “Even if I were to die, I promise to never leave your side, beloved.” The nuzzle at the end in her hand had Ritsu’s entire body shaking as he bared his teeth for a moment before coughing and resuming a stoic facade. Hani nudged him and gave him an air of an annoyed grin as if to say, _get a load of this._

“Oh WOW, Benibaru, there you are; where were you?” The blond-haired individual stepped forward and touched Haruhi’s cheek.

The short-haired redhead was grinning to herself as she stepped closer too. “My where did you find such a lovely lady?”

Benibaru shrugged, tugging _his_ bunny closer to her. “Outside the school, she might be dressed as a boy, but I knew the truth. Benibaru snatched Haruhi up and spun her into a dip, “such beautiful maidenly eyes.”

Haruhi was trying to wiggle away, “ahhhhhh….thanks?”

They were all rubbing up on her like cats, “wow, her skin is so soft!”

“You really are just a diamond in the rough!”

Tamaki was snapping in action, “don’t go touching my Haruhi without asking permission!”

And he was promptly punched into the ether.

Ritsu— if he wasn’t so goddamned pissed would have laughed his ass off. Tamaki shuddered, “she punched me— so violent!”

Honey glared at the woman, “good grief Tamaki get a hold of yourself.”

Benibaru glared at the group; Ritsu had stood off to the side with Mori, “guess the rumors are true.” 

Kyoya sighed, “Lobelia, I presume?”

“Yes. We’re a part of…” They suddenly did an entire wardrobe change after gently pushing Haruhi to the side, and Ritsu felt his eyes pop open; how _the fuck did they?!_ Was he the only one who didn’t understand the physics of changing while yanking off uniforms in the blink of an eye? What was this an anime?!

“The Zuka Club!” DA-DA!!!!!!

Everyone in the room, “uhhhhhh…”

DA-DAAAAAAAA 

“uhhhhhh….”

Hikaru and Karou began howling with mirth. “What a STUPID name, oh my god my sides!”’

“The OUTFITS!” Karou screamed, rolling on the ground.

“Don’t underestimate them!” Renge slammed a motor in motion. “It’s truly a woman’s world in an all-girls school.”

Ritsu rolled his eyes, leaping sideways to avoid getting taken with it. “Good god ya damn Otaku!”

“They consider women superior in every way and have a 30-year track record.”

Kyoya sighed, “such a vast wealth of knowledge.”

“Ya freakin regular Einstein.” Ritsu muttered, earning a glare from the Lady Manager.

“ _I couldn’t go there_.” She said with a sniff. “No, boys.”

“A maiden’s beauty is defined by her ability to have a strong spirit to not give in to lust.” Suzeran said, sighing.

Ritsu and Haruhi glanced at one another, and he gave a wicked smirk as her face turned a deep cherry red, _counts you out, my kinky bunny_.

Just the idea of lust-filled thoughts as her gaze raked up from his boots to the top of his tied-back hair made him shift from foot to foot and grateful for the leather armor to hide his problem. _Quit eye-fucking me, ya rabid rabbit!_

“And our meaningful relationships are on equality because we are the same sex.” She had yanked Haruhi to her as the other two girls swooned.

“Ya tell em Benio!”

Haruhi no longer looked anything close to amused.

“Ha silly boys, nothing to say about our sublime female love?”

Ritsu didn’t give a shit what someone did— there were plenty of women in the clan who swung that way, and there was nothing wrong with it— but to bash someone based on their preference set his teeth on edge.

“Pity them Hinagiku,” said Suzeran. 

“And dragging such a beautiful maiden in—“Benibaru kept Haruhi from walking away with a slide of the hand against the wall in front of her leaning in. Ritsu felt his control snap and growled low, catching a glance from Benibaru. “Oh? And you are…”

“Kasanoda.” Hikaru said.

“Oh the Mafia kid?” Beibara sneered— he watched as Haruhi’s eyes shifted slightly and narrowed.

Ritsu grinned, “what about it? Ya not like me?” He shrugged, “shame. Too bad I don’t give a shit.”

“Such crude language.” Suzeran snapped. “A fictitious romance is all that this club can create to hurt the hearts of pure young maiden’s…and I’m sure this one here too has probably fallen for your wiles.”

Mori placed a hand on Ritsu’s shoulder and crossed his arms. “Ya, I know Takashi.” He grumbled at his companion.

Ritsu watched this tall Benibaru cuddle up on his woman with his teeth clenched. _Fuck I wish ya were a man I’d beat ya with the spine I pulled out, ya fucking back..._

Tamaki had passed out. “Culture shock.” Kyoya said.

“WELL WAKE HIM UP.”

Honey shook his head, “it’s his nappy time.”

Haruhi sighed and went and brought coffee. “Here I thought you ladies might need a drink.

“Oh we should all have a tea-party!” Suzeran squealed.

Tamaki was back full force, ranting about how girls shouldn’t be together. Ritsu sighed, rubbing his temples— that was so far past the point of the issue, was this blond really that idiotic to think women couldn’t have romantic, let alone sexual relationships? Yup…he was…aaaaaand he burned his finger on coffee.

“Tamaki-sempai! Be careful!” Ritsu watched his Haru get a bandaid and get him taken care of after patting his head. 

“This is going nowhere,” Beibara suddenly snatched Haruhi into an embrace that made Ritsu see red; he clenched his teeth and held his ground, widening his stance and grinding his boot into the marble tile after lighting a smoke and almost inhaling it down to the filter in one go before blowing it out his nose like an enraged bull. _We don’t fuckin hit women, we do not fuckin hit women— but god fuck do I wanna teach this chick some boundaries… we’re getting her a female guard…that fucking does it!_

Beibara glanced at him, placing a hand onto Haruhi’s head, a look in her eye that made his spine go poker stiff. “She’ll be transferring to Lobelia. She needs to be with people who value her.”

He felt his chest thump a bit in pain at the glare in the woman’s eyes. _What the fuck did that mean?_

But Haruhi was moving away from her.

She began to defend the points made, and all were shot down by the group themselves. Her annoyed expression became one of utter rage when she realized they sold her pencil that she dropped. His bunny had an issue with things of hers being sold.

“WHAT THE HECK KYOYA? I LIKED THAT PENCIL IT WAS EASY TO WRITE WITH. THAT’S STEALING!”

“But you dropped it?” Both twins said, shrugging.

Ritsu sighed, he’d have to calm her down, and he took a step forward. “Sweetheart.” He began, but she was already on a rampage, and Tamaki tried to give her his bear pencil.

The stubborn little shake of her head and crossed arms told him what he needed to know. “I don’t want it!” Her cheeks flushed. She was hurt by this. They could have at least told her.

“Well we also have great photos of Ritsu and Haruhi.” Kyoya said.

“Not. Fucking. Helping.” Ritsu snarled at the Demon Lord.

“Awe, poor thing, ditch them and come with us!” The girls hovered around her.

But Beibara sighed, “let’s give her time to think.”

With a grin at Ritsu, she snuck a fast peck on the cheek as Haruhi flinched backward and looked startled and a bit flustered, unable to think of what to do. They walked past him, and Beibara made it clear to bump into him, only having to incline her head slightly, “it’s a pity to see her drooled on by a dumb beast.” She whispered to him.

Ritsu felt his control become even more brittle. _Keep ya fuckin cool, damn it, Kasanoda._

She was livid. His bunny was pacing in the music room and growling to herself. He sighed and walked over. “Sweetheart?”

Haruhi huffed and glared at him, “did you know about that?”

“No.” He was honest, in fact, he now knew some of his own crap was being sold, and he threw the money at Kyoya and got it back. He had wondered where the cute tiger eraser Haruhi got him had gone. 

He felt his fingers flexing as she went into the changing room with him following close behind, shutting the door, and locking the others out with a glare.

“I’m just so MAD Ritsu!” She snapped, yanking the curtain open and trying to unbutton her shirt.

“Ya, I understand.”

She cocked a brow at him, “what’s the matter?”

Ritsu scrubbed his face with both hands, a low rumble in his chest, “can’t beat the shit out of a person all but trying to grind on my woman right in front of me because it’s a fuckin chick.”

Haruhi blinked and turned bright red, “yaaaaa…that was…. _really_ uncomfortable.” She mumbled. “Psh, they said they actually care about being equal. I didn’t feel equal…” she fidgeted and shrugged the long white lady of the lake gown on; it flowed down past her hips, a high slit and strophium covered her breasts. Her long hair was tucked with strands of satin. She’d have fit right into The Mists of Avalon.

He kicked his foot out and shifted his weight glancing at the floor, “do you…feel equal with me?” He was almost afraid to ask.

She stopped piling her hair in golden pins and glanced at him, the curve of her neck angling just so and making his mouth go dry. A glimmer of sparkle in her gaze, “mmhm! I do!” A happy giggle escaped her, a hand coming up and cupping her face as her head tilted to the side, letting wisps of chocolate strands fall over her gaze.

He froze. Completely still, the air turning thick with tension.

“Ritsu?” Her voice filtered through the space between them as she watched his entire body go rigid.

His breath was coming in short puffs, jaw clenched, eyes blazing, and he was taking her in like a man that had been starved for sight getting a glimpse of sunlight.

She was watching him shake ever so slightly, and her heart kicked up a bit in pace. She hadn’t even noticed what they dressed him in. His entire body was clad in leather armor, and it made his sheer mass look even more imposing. It reminded her of a mix between light Warrior and Rogue gear.

“Oh wow.” She gulped and felt her eyes widen as she trailed them down his entire body—a little catch coming to her breathing when he stepped forward a bit.

“Oh _fuck it._ ” With two strides, he had her yanked into his arms and pinned against the wall on her tiptoes.

Her endearment only set him off more, “Baby, I need-” he cut her off as his tongue shoved deeper into her mouth, little fingers digging into his hair and the leather gauntlet that rubbed against her wrists.

“Shhh keep _quiet_.” He growled, nuzzling the spot behind her ear that would make her go crazy.

His mind was blank, and he groaned low, dropping to his knees, grateful for the leather leg guards and tossing the long skirt up before he buried his face between her thighs, earning a sharp smack on his shoulder. 

“Ritsu!” She squeaked as he shoved the fabric of her panties to the side and licked her with a low sound of approval strangled out of his chest. “People are on the other side of the—oh…my… _god_ …”

He chuckled against her giving her core a long wet drag of his tongue flattened and putting a bit of pressure before devouring her. 

She was writhing, bucking madly, and trying to practically climb the wall to ease up the overstimulation.

“I’m sorry, what was that you said— mmmf! “He laughed as she had gripped her fingers into his hair and dragged him back to what he was doing, the other hand bunching the fabric up before gripping it with her teeth to keep it out of the way, her eyes swimming with tears from keeping quiet, muffled sounds escaping from the fabric as he continued.

_God, if that isn’t the most beautiful sight…_

A wicked smile came across his face as he hiked a knee over his leather-clad shoulders. Haruhi, at this point, didn’t really care; glancing down, she was on her tiptoes, one leg dangling off his broad back as her toes curled while he had his arm supporting her other hip, so she didn’t slide down the wall. “So delicious.” He growled, making her squirm, “ _mine_.” He pressed an open-mouthed kiss against that sensitive spot that made her boneless, and her eyes rolled back as a shiver ran up her back and her thighs shook.

“H-hey!” She gave a bemused look before it sank into one of arousal, “w-we _really_ , hah! Shouldn’t be…hngh! Doing this here! Someone is going to wonder where we—” she let out a little yelp as he bit down on her inner thigh near where her curve dipped into her pelvis and sucked hard leaving a darkened bite mark. “Y-you really didn’t like her, did you?”

“Fuck no, you’re _mine_.” Ritsu grumbled, biting more marks onto her, licking the sting away each time before gathering her to lay on the floor beneath him. “Rubbing up on ya as if she has any fucking right to touch what’s mine.” He snarled, his hands becoming a bit harder on her flesh, making her gasp.

His fingers traveled up her body, letting the dress fall off of her in sheaths of see-through chiffon as it still clung to her breasts. Tugging the bra away from underneath the dress, his eyes glazed over where the pebbled flesh peeked through the sheer fabric. He clamped his mouth around one and sucked hard his head, reeling at the texture of cloth and taut flesh paired with the squirming she started upon contact.

“God knows I love you more than anything…” he looked somewhat agonized for a moment. “I’m _sorry_.” He whispered.

“F-for what?” She asked, a bit alarmed at the sudden turn of his mood.

“I just…” a low groan as he trekked his tongue up her stomach and shoved the dress up further; covering her breasts with his hands, gently tugging at the taut peaks and twisting the rosy nubs between his forefinger and thumb, “I…” he couldn’t put it into words. _I want to love on you till you can’t walk, till you don’t know whether to drag me to you or shove me off; I want you screaming under me and begging for more even when we’re exhausted. I want you to experience every form of pleasure I can give…_ his mouth went dry as she ran her fingers through his hair, _I want to worship you… I never want you to question how much I love you…_

She watched Ritsu pause, a look of uncertainty creeping into his expression. A frown that she reached to smooth away with soft touches. “Ritsu?”

A soft smile, “nothin’s wrong, sweetheart.” He sighed, “it’s nothing.”

She frowned when he tugged them up and got them set to rights, walking them out for the day.

It blazed by, and the week went on without a visit from the girl's academy. Or so Haruhi thought….


End file.
